Without A Smile
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Blaine Anderson était beau, gentil, intelligent et serviable, l'homme parfait quoi, mais il avait une faiblesse. Kurt Hummel. Le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus mystérieux garçon de McKinley. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils se retrouveraient dans le même cours de français?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère, va vous plaire.

Je vous laisse à se premier chapitre :)

* * *

Blaine Anderson était beau, gentil, intelligent et serviable, l'homme parfait quoi, mais il avait une faiblesse.

- Hey Blaine. Ne te retourne pas tout de suite. Ton sexe-symbole vient d'entrer dans le lycée! Dit Santana avec un ton pour agacer son meilleur ami.

Vous vous demander sûrement comment une fille comme Santana peut être la meilleure amie d'un garçon comme Blaine. Même celui-ci ne le sait pas.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda le brun avant de se retourner et de voir de quoi son amie parlait.

Kurt Hummel. Le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus mystérieux garçon de McKinley… Selon Blaine.

- Pff… Dit Blaine en rougissant. Arrête, comme si je m'intéressais à lui. Commença le frisé sans cesser de fixer l'autre jeune homme du regard alors que celui-ci était à son casier.

- Tu ne peux pas me berner Anderson, c'est le gars à qui tu penses en te branlant chaque soir depuis deux ans. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler! Lui dit l'hispanique.

- Euh premièrement non et deuxièmement… c'est Kurt Hummel! Le gars qui t'envoie balader si tu oses l'approcher! Celui qui te frappe si tu oses le toucher! Ta vue comment il a parlé à Karofsky l'année dernière?

- Et puis? OK bon t'as raison. T'as été un peu en retard Anderson, si t'étais arrivé une année avant, t'aurais peut-être pu le mettre dans ton lit. Il faisait partie des Cheerios avec moi, Quinn et Brittany. Tu l'aurais eu facilement.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis? Dit Blaine en rangeant ses cahiers dans son casier. Ça fait deux ans que tu me vois le reluquer et t'as jamais pensé m'en parler? Dit le brun, outré.

- Il y a un moment à tout! Maintenant, dépêche-toi le Hobbit. Monsieur Schuester nous attend dans la salle de chant.

- Okay, vas-y je vais te rejoindre! Dit le brun.

- OK. Fais attention pour ne pas qu'il te prenne en train de mater son cul. Il est gay, mais je ne sais pas s'il en serait enchanté.

- Il est gay? Demanda Blaine avec une lueur d'espoir et de surprise. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il reluquait l'autre jeune homme, mais ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne. Et Santana avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle aimait le faire souffrir par rapport à son béguin.

- Sûr qu'il est gay! Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Demanda l'hispanique avec un grand sourire.

- Non!

- Ah bon… De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. Aller grouille toi un peu les autres nous attendent. Je dois aller rejoindre Brit.

- OK OK j'arrive. Dit Blaine en quittant ses yeux de Kurt à contrecœur. Il suivit Santana jusqu'au gelaient club et repensa encore au châtain.

Il se faisait deux ans que Blaine avait une attirance pour se mystérieux jeune homme. Le loup solitaire de l'école. Celui qui ne parlait à personne. Celui qui n'avait aucun ami. Celui qui mangeait seul à la cafétéria et qui ne travaillait jamais en équipe lors des travaux scolaires, enfin, c'est ce que ses amis du glee club lui avaient dit. Celui que personne n'osait regarder, tout sauf Blaine. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Son côté mystérieux attirait beaucoup le brun, mais jamais il n'aurait la chance de le connaître. À moins qu'il ne prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il aille lui parler. Mais se faire rejeter lui briserait toute confiance.

Blaine passa une très belle première journée d'école, mais elle s'amplifia de bonheur quand il entra dans son cours de français à la dernière période. Il y était arrivé en retard et n'avais plus de place, mais ce qu'il vit au fond de la classe le réjouit. Kurt était là, malgré le fait qu'il avait un an de plus que lui et qu'il était sénior. Alors qu'il était en train de rêver de pouvoir enfin se divertir pendant son cours, la professeure vint le voir.

- Oh Monsieur Anderson je crois! Il ne reste plus qu'une place au fond à côté de Monsieur Hummel.

- P…pardon? Bégaya-t-il en regardant Kurt au fond de la classe. Allait-il vraiment devoir aller s'asseoir à coté de Kurt?

- Aller vous assoir.

- D…D'accord déglutit-il avant de finalement céder et d'approcher du bureau où Kurt se trouvait.

Il avança très tranquillement et prit place. Il sentit le regard de son voisin se poser sur lui, avant que celui-ci ne soupire et se couche la tête sur son bureau. Le brun n'avait jamais été aussi près de Kurt de toute sa vie et ça le troublait. Il sentait son cœur battre très vite et essaya de se calmer. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur et bizarrement, ce n'était pas une odeur de cigarette comme il l'avait pensé. Puisque, Kurt portait des vêtements qui l'auraient fait penser pour un rebelle… un Bad boy. Veste de cuir et pantalon troué. Mais Kurt sentait… Il sentait Kurt. Une odeur très agréable pour le frisé. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixé son voisin du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à se que la prof ait finir de parler du plan de leur cours.

- Alors, avant de commencer pour de vraie, j'aimerais vous spécifier que les places que vous avez prises aujourd'hui le seront pour le reste de l'année et que vous aurez certainement des travaux en binôme à me remettre. Sur ce, ouvrez votre livre à la page 120…

Blaine en resta paralysé. Il allait passer au moins une heure par jours dans un cours à côté de Kurt. Il en fut comblé, même si Kurt n'avait pas vraiment l'air de partager sa joie.

C'était comme si son rêve se réalisait. Il aurait peut-être la chance d'enfin lui parler.

Les jours passèrent, les cours de français aussi, mais Blaine ne revit pas Kurt avant une semaine. Ça le rendit un peu triste, mais c'est le jeudi suivant, quand il était bien en avance, qu'il le vit parler avec Mademoiselle Rouleau, leur prof de français. Il avait fait comme si de rien était et était allé s'assoir à sa place habituelle en regardant subtilement Kurt.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de faire ça? Demanda le magnifique châtain au professeur d'une voix ennuyé.

- Oui! Sinon vous allez encore couler et pas de diplôme avant l'année prochaine.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel puis alla s'assoir à côté de Blaine

Celui-ci faisait semblant de regarder sa feuille quand il entendit une voix lui parler. Il se retourna et fixa Kurt. Était-ce lui qui venait de lui parler?

- Eh… Quoi?

Bravo Blaine! Bravo! Ce dit-il.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer les cours?

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Eh merde… Elle ne t'en a même pas parlé avant! Dit le châtain découragé.

À ce moment, Mademoiselle Rouleau appela Blaine.

- J'imagine que c'est là qu'elle va le faire. Dit Kurt.

Le frisé, qui était toujours troublé, se leva et alla voir sa prof. Son cœur battait très très vite et il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de répondre à sa prof.

- V…Vous vouliez me voir? Dit-il finalement en essayant de ce détendre.

- Oui, écoute Blaine, j'ai vu ton travail pendant la dernière semaine et j'ai cru remarquer que tu avais beaucoup de difficulté avec la matière.

- En effet, je n'avais pas se cours l'année dernière. Je faisais de l'espagnol.

- D'accord. Donc je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Tu vois, Monsieur Hummel serait enchanté de t'aider. Il est le meilleur en la matière et il a besoin de… enfin… je m'éloigne un peu du sujet. Je lui ai donc demandé de te donner des cours privés. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Blaine osa un regard vers Kurt qui le suppliait presque des yeux de refuser.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous en aurez besoin si vous voulez réussir. Vous n'êtes pas au même niveau que les autres et vous devez rattraper toute la classe vite si vous voulez être prêt pour l'examen d'étape. Monsieur Hummel pourra vous aider. Dit-elle en lui souriant avant de mettre une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis retourna à sa place.

Kurt le fixait. Ça le troublait. Il regarda son coffre à crayon pendant une minute avant d'oser un regard vers le châtain.

- Alors… Quand, Où et à qu'elle heure tu es libre? Demanda-t-il sèchement en continuant de regarder Blaine en roulant des yeux.

Blaine avait senti son souffle se poser sur sa joue et il avait raté un battement.

- Je t'averti, je déteste la bibliothèque et il est hors de question que se soit chez moi! Donc on dit le mardi à sept heures chez toi?

- …Ok… Dit simplement Blaine qui tremblait légèrement.

- Va me falloir ton adresse. Dit le châtain en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le passer par la suite à Blaine. Mets ton numéro aussi. On sait jamais, au cas où.

Blaine pris alors l'appareil.

''_Oh mon dieu… Il m'a demandé mon numéro. Oh mon dieu… Il a touché, se téléphone! Blaine! Ferme là un peu il se fou complètement de toi!''_

Le frisé lui rendit son téléphone, puis Kurt retourna à ses affaires. La cloche venait de sonner et leur professeure venait de commencer son cours.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin eu la chance de parler à Kurt et tout se qu'il ait pu dire c'est _quoi e_t_ Ok_. Peut importe, il était troublé par autre chose pour l'instant… Kurt… Chez lui… Mardi prochain. Il croyait rêver.

Le vendredi, ayant congé, il était allé avec Santana pour acheter un cadeau de fête à sa petite amie.

- Sérieusement, je déteste faire les boutiques! Tu penses qu'une baise lui ferait l'affaire? Non, il faut plus. Aller Blainey aide-moi. Dit l'hispanique d'un ton anormalement doux et gentil.

Blaine ne le remarqua même pas. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il délirait complètement. Des cours particuliers… avec Kurt… Chaque semaine…

- La terre appelle Fredon! Dit la jeune femme en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Je… désolé San… Je pensais à…

- À ta bonne baise de mardi. Ouais je sais tu m'en as parlé mille fois depuis hier. Mais décroche un peu et aide-moi! T'es gay tu dois être capables de trouver un cadeau qui plairait à Brittany.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit son amie. Ils trouvèrent finalement quelque chose puis ressortir du centre d'achat. Mais Blaine n'avait pas dévié ses pensées… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre? Allait-il travailler dans sa chambre?

''_Oh mon dieu non Blaine ne pense pas à ça. Santana à beau dire des vacheries, elle a parfois raison''_ ce dit-il.

Le week-end passa très lentement au grand désespoir du brun, qui attendait de voir Kurt à l'école, mais il ne le vit pas dans son cours de français le lundi et même pas à l'école du tout pendant la journée du mardi. Quand il arriva le soir chez lui, sa mère remarqua qu'il était légèrement distrait depuis quelques jours.

- Blaine mon chéri… est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle à son fils pendant le diner.

- Eh… oui. Répondit simplement le frisé. Je… j'avais oublié de te parler de quelque chose. Dit-il en se grattant le fond de la tête.

- Quoi donc?

- Je… ma professeure en français m'a dit que j'aurais besoin de cours privé… Donc… Ya quelqu'un qui va venir à la maison ce soir.

- Un de tes camarades de classe? Demanda sa mère.

- En effet, oui.

- Une… ou un camarade.

Blain fit un sourire à sa mère. Elle voulait toujours savoir tout depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay. Il ne pense pas que son père aurait agit de la même manière si…

- Un, maman. Lui répondit-il finalement. Bon, je vais aller… me préparer.

- Tu veux que je le fasse monter directement dans ta chambre quand il va arriver?

- Non! Ça va aller. Je vais descendre. Lui dit le frisé avant de se lever de table. Je viendrai faire la vaisselle avec toi plus tard OK?

- Pas de problème. Lui dit sa mère.

Blaine allait monter les escaliers quand sa mère l'arrêta.

- Ton père serait fier de toi, tu sais…

- Je sais maman.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait dit ça, mais il ne fit comme de rien et monta dans sa chambre. C'est quand il regarda son calendrier qu'il comprit.

_Le 10 septembre 2013…_

Trois ans… trois ans aujourd'hui que son père était décédé. Soit, quelques semaines après le coming-out de Blaine.

Le frisé s'était toujours demandé à quoi servait de se rappeler de la date de la mort de quelqu'un. Surtout de son père. Il était sur le point de redescendre voir sa mère, mais il s'assit finalement à son piano puis joua un morceau qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer à ses parents quand il était petit.

Quelque semaine avant la mort de son père, ils leur avaient joué cette chanson avant de leur apprendre qu'il était gay. Ça mère l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais son père n'avait pas réagit pareillement. Il avait fait ses valises et était parti. Il n'était jamais revenu. Par contre, quelques heures avant de revenir à la maison, on père lui avait envoyé un message qui disait clairement.

_« Il faut qu'on parle… je reviens à la maison.» _

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait tant lui dire? Blaine ne l'a jamais su.

Est-ce que son père aurait pu l'accepter? Il n'en sait rien.

Bref, depuis sa mort, Blaine, sa mère et son frère, Cooper, n'étaient plus les mêmes. Cooper avait déménagé, il ne sait pas où et avait changé. Il n'était plus l'acteur débordant d'énergie, mais il était devenu vide et sans émotion.

Un peu comme le laissait paraitre Kurt.

Kurt… Blaine dévia à nouveau ses penser vers se jeune homme.

Il regarda l'heure. Le châtain devrait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Le brun alla donc dans sa salle de bain personnelle puis arrangea un peu ses cheveux. Il se changea, puis s'assit à côté de son piano, qui était a coté d'une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les voitures défiler dans la rue.

Il attendit Kurt pendant les dix minutes suivantes en caressant son piano des doigts sans jouer nécessairement.

C'est à sept heures pile qu'une voiture se gara devant la maison.

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta.

Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Ce demanda-t-il avant de descendre au premier étage en courant pour aller ouvrir la porte à Kurt.

Il attendit que celui-ci ne cogne.

_Toc toc toc_

''_Ok… tu vas ouvrir la porte Blaine… t'es capable…Prends une grande respiration, conte jusqu'à trois et ouvre… Un… Deux…Trois…''_

* * *

Réview?

Dite-moi se que vous en pensé.

La suite sera poster aussitôt que je l'aurai fini.

À bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Toc toc toc_

_«OK… tu vas ouvrir la porte Blaine… t'es capable…Prends une grande respiration, conte jusqu'à trois et ouvre… Un… deux… Trois… »_

- S…Salut. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte à Kurt.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, mais entra en examinant les lieux. Blaine le regarda faire avec intérêt et ne remarqua pas que Kurt était en train de le fixer maintenant.

- Alors, on se met au travail?

- Eh… Oui oui. Eh… Suis-moi. Réussis à dire Blaine.

Ils montèrent donc dans sa chambre et s'installèrent en silence sur son lit.

- Bon… alors, comment tu veux qu'on procède? Demanda Kurt.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Tu… tu décides. Répondit le brun en bégayant.

- OK. Alors premièrement…

Blaine écouta Kurt lui expliquer quelques règles de français avec attention. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui fasse faire quelque exercice sur papier. Le temps passa anormalement vite et ils ne se dirent presque rien. Blaine en fut quelque peux déçu, mais l'important était qu'il comprenait un peu mieux la matière et qu'il passait du temps avec Kurt. Enfin… Il croyait comprendre la matière, jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne se fâche après lui.

- OK… décidément, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Il va falloir qu'on se voie une autre fois pendant la semaine. Dit le châtain. T'es libre le mercredi?

- Je… Eh… Non. J'ai glee club le mercredi. Dit Blaine.

_« Bravo, la première phrase complète que tu lui dis» _ce dit le brun sarcastiquement.

- Alors le jeudi? Demanda Kurt en ramassant ses affaires.

- Ouais… le jeudi ça devrait aller.

- Okay alors… à jeudi. Dit le châtain timidement avant de sortir de la chambre. _«Bizarre»_ se dit Blaine avant de réagir avant que Kurt ne parte.

- Attends je te raccompagne à la porte. Dit-il en une phrase complète et précise pour une fois.

Kurt ne l'attendit pas, mais Blaine le rejoignit en courant. Il lui ouvrit la porte et quand le châtain fut un peu plus loin...

- Hey Kurt! Lui dit-il.

- Eh… Ouais? Dit le châtain en se retournant pour marcher à reculons.

- M…Merci. Dit le brun.

Le châtain s'arrêta et se figea et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Blaine puis lui fit un faible sourire avant de repartir vers sa voiture et de quitter les lieux.

Blaine n'avait pas bougé. Est-ce que Kurt venait de lui faire un sourire?

Il resta figer jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive derrière lui.

- Il est mignon! Dit-elle.

- Hein quoi? Demanda Blaine en sortant de la lune.

- Il est mignon! Répéta sa mère.

- Et bien… Je… il est correct. Dit le frisé en rougissant.

Sa mère laissa s'échapper un petit rire puis repartit dans la cuisine.

- Quoi? Demanda Blaine exaspéré avant de la suivre.

- Correct? Dit-elle avant de lancer une guenille à Blaine. Arrête donc de mentir et viens laver la vaisselle.

Le brun acquiesça puis aida sa mère avec la vaisselle.

- Comment il s'appelle? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une assiette pour l'essuyer.

- Maman! Répondit Blaine exaspéré.

- Je ne veux que trouver un sujet de conversation. S'excusa sa mère en souriant bêtement.

Blaine soupira puis continua de laver la vaisselle.

- Kurt… Il s'appelle Kurt. Dit-il après quelques minutes.

- BON! Alors…, il est dans ton cours de français?

- Ouais.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions maman? Demanda Blaine en arrêtant tout se qu'il faisait.

- Parce qu'il serait temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un. Que tu sortes un peu. Tu es toujours dans la maison à jouer du Piano ou au glee club.

- J'adore ça. C'est ce que j'aime faire plus que tout.

- Je sais, mais… Non… oublie ça. C'est OK. Juste, si tu t'intéresses à un garçon et que t'a envie de m'en parler. Je serai là… OK? Dit sa mère.

- Oui maman. Dit Blaine.

Ils continuèrent en silence pendant une bonne demi-heure en écoutant la musique qui sortait de la radio.

Par la suite, Blaine monta dans sa chambre et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il avait très hâte à jeudi pour revoir Kurt. Il en était très impatient. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça. Il lui avait quand même fait un sourire. Il avait peut-être une chance après tout.

Le lendemain, il n'avait pas de cours de français à son grand déplaisir, mais il vit quand même Kurt et se permit de lui faire un sourire, que Kurt ne renvoya malheureusement pas et que Santana elle remarqua.

- NON! Ne me dit pas que vous avez baisé pour vrai? Je te croyais plus coincer mon cher Blainey j'en suis désolé. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop fort au gout de Blaine.

- SAN FERME-LA! Quelqu'un va t'entendre!

- Tu ne ni même pas en plus! Avec un joli petit cul comme ça, ça m'étonnait que t'étais encore puceau.

- On a rien fait. Arrête de te faire des idées. Dit Blaine en regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait.

- Alors là tu me déçois sincèrement. Je dois avouer que les Hobbit n'intéressent pas tout le monde, mais il a l'air un peu désespéré ton plan cul!

Blaine roula des yeux, étant habitué aux remarques de sa meilleure amie, puis se dirigea avec elle vers le glee club.

Le lendemain, il avait un cours de français en fin de journée. Il était impatient de voir Kurt.

Quand il entra dans son cours, celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Il alla donc s'asseoir, puis attendit que son prof commence le cours.

C'est après quinze minutes que le châtain se décida à se montrer. Il arriva en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Merci de vous joindre à nous monsieur Hummel.

- Je suis désolé, c'est que…

- Aller vous asseoir!

Kurt acquiesça, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe à côté de Blaine.

- Elle m'énerve des fois celle-là! Dit-il en regardant Blaine qui fut surpris que Kurt lui parle.

- Je… je l'aime bien moi. Avoua le brun timidement.

- Moi aussi, mais depuis que j'ai manqué chaque cours de l'année dernière, elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle! Dit Kurt en ouvrant son livre à la même page que Blaine.

Blaine était surpris. Kurt venait d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu manquais tes cours de français? Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur dans la matière. Demanda-t-il confus.

Kurt se figea, il venait de se rendre conte qu'il avait donné des informations sur lui, sans le vouloir.

- Je… c'est personnelle. Répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant j'aimerais bien travailler veux-tu?

Puis Kurt se mit au travail. Laissant Blaine avec ses pensées. Ils ne se reparlèrent pas du cours, mais ça n'empêcha pas Blaine de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours, Kurt se leva le premier et sortit en vitesse de la classe sans laisser le temps à Blaine de lui demander s'il se voyait ce soir.

Le brun se dirigea alors tristement vers son casier.

Arrivé à celui-ci, il sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un message. De Kurt.

« À se soir, sept heures.» - Kurt.

Blaine fixa le message pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par lui répondre.

« Aucun problème. À se soir Kurt » - Blaine

Il envoya le message, puis regretta. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister sur le sourire. Il ne voulait pas que le châtain sache qu'il avait le béguin pour lui.

Par la suite, il alla chez lui, regarda son téléphone toutes les dix minutes pour voir si Kurt lui avait laissé un message, puis soupa tranquille avec sa mère jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure pour Kurt d'arriver chez lui. Il alla donc dans le salon, puis regarda la télévision en l'attendant. Le châtain arriva dans les alentours de sept heure et quart.

Blaine alla ouvrir plus sereinement que la dernière fois.

- Salut Kurt. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Salut. Dit simplement le châtain.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la chambre du plus jeune, puis commencèrent à travailler. Blaine trouvait que Kurt était un très bon professeur, malgré le fait qu'il était un peu trop direct et dur avec lui.

- Blaine, concentre-toi, tu fais tout de travers!

- Désolé… Dit Blaine avec un petit visage de chien battu.

Kurt le regarda quelque seconde puis fit un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda le brun confus.

- Je… Pour rien. Dit simplement Kurt. Aller continue de travailler! Redit-il d'un ton sec.

Blaine acquiesça, puis continua son travail en s'appliquant le plus possible. Il voulait vraiment impressionner Kurt.

Le temps passa encore plus vite que la dernière fois. C'est dans les alentours de huit heures trente que Kurt commença à ramasser ses choses. Il se leva ensuite, suivit de Blaine et ils descendirent au premier étage. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, la mère de Blaine arriva.

- Bonjours. Dit-elle.

- Ah… eh… maman… Je te présente… Commença Blaine avant de se faire couper par Kurt.

À sa grande surprise, celui-ci fit un énorme sourire à sa mère et lui tendit sa main.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Dit-il poliment.

- Isabelle, enchantée de te rencontrer, Kurt. Dit la mère de Blaine en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

Kurt relâcha sa main par la suite, puis regarda Blaine.

- Je vais y aller. Lui dit-il en retrouvant un regard froid et distant.

- Au revoir. Dit Isabelle avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

- À demain Blaine. Dit rapidement Kurt en sortant, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le brun resta à nouveau figé. Quand Kurt parlait avec sa mère, il avait l'air si paisible et confiant. Ce n'était pas le même Kurt qu'au lycée. Il s'était renfermé aussitôt qu'il l'avait regardé. Mais pourquoi?

- Il est très charmant! Dit sa mère en revenant à ses côtés.

- Eh… Ouais… Répondit simplement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon chéri?

- Rien… je vais aller dormir. J'ai eu une dure journée.

Puis Blaine monta dans sa chambre et regarda son téléphone, espérant avoir reçu un message de Kurt. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, puis lui en envoya un lui-même.

« Salut… Kurt… je n'aie pas eu la chance de te remercier pour ce soir. Alors… Merci. » - Blaine

Il déposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, puis alla se mettre en pyjama. Quand il revint, il fut triste de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse. Est-ce que Kurt avait au moins lu son message? Il s'endormit sur cette question.

Le lendemain matin, il avait un cours de Math avant le diner. Mais il n'y vit pas Kurt. Encore une fois.

Il se demandait se qui se passait derrière ce regard froid et temps mystérieux. Allait-il le découvrir un jour? Il l'espérait. C'est quand il sortit son téléphone de son casier pour le diner qu'il vit un message de Kurt, qui répondait à son précédent.

« Ça ma fait plaisir, Blaine. On se revoit lundi en cours » - Kurt.

* * *

Qu'en dite-vous? Kurt semble se laisser aller facilement avec Blaine. Un peu trop vite? Non?

Dite-moi se que vous en penser en review ? :)

La suite prochainement!

Merci et à bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3.

Je suis contente que vous apprécier, je ne m'attendais pas à tant.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et aussi les anonyme à qui je ne peux répondre.

Je sais, tout ça va un peu vite, mais la fiction en tant que telle n'est pas sensé être trop longue non plus. Je parle d'une quinzaine de chapitre tout au plus.

Mais il se peut que je dépassent un peu les quinze chapitres :P

Je vous laisse alors à la lecture de se chapitre :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, Blaine. On se revoit lundi en cours » - Kurt.

Blaine se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Il était heureux que Kurt lui aille répondu. Il avait envie de sauter de joie, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de tous ses amis. Le contraire arriva quand Santana le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Alors, la baiser hier? Dit-elle à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Blaine rougit violemment et tout le monde le regarda.

- Sérieusement? Oh mon dieu Blaine, mais qui? Demanda Tina surprise.

- Personne! Qui a déjà écouté se que disait Santana. Je n'ai rien fais avec Kurt… Dit-il avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche. Merde! Dit-il.

- KURT! Cria Rachel. Comme dans KURT HUMMEL!

- La ferme, Rachel! Tu vas alerter tout le monde. Dit Tina.

- Je… il ne fait que me donner des cours privés en Français, c'est tout. Expliqua le brun.

- Pour moi, cours privés veux dire séance de baise intensive. Dit Puck. Tu dois être heureux, tu le mates depuis deux ans!

- Commença je… Vous… ne me dites pas que ça parait temps que ça? Dit Blaine honteux en déposant sa tête contre la table.

- Désolé Blainey, mais même lui doit l'avoir remarqué. Dit Tina en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

- Eh merde… Dit le frisé désespérément.

- Au moins, tu va pouvoir avoir se que tu veux. Je me demande encore même pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà arriver. Dit Santana. Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dit-elle à son ami.

Blaine ne répondit pas, puis se rappela qu'il devrait peut-être répondre à Kurt. Il lui envoya donc un autre message.

« À lundi, Kurt :)» - Blaine

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse et reposa donc son téléphone dans sa poche avant de continuer à manger tranquillement, évitant les questions de ses amis.

Le lundi matin, en français, Kurt était là et bizarrement, quand Blaine s'approcha de lui, il le salua.

- Salut Blaine. Lui dit-il.

- Salut, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là vendredi ? Demanda le brun.

Kurt perdit son léger sourire qu'il avait et Blaine le remarqua.

- C'est personnel. Dit le châtain froidement.

Blaine se tapa la tête mentalement.

- Désolé. Dit-il sincèrement.

À se moment, Mademoiselle Rouleau entra dans la classe pour commencer son cours.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau projet. Ce sera votre premier travail en binôme donc ça ne sera pas compliquer. Vous trouver un sujet, celui que vous voulez et vous nous le présenter en avant. Alors, je vous laisse commencer à parler avec votre partenaire.

Blaine se retourna et regarda Kurt. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir. Blaine le trouva totalement magnifique comme ça. Il le regarda quelques instants jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre ses yeux et croise les siens.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne brise le silence qui pesait entre eux.

- La musique. Dit-il simplement.

- La musique? Demanda Blaine confus.

- Ouais, notre sujet. Ça te va? Demanda Kurt en se replaçant sur sa chaise pour se tourner légèrement vers Blaine après un léger soupir.

- Pour moi c'est parfait… Mais pour t…

- C'est parfait pour moi aussi. Dit Kurt. Alors… on parle de quoi?

- De quoi aimerais-tu qu'on parle en rapport avec la musique? Demanda Blaine toujours envouté par le précédent regard de Kurt.

- On pourrait débattre sur l'importance de la musique pour les jeunes de nos âges. Proposa Kurt.

Blaine était très épaté par le châtain. Il était si mystérieux. Des fois il pouvait simplement l'envoyer balader et faire comme s'il n'existait pas et maintenant, il parlait comme s'ils étaient de vrai coéquipier… Ou même des amis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique. Dit Blaine en espérant que Kurt lui parle un peu de lui.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi. Comme tout le reste du lycée. Répondit le châtain en soupirant.

- J'aimerais en connaître plus… Sur toi je veux dire. Dit Blaine en rougissant. Il posa ses yeux sur ses livres parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Kurt ricana puis lâchant un long soupir avant de perdre son sourire et de retrouver son arrogance.

- Ça… aucune chance. Dit-il. Bon, on commence à travailler? Proposa-t-il.

- Ouais… bonne idée. Dit Blaine un peu déçue.

Ils commencèrent à travailler, mais ce n'était pas comme les deux dernières fois. Kurt se laissait plus aller et était moins désagréable. Il souriait aussi quelquefois au brun. Quelque chose qu'il avait fait rarement à quelqu'un. Celui-ci adorait le voir sourire. Il semblait plus vivant, plus agréable, plus beau, comme si s'était possible. Blaine le trouvait déjà très beau avant, mais maintenant il le trouvait simplement magnifique. Il n'était pas du genre à regarder les mecs et les reluqués. Il le faisait simplement avec Kurt. Parce que dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au lycée, il ne pouvait dévier son regard de lui chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

Le cours fut long et interminable pour les deux ados qui arrêtèrent de travailler après une demi-heure. Il en avait assez de devoir se concentrer sur leur travail et ils décidèrent donc de parler.

- Ta mère… elle est sympa. Avoua le châtain, se qui surpris le brun.

- Elle t'a trouvé très charmant. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Kurt rit.

- Mignon et sexy aussi je paris. Dit Kurt en blaguant.

- Ouais surtout, comme tout le monde quoi. Dit Blaine avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

Kurt fronça les sourcils puis rougit, il essaya de le cacher à Blaine, se qu'il ne réussit évidemment pas. Et si ce n'était pas la chose la plus sexy que Blaine avait vue de lui, il ne savait plus quoi imaginer.

- Je… On change de sujets tu veux? Dit Blaine mal à l'aise.

- Ouais… Alors… qu'est-ce que tu joues comme musique? Demanda Kurt intéressé par Blaine. Mais se n'était que pour passer le temps. Il n'allait pas en dire sur lui. Simplement en apprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je joue d'un instrument? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil.

- T'as un piano et une guitare dans ta chambre. Dit Kurt comme si s'était évident.

- Oh… tu as remarqué?

- Ouais… alors?

- Je joue surtout des chansons de comédie musicale.

Kurt fit un grand sourire puis ferma les yeux en baissant la tête. Blaine en comprit alors qu'il trouvait ça ringard.

- Je sais que c'est ringard. Dit Blaine en se prenant la tête en main.

- Non, du tout. Dit simplement le châtain.

Blaine releva la tête, surpris de sa réponse.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu apprécies les comédies musicales?

Kurt ne répondit que par une autre question.

- Tu joues autre chose? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout se qui se joue au piano où à la guitare. Elton John, Phil Colin, même du Katy Perry… Et toi?

- Moi quoi? Demanda le châtain confus.

- Tu joues d'un instrument? Demanda, le brun en espérant une réponse.

Kurt réfléchi. S'il répondait ça voulait dire s'ouvrir à nouveau à une personne, mais ce n'était que parlé de musique… pas comme s'il allait lui parler vraiment de lui et de son passé… Non?

Blaine abandonna la chance que Kurt réponde et commença à griffonner quelques notes sur un bout de papier.

- Du Piano.

Blaine tourna sa tête et regarda Kurt qui regardait toujours en avant. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sentant ceux de Blaine sur lui, puis il soupira.

- J'adorais jouer du piano. Dit-il.

Blaine ne demanda pas le pourquoi de la réponse au passer. Il sut simplement que Kurt avait déjà joué du piano, mais il remarqua la pointe de tristesse dans son visage.

- Et tu jouais quoi au piano? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'en apprendre plus.

Mais la cloche sonna. Kurt se leva alors en vitesse.

- Je… À demain. Dit-il simplement avant de partir rapidement.

Ce n'était pas le Kurt que tout le monde croyait voir. Celui qui était froid et distant cachait le vrai… Enfin, c'est se que Blaine pensait.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi le châtain agissait différemment avec lui. Il comptait bien le découvrir le plus tôt possible, en essayant de ne pas trop brusquer Kurt.

Il repensa à lui pendant toute la journée. Il le voyait dans les couloirs et celui-ci faisait comme s'il n'existait pas quand Blaine était avec des amis. Mais une fois dans l'après-midi quand il fut seul, Kurt lui envoya un léger sourire. Blaine se demandait comment il allait faire pour le faire parler. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il l'appréciait. Même quand il était bête et désagréable avec lui. Ça le rendait quelquefois un peu plus attirant et surtout inaccessible. Blaine aimait ça.

Quand leur cours privé du mardi arriva, ils s'étaient déjà entendus pendant leur dernier cours de Français, de travailler là-dessus chez Blaine.

C'est donc vers sept heures que Kurt se pointa chez le frisé, un sourire aux lèvres et toujours pile à l'heure.

- Salut Blaine. Dit-il gentiment.

Le brun, toujours aussi surpris des changements de comportement de Kurt, lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut. Lui répondit-il.

Ils montèrent alors à l'étage, puis commencèrent à travailler.

Après une bonne heure de travail. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Blaine s'étendit sur son lit, tandis que Kurt restait assit.

- Je… Commença le châtain en baissant la tête. Il avait un air timide et différent de ses habitudes.

Blaine se rassit normalement en tailleur, puis regarda Kurt.

- Je t'apprécie vraiment… Blaine. Finit le châtain en regrettant quelque peu ses paroles, mais il avait vraiment besoin de lui dire. De parler avec quelqu'un.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Il le fixa simplement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Désolé… je … je crois que je vais y aller. Dit Kurt en se levant désespérément.

- Non, reste! Je t'en pris. Supplia Blaine avec son regard de chiot battu.

Kurt le regarda honteux, comme s'il avait espéré que Blaine l'apprécie en retour. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Que ce soit sa ''famille'' où ses amis. Des amis, il n'en avait même jamais eu. Mais c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu… Mais c'était avant.

Il finit par croisé une nouvelle fois le regard de Blaine. Le suppliant de rester. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui? Pourquoi Dieu, il avait accepté de lui donner des cours privés? Il était tellement seul, qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais le méritait-il vraiment?

- Je crois que ce serais mieux de… Commença Kurt en voulant tout arrêter ça. Le voulait-il vraiment? Voulait-il vraiment arrêter de voir Blaine?

- S'il te plaît! Dit le frisé en attrapant le bras de Kurt alors qu'il allait partir.

Le châtain se figea. Il repoussa violemment la main de Blaine, se qui fit mal au brun. Kurt se reprit immédiatement.

- Oh mon dieu … je suis désolé! Dit Kurt.

- Ça va… Je… j'aimerais que tu restes. Dit Blaine tristement. S'il-te-plais.

- Ok.

Blaine remonta la tête et fit un sourire.

- On doit finir le travail de toute façon. Expliqua Kurt.

Ils se remirent donc au travail. Et Kurt resta distant, mais pas désagréable.

Après une bonne demi-heure de travaille, il finir leur projet satisfait.

- On va avoir tout le cours de jeudi libre. Dit Kurt heureux. Ça va me permettre de le manquer. Dit-il.

Blaine perdit son sourire.

- Ou pas… Se reprit Kurt.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt puis le regarda.

- Quoi? Demanda Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- T'aurais envie de jouer du piano avec moi? Demanda le brun gentiment.

Le châtain baissa la tête en pensant à la proposition de Blaine, il n'avait pas joué de piano depuis… depuis _l'accident_. Il regarda sa montre, puis remarqua qu'il était déjà tard.

- Non, je vais aller chez moi. Dit Kurt en ramassant ses affaires.

Blain acquiesça, puis ils descendirent en bas.

- Alors… À plus. Dit Blaine.

Kurt lui fit un signe de main, sans sourire cette fois-ci et il partit, en se demandant si c'était bien de se laisser aller comme ça avec Blaine. Il n'était pas capable de rester froid et méchant avec lui, ça sortait tout seul. Il le rendait différent. Se sentiment lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas été comme ça depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps…


	4. Chapter 4

Le jeudi suivant, Blaine ne s'attendit pas à voir Kurt de la journée. Et surtout pas en cours de français. Surtout qu'ils avaient déjà terminé leur travaille et que leur dernier cours était libre.

Il passa donc une des journées les plus ennuyantes de la semaine et pas seulement parce que Kurt n'était pas là, aussi à cause que son amie Santana était des plus chiante. Elle s'était disputer avec sa petit ami et insultait tout le monde. Le brun était donc partit se réfugier avec son amie Tina, mais elle, était toujours avec Mike, son petit ami. Il était un peu jaloux. Jamais il n'avait eu de petit ami. Jamais il n'avait embrassé de garçon et jamais il n'avais connu l'amour. Alors en voyant ses deux amies se bécoter à journée longue et les nombreuses disputes de Brittany et Santana qui ne durait jamais longtemps, il les enviait. En quelque sorte. Se sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un de vouloir protéger cette personne comme si notre vie en dépendait. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Peut-être un jour, qui sait?

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école vers son cours de Français, quand quelqu'un arriva à ses cotés et le salua.

Il tourna sa tête et fit un sourire à cette personne. Ensuite, il se figea et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la personne qui s'était arrêté en même temps que lui.

- Kurt? Dit-il Tu… tu es venu finalement?

- Je suis venu te sauver. Dit le châtain.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Kurt bizarrement.

- De quoi tu parle? Demanda-t-il.

- Aller viens suis-moi! Dit le châtain en prenant Blaine par le bras.

Ils sortirent de l'enseigne de l'école et se dirigèrent vers le parking des élèves.

- Tu… Non je ne peux pas partir comme ça! Dit Blaine. On a cours et…

- Et on à fini notre travaille! Aller détend-toi. Dit Kurt en s'assoyant sur le capo d'une voiture.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir comme ça sur une voiture. En plus, ya des profs qui vont nous remarquer.

Kurt sortit des clefs de sa poche, puis pesa sur le démarreur à distance. La voiture sur lequel il était assit (Une Chevrolet Impala 70) Se mit en marche.

- Oh… c'est ta voiture. Dit le brun épaté.

- Ouais, tu ne l'as pas déjà remarqué quand je suis venu chez toi?

- Non, je n'avais pas prêté attention au détail… wow! Dit Blaine en regardant autour de la voiture. C'est tout un engin! Comment tu as pu te payer un truc pareil? T'es parent doivent être riche.

Kurt se crispa à ses paroles, il ferma les yeux puis se coucha complètement sur le capo de la voiture. Il mit ses mains devant son visage, puis soupira fortement.

Blaine le regarda et se sentit mal.

- Je… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Un peu ouais.

- Désolé… même si je ne sais pas... Désolé. Dit Blaine.

Kurt rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse puis lançant un regarda à Blaine.

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir! Dit-il simplement.

- Mais… si on nous surprend? Dit Blaine en regardant autour de lui.

- T'inquiète pas! Même les profs on peur de moi. Juste celle de français qui… bref. On n'a rien à craindre.

Blaine fit confiance à Kurt. Il contourna alors la voiture, puis alla se coucher à coté du châtain. Il était un peu mal à l'aise au début, mais à fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, il se détendit et finit par fermer les yeux.

- C'est mieux que de griffonner des notes de musique sur des feuilles non? Dit Kurt en aillant toujours les yeux fermé.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, puis tourna sa tête vers Kurt.

- Comment tu sais que… Commença-t-il avant que le châtain n'ouvre lui-même les yeux et tourne également sa tête vers lui.

- Je t'ai regardé faire en cours. Dit le châtain.

Blaine ne put rien répondre. Son regard était enfouit dans celui de Kurt et il ne voulait pas le détourner. Il ressentit quelques petite douleur dans son ventre, ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur. C'était agréable et inexplicable à la fois. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il avait l'impression que ce moment durait plusieurs minutes, mais en réalité ne dura finalement que quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Blaine se releva et regarda qui les avaient déranger.

C'était pire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le directeur Figgins se trouvait devant eu avec un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là? Demanda-t-il bêtement. Je peux comprendre Monsieur Hummel, mais vous Monsieur Anderson, vous n'êtes pas sensé être en cours?

- Je… eh… Commença Blaine avant que Kurt ne mène un bras autour de son cou. Il se tourna violement face à lui à cette étreinte puis commença à rougir.

- Nous passions un peu de temps ensemble! Ça vous cause un problème, Monsieur le directeur? Dit Kurt.

Le directeur avait toujours eu peur de Kurt. Comme tout le monde. Alors le châtain était sûr qu'après ça, il partirait en les laissant tranquille.

Effectivement, l'adulte fit un regard effrayé au jeune homme, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à lycée.

Kurt retira alors ses bras d'autour de Blaine et se réinstalla sur le capo de la voiture.

Blaine resta figer. Il avait été si proche de Kurt. Ses bras fort et mince autour de lui l'avaient envouté, comme si rien n'existait plus autour d'eux que ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le châtain.

- Eh… Rien rien.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour? Demanda à nouveau Kurt.

- O…Ouais, bonne idée! Dit le brun en descendant de la voiture.

Ils y entrèrent, puis Kurt mit le contact avant de mettre la radio.

Ils se promenèrent un peux dans la ville en écoutant de la musique et en parlant de leur projet de français, jusqu'à se qu'un camion de pompier passe à coté d'eux. Kurt se figea instantanément puis regarda dans le vide. La voiture continua d'avancer et de suivre les pompiers jusqu'à une petite maison plus loin sur la rue.

- Hey regarde Kurt! La maison brule! Pauvre-eux. Dit Blaine qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard vide du châtain.

Celui-ci tourna dans la rue avant la maison, la foule qu'il y avait l'aurait empêché de passer de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es pas curieux de savoir se qui est arrivé? Demanda Blaine.

- Certainement pas! Réussit à dire le châtain. Ses bras tenaient le volant fortement. Kurt du s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Il mit ses mains devant son visage puis soupira.

- Est-ce que ça v…

- NON! Ne dit juste rien! Dit le châtain entre ses mains.

Blaine se tus, puis essayas de comprendre. Pourquoi Kurt s'emportait-il soudainement?

- Je… je vais aller te porter chez toi. Les cours son terminer de toute façon. Dit le châtain en reniflant. Il avait redémarré la voiture sans poser un seul regard sur Blaine.

Celui-ci l'avait regardé par contre. Son visage était rouge ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient légèrement humide.

Kurt avait pleuré. Enfin, il avait essayé de s'en empêcher.

Blaine ne posa pas plus de question. Voir Kurt dans cet état lui faisait mal et l'étonnais.

Le châtain déposa Blaine chez lui et repartit en vitesse sans dire bye au jeune homme.

Blaine s'était alors demander si Kurt viendrait pour leur cours du soir. Il entra dans sa maison et allait monter dans sa chambre, quand sa mère l'arrêta.

- Blaine, ton frère m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Il arrive demain. Dit-elle avec joie.

- Coop! Oh mon dieu, mais où il était? Demanda Blaine.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu lui demanderas quand il viendra. Il parait qu'il s'ait fais mettre dehors de son appartement. Répondit Isabelle tristement. Il va rester pendant un temps dans la chambre d'amis.

Blaine se rapprocha de sa mère.

- Ça va aller maman. Tout va bien.

- Au moins, toi tu va bien. Je suis heureuse que tu sois capable d'être heureux malgré les circonstances.

- Ça fait trois ans maman. En plus, papa ne m'aimait pas. Dit le brun tristement en baissant la tête.

- Ne dit pas ça! Il t'aimait, Blaine. Il est partit seulement parce que… Parce que…

- C'est ça… Commença Blaine en changeant de ton. Il est partit à cause de moi et il n'ait jamais revenue. Dit-il. À cause de moi.

Puis il partit dans sa chambre sans écouter les cris de sa mère qui lui disaient de revenir.

Il s'enferma, puis se coucha dans son lit.

Il avait toujours pensé que c'était sa faute. S'il n'aurait jamais avoué à ses parent qu'il était gay, son père ne serait jamais partit. Tout était de sa faute, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se détester pour ça. Parce qu'après tout, c'était son père qui n'avait su l'accepter tel qu'il était. L'avait-il fait en voulant revenir à la maison?

Blaine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il espérait que se soit Kurt qui lui envoyait un message, mais c'était Santana.

« Hey le Hobbit! Aucun Kurt de l'après-midi et aucun signe de toi avant et après ton cours de français. Tu t'es enfin taper le badboy?» - Santana.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque remarque déplacer de sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, on a baisé dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce que Figgins nous attrape.» - Blaine

« SÉRIEUSEMENT?» - Santana

« NON! Arrête un peu de te concentrer sur moi et va plutôt arranger tes problèmes avec Brittany.» - Blaine

« Tu sais quoi, ton manque de sexe te rends affreusement blessant. » - Santana

« Bonne soirée, Satan!» - Blaine

« Bonne baise avec Kurt, Blainey» - Santana

Ledit Blainey en profita pour envoyer un message à Kurt pour lui demander s'il venait toujours. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, qu'il ressue un appelle. Il était certain que c'était Santana.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _Demanda Blaine en répondant.

_- Wow! J'te dérange? _

_- Oh… Kurt… Non je suis désolé… Je… je pensais que… _Commença le frisé déstabilisé avant de se faire couper par Kurt.

_- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer plus tard ce soir. Je… J'ai des choses à faire. Dison, huit heures. _Dit Kurt d'une voix faible et tremblante.

_- Eh… Oui ça devrait aller. Est-ce que tout va bien Kurt?_

Puis le châtain raccrocha avant que Blaine est le temps de lui dire bye. Il avait l'air vraiment bizarre au téléphone, mais il fit comme si de rien était, puis descendit aidée sa mère à préparer le repas. En attendant impatiemment que huit heures arrivent.

* * *

Réview?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5!

J'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne pourrai plus poster aussi souvent. Ma famille reviens de vacance, donc, plus d'ordinateur à volonté! :(

Mais j'essayerai de faire le plus vite possible, le meilleure possible et le moins de faute possible :)

Sur se, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Huit heures arriva très vite pour Blaine, mais attendre Kurt fut très long. Le châtain ne franchit pas les porte de la maison Anderson avant huit heure trente. Le brun fut étonné de voir qu'il était en retard. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il sut à la seconde que Kurt franchi la porte qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il était entré tête baisser, les yeux tout rouge, et il semblait trembler. Il n'osait pas regarder Blaine en fasse tellement il avait honte.

Pourquoi donc était-il venu dans cet état. Ce demanda Kurt en voyant Blaine le regarder tristement.

- Viens, on va monter. Dit le brun doucement.

Ils montèrent alors en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.

Kurt y entra rapidement puis déposa ses affaires de français sur le lit.

- Bon, on va vite commencer, on a une heure de retard et je ne veux pas rester trop tard. J'ai… des trucs à… à faire. Expliqua-t-il.

Blaine s'assit à coté de lui et le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kurt arrête tout mouvement.

Blaine leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur celle de Kurt. Celui-ci redressa la tête vers le brun. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi gentil? Ce demanda Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Blaine à Kurt.

Le châtain avait besoin de parlé, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider le cœur. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Blaine pour garder ça secret? Il continua de le fixer puis prit une décision. Tant pis s'il le perdait lui aussi, il était habitué de souffrir.

- Je… je n'ai rien. Dit-il en baisant la tête.

Sa main était toujours recouverte par celle de Blaine qui ne l'avait pas bougé de là. Il sentait des frissons parcourir dans tout son bras et qui se dirigeait jusqu'à son cœur.

- Kurt… Je… Pourquoi ne m'en parle-tu pas? Demanda Blaine.

- Je… je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Avoua le châtain en osant croisée son regard.

- Et pourquoi?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- C'est une longue histoire. Expliqua-t-il.

Blaine lâcha sa main puis s'assit en tailleur face à Kurt, qui releva la tête.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Dit Blaine en posant son menton contre ses mains.

Kurt ricana, puis réfléchit.

- Quand… Quand j'avais huit ans… Mes… Mes parents sont morts, tout les deux. La maison a brûlé et ils n'en sont jamais sortis. Voir se camion de pompier aujourd'hui m'a fais rappeler à quel point je m'en voulais pour ça et à quel point ma vie était misérable dans eux. Expliqua Kurt en essuyant ses joues qui étaient recouverte par quelques petites larmes.

Blaine n'attendit pas qu'il lui donne plus de détail, puis il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Le châtain s'était raidit face à cette étreinte, jusqu'à se qu'il sente les bras de Blaine se serrer plus fortement sur lui. Normalement, il l'aurait repoussé violement et serait partit en courant, mais il fit quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même. Il enroula c'est bras autour du brun et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour commencer à pleurer.

Blaine sut à ce moment là, qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Elle était au près de Kurt. Il ne voulait plus se retirer de cette étreinte. Il voulait rester là à le réconforter et à l'écouter aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Toute la vie s'il le fallait.

Il ne s'avait pas se qui lui avait prit de le prendre dans ses bras, mais quand Kurt avait répondit à cet étreinte, il sut que se jeune homme avait besoin d'être aimer, d'être écouter et réconforter.

Blaine ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais elle ne devait pas être très joyeuse puisque Kurt avait l'air mal heureux.

Et voir Kurt mal heureux brisait le petit cœur de Blaine.

Il finit par se détacher de lui à contrecœur, mais il s'assit à ses côtés. Il le regarda sécher ses larmes en le regardant dans les yeux.

Kurt ne sentait plus aucune honte, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarda Blaine le regarder d'une façon assez troublant. Avait-il pitié de lui? Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié et surtout pas la sienne.

- Je te comprends. Finit par dire le plus jeune.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, puis renifla avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Mon père est mort il y a trois ans. Par ma faute. Dit le brun.

Kurt le regarda et écouta son récit. Blaine lui dit tout, son coming-out et même le message reçu de son père quelques heure avant son accident de voiture. Kurt fut attentif du début à la fin sans rien dire. Il se sentait mal pour Blaine, mais ça ne pouvais pas être pire de se qu'il à vécu, lui. Il s'en plaignait rarement. Seulement quand les vieux souvenirs ressortaient de son esprit.

Par la suite, il décida qu'il commençait à se faire très tard. Il se leva, suivit de Blaine et ils descendirent les marchent en silence, puisque Isabelle était déjà coucher.

- Je suis content qu'on aille parler. Dit le brun.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien, d'une certaine manière.

- Alors… Commença Blaine avant de se rapprocher de Kurt.

Le châtain se laissa faire alors que Blaine le prenait dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Une étreinte assez courte, mais réconfortante.

- À demain. Dit Kurt avant de partir de la demeure.

Blaine resta dans l'entrer. Après avoir fermer la porte, il se laissa tomber contre celle-ci, puis regarda le plafond en souriant comme un idiot.

Il était amoureux.

Il était enfin, amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui.

De Kurt Hummel.

Il ne réussit pas à dormir ce soir là. Il joua du piano toute la nuit et rêvassa en pensant à Kurt.

Comment était-il tombé aussi facilement amoureux de se garçon? Il se dit que ça devait être ça, l'amour.

Il le savait maintenant. La raison pour lequel il le regardait depuis ses deux dernières années, c'était parce qu'ils avaient été destiné l'un à l'autre.

Blaine le savait maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain quand il arriva à l'école, il repéra rapidement le châtain à son casier. Il alla directement le voir.

- Hey salut! Dit-il avec un air enthousiasme.

Kurt eu peur, n'étant pas habituer à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole au lycée, puis regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vus.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Blaine. Dit-il en continuant de fouiller dans sa case.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi le problème? Demanda le brun confus.

- Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec quelqu'un comme moi au lycée.

- Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi? Je n'ais rien contre toi. Dit Blaine sincèrement en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Kurt ferma son casier, puis regarda le brun.

- On se voit en cours, Blaine. Dit-il avant de partir.

Le plus jeune resta là, bouche bée. Jusqu'à ce que Santana ne fasse part de sa présence.

- Oh-la… Ton jolie petit cul n'a pas fais l'affaire hier soir à ce que je vois!

Blaine s'écarta violemment de son amie, puis partit chercher ses affaires. Il commençait malheureusement en français et avait peur de ce que Kurt allait faire.

Pourtant, le châtain ne fit rien, rien du tout. Il ne lui parla même pas, préférant écouter ce que la prof disait. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard et ne lui dit même pas bye à la fin du cours.

Blaine ne se laissa pas abattre.

Pendant l'heure du diner alors qu'il se cherchait une place dans la cafétéria, il repéra Kurt seul au fond de la grande salle. Il s'approcha alors de lui puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- Salut. Dit-il.

Kurt soupira et se leva. Il jeta le reste de son plateau à la poubelle et partit.

Blaine resta seul, jusqu'à ce que tout le glee club, qui avait vu la scène, se joigne à lui.

- C'est dur! Courage Blaine. Dit Mercedes qui s'était assise à côté du brun suivit de Tina.

- Ça va aller Blainey? Demanda la dernière.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Répondit le brun.

Il ne mangea rien, préférant jouer avec sa fourchette dans son spaghetti.

- Mange, sinon t'aurais moins de force pour la baise. Dit Santana.

- T'es vraiment obsédé par le sexe toi hein! Dit Blaine outré. Tu ne pense qu'à ça vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

L'hispanique ne répondit rien et continua à manger en regardant son ami. Elle était quand-même triste pour lui.

- Il va te revenir Blaine. Il ne peut pas se passer d'un joli petit cul comme le tien. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci San, c'est de ça que j'avais besoin pour mon moral.

- Une petite branlette de ton Badboy aussi te remonterait le moral. Dit-elle pour rire.

Blaine ricana pour la première fois depuis le début du déjeuner. Elle ne changera décidément jamais.

À la fin des cours, Blaine revit Kurt à son casier et il décida d'aller le voir pour clarifier certaine chose.

- Hey Kurt…

Le concerner se retourna devant Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi? Demanda le brun.

- Parce que j'agis comme ça avec TOUT le monde. Dit le châtain exaspéré en fermant son casier très fort.

- Mais je croyais qu'on… Que nous… Commença le brun confus.

- Que nous? Il n'y a pas de NOUS qui tienne. T'as vraiment crus qu'un Intello pourrait être ami avec un ''Badboy'' comme moi. Répondit le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant des guillemets imaginaire avec c'est doigt quand il dit le mot Badboy.

- Intello, il ne faut pas y aller fort quand-même.

- Tu n'a même pas besoin de cours privé, Blaine. Mademoiselle Rouleau à fait ça pour me punir moi. Tu n'a pas besoin d'aide. Et tu n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans ta vie. Dit Kurt avant de partir.

- Kurt… Kurt je t'en pris attends! Commença le brun avant de regarder Kurt sortir du bâtiment.

Il ne le suivit pas. Son cœur venait de se brisé en mille miettes. Il avait vraiment été stupide. Kurt avait raison. Comment un gars comme lui, aurait pu aimer un gars ordinaire comme Blaine Anderson?

* * *

Pauvre petit Blainey :(

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour l'attente. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à écrire :( Ou même de lire. (La mort de Cory Monteith ma vraiment troubler) Paix à son âme!

Bref, je vous laisse à se chapitre où Kurt laisse entendre quelques petite chose sur son passer

N'hésitez-pas à me laisser des reviews à la fin.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Durant tout le week-end, Blaine resta enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer. Il avait pensé être amoureux de Kurt Hummel. Quel idiot! Il avait honte de lui-même.

Peu à peu, sa tristesse s'était transformée en rage. Il avait tellement de rage en lui que s'en était insensé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, frappé pour laisser sortir toute sa frustration. Pour son père qui est mort par sa faute, pour sa mère qui est malheureuse et pour son frère qui est devenue un SDF à cause de lui. Et surtout, pour avoir cru que quelqu'un comme Kurt voudrait être son ami.

C'est donc pour cela que le lundi matin il se leva deux heures plutôt pour aller à l'école. Il devait se défouler sur quelque chose qui n'était pas vivant. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en prison après tout.

Arriver au lycée, il prit son sac avec ses vêtements de sport et marcha à travers les couloirs déserts de McKinley jusqu'au vestiaire.

Quand il fut entré dans la salle, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Soit les joueurs de foot avaient oublié d'éteindre un robinet de douche après leur entrainement de vendredi, ou quelqu'un était en train de se laver. Il croyait pourtant être le seul déjà arrivé au lycée.

Il alla donc voir par curiosité, puis regretta son geste.

C'était Kurt, il était sous la douche, complètement nu.

Blaine se figea puis ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps. Tellement plus sexy que ce que Blaine avait imaginé. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bas de son dos, heureusement pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se trouver dans une situation gênante.

Il s'approcha un peu plus puis remarqua les détails de son dos découvert. Il avait des cicatrices un peu partout, une sur ses épaules en particulier. Mais comment diable s'était-il fait ça?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que Kurt se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda le châtain furieux.

- Je… J'étais venu pour faire de la boxe. Dit-il en regardant le torse de Kurt. Il se sentit un peu plus serrer dans son pantalon et se retourna pour aller vers les casiers non loin des douches pour pas que Kurt ne le remarque.

Le châtain se retourna alors et continua de se laver en regardant Blaine du coin de l'œil.

Le brun fit de même en commençant à se changer. Il se sentait par contre fixé par l'autre garçon.

En effet, le châtain avait commencé à regarder Blaine se changer. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune Hobbit qui était derrière lui pouvait avoir un corps aussi… aussi parfait.

Il avait été méchant avec lui, il le savait, mais s'était pour son bien. Ou pour le sien? Même s'il savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de Blaine.

- Écoute, je… Commença-t-il avant de se retourner vers le plus jeune.

Celui-ci se retourna, il n'avait enfilé qu'un short pour le moment, donc le châtain pu voir son torse.

_Wow_. Fut tout se qu'il réussit à penser.

- Oui? Demanda Blaine le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Je… Non, oublie ça. Dit Kurt en se retournant pour éteindre l'eau.

Blaine, lui, finit de se changer, puis partit vers la salle de boxe, laissant Kurt seul.

Le châtain s'enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, puis alla à son casier pour se changer. Il passa cependant devant un miroir puis s'y arrêta. Il se tourna sur le coté puis regarda sa cicatrice sur son épaule.

Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais partie. Après tout ce temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Blaine en revenant dans la salle.

Kurt sursauta puis se retourna vers le brun.

- Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Kurt prit au piège.

- Je… j'avais oublié mes gangs.

Blaine regarda Kurt pendant quelques secondes, puis repartit.

Avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la pièce, Kurt l'arrêta.

- On s'appelle? Demanda-t-il.

Blaine fit un sourire que Kurt ne vit pas.

En fin de compte, peut-être que… que Kurt avait changé d'idée_._ Ce dit-il.

- Oui… on s'appelle. Répondit-il avant de sortir avec un air radieux.

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller boxer, il finit donc par aller s'entrainer pour ne pas que ce soit louche.

Après une bonne heure, il alla à la douche, mais il pensa à Kurt et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son corps nu… dans cette même cabine il y a de ça une heure.

Blaine regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il était seul, puis ferma les yeux.

Il pensa aux mains de Kurt, les mains de Kurt sur son corps. Elles descendaient le long de son torse. Il sentit ensuite sa bouche sur la sienne avant de la sentir se diriger vers son cou et descendre de plus en plus bas.

Il descendit par la suite sa propre main et commença à se caresser doucement en imaginant la main de Kurt à la place.

- Kurt… Souffla-t-il toujours les yeux fermés.

Il continua de bouger sa main de plus en plus vite, toujours en imaginant Kurt dans sa tête.

Kurt qui l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les lèvres. Kurt en train de l'embrasser passionnément tout en le caressant avec rapidité. Il se pencherait vers son oreille et lui dirait.

_-Tu aimes ça hein? _

Avant de la mordiller légèrement avant de retourner à ses lèvres avides de baiser.

Blaine accéléra ses vas et-viens et prit soutien sur le mur en face de lui avec son autre main.

- Kurt… Gémit-il une dernière fois avant de jouir dans sa propre main.

Il se redressa après quelques secondes puis allait continuer de se laver jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit non loin.

Kurt apparu derrière un casier les joues toutes rouge et l'air un peux déstabiliser. Il n'osait pas regarder Blaine. Il s'avança, puis prit quelques choses sur un des comptoirs près des douches.

- Je… j'avais oublié mon veston. Dit-il avant de repartir à petits pas vers la sortie. À plus. Rajouta-il avant de sortir.

Blaine était resté figé en se disant : _oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Depuis combien de temps il était là? _

Le brun fut certain, par rapport au visage du châtain, qu'il l'avait entendue pendant tout ce temps.

- Bordel de merde! Lâcha-t-il à voix haute avant de se taper la tête mentalement. Il va me prendre pour un obsédé maintenant.

Il stoppa le robinet, puis enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'aller s'habiller et de partir se préparer pour les cours qui commençaient que dans une trentaine de minutes.

Sa journée fut des plus bizarres, surtout pendant son cours de français. Kurt ne l'avait pas reparlé, mais il lui avait fait un sourire timide quand le brun avait pénétré dans la classe. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler ou lui demander quoique ce soit. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la matière, mais décidément, il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait vraiment besoin de Kurt. Mais comment lui dire?

Heureusement pour lui, le châtain remarqua sa détresse, mais n'osa pas non plus lui parler. Il avait tellement été bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu ou plutôt entendu au petit matin.

Oui, Kurt était là quand Blaine se faisait plaisir dans les vestiaires et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'écouter faire avec plaisir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cru que penser à _ça, _lui ferait autant plaisir.

Pas après tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

À la fin du cours, ils se séparèrent pour prendre deux chemins différents, sans adresser un regard à l'autre.

Le cœur du brun, qui s'était remis des horreurs que Kurt lui avait dites, se serra alors qu'il appréhendait le fait de ne plus jamais revoir Kurt en dehors du lycée. Il était triste, mais il espérait que tout n'était pas fini entre eux. Il l'espérait plus que tout.

Le lendemain, Blaine fit tout son possible pour ne pas le fixer dans les couloirs, mais il en était incapable. Pas après ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques jours plutôt. Il se sentait idiot d'être tombé amoureux de lui aussi rapidement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était arriver tout seul, sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte.

Kurt, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait été affreux avec la seule personne qui avait été gentille avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir faible avec le brun et il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable. Il avait appris à rester ferme et dur avec tout le monde pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'il ne soufrait déjà. Tout ça lui avait couté sa vie sociale et tous ses amis, mais au moins il ne courait plus le danger se faire blesser une nouvelle fois.

La journée passa par contre très vite, ils ne se parlèrent pas non plus pendant leur cours de français. Jusqu'à se que la cloche sonne et qu'ils doivent partirent.

- Hey… Blaine… Dit Kurt alors que celui-ci ramassait ses effets.

- Ouais? Dit le brun surpris d'entendre la voix de Kurt.

- T'es partant pour ton cours de ce soir? Demanda le châtain.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que j'étais un intello qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide!

- Arrête et accepte, je sais que tu as besoin d'aide. Dit le châtain en mettant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda le brun.

- Ton froncement de sourcils et tes longs soupirs de détresse quand tu lisais le texte ne cachent rien. Dit le châtain en souriant bêtement.

- Alors, tu me fixes pendant que je travaille? Demanda le brun en laissant finalement paraître un sourire sur son visage.

- À ce soir Blaine. Dit Kurt avant de partir.

Le brun, qui était très heureux d'apprendre que Kurt voulait toujours l'aider, continua de sourire jusqu'à son casier. Santana le rejoint et remarqua qu'il avait l'air enfin heureux.

- Le sexe t'avait manqué à ce que je vois! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter son ami qui ne l'avait pas vu.

Blaine se retourna vers la Cheerios, puis lui sourit.

- Tu as parfaitement raison! Je devrais me faire plaisir plus souvent. Dit Blaine en riant. Mais la prochaine fois, je devrais oublier les endroits publics. Dit-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Santana ne répliqua rien, elle était complètement bouche bée.

Blaine éclata de rire devant le visage de sa meilleure amie. À quoi elle avait bien pu penser.

- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais en manque au point de faire ça avec Hummel pendant un cours. Tu me surprends, vraiment. Dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire de garce. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai accomplis avec toi Blaine.

Puis elle partit.

Blaine continua donc de ramasser ses choses, étant fière d'avoir réussi à faire taire Santana pendant quelques secondes. Il l'aimait beaucoup, ça c'était sûr, mais il était un peu fatigué par le fait qu'elle se mêle de sa vie sexuelle. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec personne et qu'il ne se faisait pas plaisir tous les jours, mais elle insistait.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était parti à sa voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Si on pouvait appeler ça un chez-soi!

Il repensa à Blaine. Il voulait absolument s'excuser de son attitude. Il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait besoin d'un ami à qui parler. Et il faisait assez confiance à Blaine maintenant.

Même s'il avait été un peu effrayé après l'avoir entendu se faire plaisir. Surtout que le brun avait mentionné son nom en se caressant. Il se sentait flatté, voir même désiré, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis ses huit ans. Mis à part de façon horrible… Bref…

Il essaya de se trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, puis fit ses devoirs pour faire passer le temps. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre l'heure d'aller chez Blaine pour enfin s'excuser.

Il décida de lui envoyer un message texte.

« Salut, je serai là dans quinze minutes.» - Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Il est six heures trente! Pas que ça me déplaise, c'est que mon frère vient d'arriver.» - Blaine

« Oh… On peut laisser faire si tu veux!» - Kurt

« NON! En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup te le présenter, tu peux venir tout de suite si tu veux :)» - Blaine.

« OK… j'arrive.» - Kurt.

Le châtain remit le téléphone dans sa poche, puis alla à sa voiture.

Blaine voulait lui présenter son frère. Il commença à stresser un tout petit peu. Mais Blaine lui avait quand même bien parlé de lui. Mis à part les difficultés qu'il avait depuis la mort de son père, il n'était pas méchant pour autant. Selon Blaine.

Kurt se dirigea alors vers la demeure des Anderson en souriant et en chantant dans sa superbe voiture. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas chanté, ça lui avait peut-être manqué, dans un sens, ça lui avait toujours rendu le sourire.

Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et cogna à la porte toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il se décomposa quand on vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Kurt… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Cooper?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde me revoila avec le chapitre sept :)

Le huitième sera poster au plus tard Jeudi.

Sur se, je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture de se chapitre.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

- Cooper?

Kurt regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'habite ici figure-toi. Comment tu as eu mon adresse? Demanda le plus vieux.

- Je… je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici. Déglutis le châtain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu…

- KURT! S'exclama Blaine en arrivant au côté de son frère.

- Tu connais ce gars? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh… ouais! Cooper, je te présente Kurt. Dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Kurt était resté figé. Cooper était donc le frère de Blaine. Comment était-ce que le hasard aurait pu si mal tomber, maintenant, il devait s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible. Cooper allait certainement tout raconter à Blaine et il ne voudra plus jamais le voir.

- Aller, viens. Dit Blaine en prenant son bras pour le monter jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Cooper était reparti dans la sienne.

Kurt restait droit comme un piquet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda le brun inquiet.

- Je dois y aller. Dit Kurt en voulant ressortir de la maison

Blaine l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer ça avec toi. Je suis désolé. Dit-il en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Tout était fini maintenant. Tout le monde allait savoir.

Kurt sortit de la maison et Blaine ne le suivit pas. Il était furieux, mais qu'est-ce que Cooper avait pu bien lui dire pour qu'il parte comme ça. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait encore fait?

Il se dirigea en vitesse vers la chambre de celui-ci et entra sans cogner et en criant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Dit-il en approchant de Cooper.

- C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question. Depuis quand te tiens-tu avec lui? Demanda l'adulte en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Quel est le problème?

- Il est dangereux. Tu ne devrais pas être ami avec lui. Il faut que tu cesses de le voir.

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas mon père! Et deuxièmement, d'où connais-tu Kurt? Demanda Blaine toujours en colère et confus.

Cooper se recula et regarda son frère.

- Je le connais, c'est tout. Dit-il en baissant la tête honteusement. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes de ma chambre. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais papa n'aurais jamais accepté que tu traines avec se genre de personne. Dit-il en repoussant Blaine hors de sa chambre et de claqué la porte.

Le brun repartit alors dans sa chambre en furie. Il claqua sa porte également, puis se coucha dans son lit. Il essaya de se calmer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il tendit son bras jusqu'à sa commode et prit l'appareil.

C'était Kurt.

Blaine allait décrocher, mais il réfléchit. Il était vraiment exaspéré. Son cœur lui disait de répondre, mais sa tête lui disait le contraire. Était-il vraiment dangereux? Cooper avait-il raison? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien. Il ne comprenait pas.

Le téléphone continua de sonner et Blaine le regardait. Il ne décrocha pas et la sonnerie cessa, affichant un appel manqué sur son écran. Il redéposa son cellulaire puis se replaça dans sa position initiale après un long soupir et ferma les yeux.

Son téléphone ses remis à sonner une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci Blaine sauta dessus et répondit.

_- Kurt je suis désolé je voulais répondre, mais je…_

_- Blainey à des problèmes avec son chéri. Dit une voix féminine. _

_- Oh… Santana. Désolé je croyais que c'était Kurt._

_- J'ai bien vu. Écoute le nain, on sort ce soir et je t'oblige à venir avec moi. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. _

_- On a école demain San. _

_- On s'en fou. Une petite soirée au Scandal's ne te fera pas de tors. Je passe te chercher vers neuf heures moins quart. Fais-toi sexy._

_- Non je… _

Santana avait déjà raccroché. Quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Blaine fit un long soupir, puis se leva de son lit. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir sans que sa mère lui pose de question? Et qu'allait-il mettre?

Finalement, sortir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il alla donc prendre une douche et commença à se préparer.

À huit heures trente il descendit les marchent des escaliers silencieusement pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent, mais le contraire se passât.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Cooper qui était dans le salon et qui l'avait entendu passer clandestinement derrière lui.

- Où est maman? Demanda le brun.

- Elle est couchée. Elle travaille tôt demain. Dit le plus vieux en se retournant vers son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne vas pas avec Kurt au moins?

- NON! Dit le brun furieusement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui. Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Je ne le connais peut-être pas, mais je sais qui il est. Alors, fais attention OK.

- Je m'en vais avec Santana. Ne dis pas à maman que je suis sorti OK? Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

- Ouais. Dit simplement le plus vieux.

- Merci.

Puis il sortit attendre son amie, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- ALLER BLANEY DÉPÊCHE-TOI! Y À UN JOLI PETIT CUL QUI T'ATTEND! Cria l'hispanique de sa voiture.

- Ta gueule! Ils vont nous entendre! Chuchota Blaine quand il fut près de son amie.

Il contourna la voiture pour monter du côté passager.

- Minuit maximum! Dit le brun à sa meilleure amie. J'ai cours demain.

- Moi aussi et puis? Tu vas voir, on va passer une belle soirée.

- Brittany sait que tu sors? Demanda Blaine alors que Santana avait démarré la voiture.

Elle perdit son sourire puis monta le son de la radio.

- On s'est disputé. Dit-elle tristement.

- Encore? Oh San je suis désolé.

L'hispanique ne réagit pas, elle continua de fixer la route.

- Alors, t'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un à me présenter. Dit Blaine en soupirant.

Santana reprit son sourire de garce.

- T'en à déjà mare de Hummel?

- Non. Il n'est juste pas pour moi. Dit-il tristement en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. Dit-il en se frappant la tête avec la paume de sa main.

- Tu as raison. C'était complètement illogique. C'est juste dans les films qu'on voit un Badboy et un nerd finir ensemble à la fin.

- Je ne suis pas un nerd! Se défendit Blaine blessé et choqué.

L'hispanique rit.

- Non c'est vrai, il te manque les lunettes.

Blaine soupira puis sourit. Il n'était pas nerd. Il aimait seulement avoir de bonnes notes. En plus, il ne passait pas son temps à étudier, il passait son temps à jouer de la musique. Est-ce que les musiciens son des nerds? Non!

Ils arrivèrent au Scandal's à neuf heures pile. Le bar était plein.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bar et se commandèrent quelques choses à boire.

- Il devrait bientôt arriver. Tu vas voir, il est super bon au lit. Dit Santana en regardant à travers le bar.

- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda le brun.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas été lesbienne toute ma vie.

- Ok et lui? Il est Bie ou…

- Il est là… HEY SEB! Cria Santana en envoyant sa main à quelqu'un qui ce trouvait à l'entré du Scandal's.

Blaine se retourna et regarda à qui Santana envoya sa main. Il ne vit pas de qui elle parlait, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Kurt était là. Assis à une des tables en train de boire une bière. Il était seul, ce qui ne le surprit pas.

Blaine fixait le jeune homme qui était tout seul assis à cette table et il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre se tenait en face de lui.

- Ouais t'avais raison. Sexy ton ami. Dit cette personne à Santana.

- Je ne me tien pas avec des personnes moches Smythe. Hey Blainey! Tu fou quoi là? Dit l'hispanique en poussant légèrement son ami pour le révéler.

- Je… eh… Quoi?

- Blaine, jte présente Sébastian. Dit-elle en pointant le châtain qui était à côté d'elle.

- Salut, Santana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle me disait que tu étais super sexy. Elle ne sait pas tromper. Dit Sébastian en prenant la main de Blaine.

Le brun lui fit un sourire puis retourna son regard vers Kurt, mais il n'était plus là.

- Alors Blaine… Parle-moi un peu de toi. Dit Sébastian.

- Je… eh… Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dit le brun en regardant partout dans le bar pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas Kurt.

Peut-être l'avait-il imaginé.

Il se retourna alors vers Sébastian et le regarda. Grand, cheveux châtain, yeux verts. Blaine le trouva assez mignon finalement. Il regarda autour du garçon et vit que sa meilleure amie avait disparu.

- Où est Santana? Demanda-t-il à l'autre jeune homme.

- Parti. Elle m'a demandé de bien prendre soin de toi. Répondit le châtain.

Blaine lâcha un rire nerveux.

- C'est bien elle. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle essaie de me caser. Dit-il.

- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas pour les relations durables. Je préfère ce qui est vite fait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit Sébastian avec un sourire pervers.

Blaine leva les yeux, surpris.

- Alors, t'es avec le mauvais gars. Dit le frisé alors qu'il relevait la tête vers la table où Kurt était plutôt.

Il était de retour.

Blaine se leva alors de son banc et prit le bras de Sébastian.

- Aller vient, on va danser. Dit-il au châtain.

Ils se dirigèrent alors sur la piste de danse, non loin de Kurt pour dansé.

Blaine ne savait pas se qu'il lui avait prit, il espérait que, peut-être, le châtain le remarquerait.

Il suivit alors la danse sensuelle que Sébastian avait commencé à effectuer, mais il ne s'en faisait guère. Il continuait de regarder Kurt, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Sébastian qui commençait à se demander ce que Blaine regardait se mit à regarder dans la même direction et il remarqua Kurt qui les regardait tout les deux.

- Tu peux m'attendre une minute? Dit le châtain avant de s'approcher de Kurt.

Blaine arrêta alors de danser et regarda Kurt et Sébastian qui avait commencé à discuter. Il décida d'aller voir.

Quand il arriva au côté du châtain, il ne put que regarder Kurt.

- Oh! Blaine je te présente…

- Seb… On se connait! Dit Kurt avant de détourner son regard vers sa bière. Il n'était pas capable de regarder Blaine en face. Il devait déjà tout savoir à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ouais, il est à mon lycée. Dit finalement le brun toujours en regardant Kurt.

Alors, tout était définitivement fini, Blaine ne le considérait même plus comme un ami. Il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre. C'est ce qu'il voulait après tout.

- Oh alors… On pourrait rester ensemble ce soir! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Demanda Seb.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne… Commença Blaine.

- Moi ça me va. Dit le châtain.

Sébastian se retourna donc vers le brun qui finit par acquiescer. Le plus vieux fit alors un sourire et ils s'assirent à la table de Kurt.

- Alors, comment vont tes parents? Demanda Seb au châtain.

Kurt se figea encore une fois puis regarda Sébastian et Blaine qui étaient confus.

- Il se fait un moment que je ne les ai vus. Dit-il simplement en prenant une gorgée de sa bière alors que Blaine le fixait un sourcil élevé.

Kurt lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts quand il avait huit ans!

- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez au juste? Demanda Blaine aux deux autres garçons.

- On s'est connu quand on avait treize ans. Un était à la même école avant qu'il ne change pour aller à McKinley, moi je suis allé à la Dalton Académie. On s'est donc perdu de vue. Dit Sébastian.

- Oh je viens de te reconnaître, t'es le soliste des Warblers non? Dit Blaine en s'intéressant un peu plus au châtain, ce qui attira l'attention de Kurt.

- En effet, oui. Je me demandais comment t'as fait pour ne pas me reconnaitre plus tôt.

- Désolé, j'ai habitude de ne pas fraterniser avec les Adversaires.

- Quand on vous aura battue au Communale, nous n'en serons plus. Vas-tu vouloirs accepter de fraternisé avec moi? Demanda Sébastian en mode flirt.

- Je croyais que t'étais du genre plus coup d'un soir? Dit Blaine en riant.

- Et bien… je pourrais faire une exception. Dit le châtain aux yeux verts.

Kurt se racla la gorge nerveusement pour faire-part de sa présence.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, mais voir Sébastian ainsi avec Blaine et voir celui-ci rougir et sourire à cet homme démoniaque l'avait peut-être rendu un peu jaloux.

- Désoler Kurt… Dit Sébastian. Parle-moi de toi alors, comment ça va le lycée? Tu dois être en dernière non?

- Oh tu sais, tout à changer, rien n'est plus pareil. Avoua le châtain tristement. Parle de toi plutôt. Dit Kurt.

Sébastian commença alors à parler de lui, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, Kurt regardait Blaine et celui-ci essayait de faire comme si ça l'indifférait. Ils commencèrent alors à se fixer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne se lève.

- Je vais aller me chercher une autre bière. Dit-il avant de partir. Il fallait qu'il fuie Kurt. Il n'avait pas envie de rester là et de se laisser intimider par son regard. Il en avait mare de son attitude et n'avais plus envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Il resta alors au bar et commença à boire… Un peu trop.

* * *

Blaine/Alcool... Ouch! :$

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il se redressa légèrement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit dernière. Au moins, il était dans son lit. La seule différence, était qu'il était complètement nu.

- Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Ce demanda-t-il à voix haute apeurer.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde? Demanda le châtain à coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda le brun surpris.

- T'as beaucoup bu hier soir. À minuit j'ai voulu qu'on parte, mais Seb insistait pour qu'on reste, j'ai décidé de rester. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec lui. Il aurait pu… enfin… Tu sais comment il est. Dit Kurt timidement.

- Ok… Et… pourquoi je suis nu? Demanda Blaine en regardant en dessous de la couverture qui cachait son entre-jambe.

Kurt rougie à cet instant, ce qui fit peur à Blaine.

- On n'a quand même pas… Commença-t-il un peu perturber.

- Oh non non! C'est que t'as sauté dans le lac à coté du bar et quand je suis venu te reconduire, je me suis dit que… que tu allais être malade si tu restais avec tes vêtements mouillés. Dit le châtain toujours aussi rouge. Alors je… je t'ais...

- Tu m'as déshabillé. Dit Blaine aussi rouge que le châtain. Il leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent un instant.

- O…Ouais…

- Et tu n'ais pas repartit après?

- J'ai voulu, mais ta mère était réveillée et elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester pour la nuit. Je crois qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que je t'ais ramené, mais elle doit penser que c'est moi qui t'as fais sortir un soir de semaine. Dit Kurt tristement.

- Je vais lui expliquer, mais Je suis dans la merde. Dit le brun en se couchant dans son lit en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

Kurt était resté debout à coté du lit et le regardait. En faite, il portait plus son attention à l'endroit où le pli de la couverture laissait entrevoir le V au niveau des hanches sur le corps du brun. Il releva les yeux pour observer le plus jeune avant de se relever.

- Et… tu as dormis où? Demanda le frisé.

Kurt rougit à nouveau.

- Ok… je vois. On a dormit ensemble alors que j'étais complètement nu. C'est un bon départ. Plus gênant que ça tu meurs. Dit Blaine en riant. Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie.

- Tu ferais mieux. Sébastian aurait pu en profiter si je ne serais pas rester. Dit Kurt.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup d'être rester.

Kurt lui sourit puis ramassa son blouson. Blaine n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne le portait pas.

- Alors moi j'y vais. Dit-il.

- Je te raccompagnerais bien à la porte, mais… Commença Blaine avant de regarder en dessous de la couverture. Je suis tout nu et même si tu m'a déjà vue, je ne crois pas que se serais approprié. Dit le brun en riant timidement.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai rien vue il faisait noir et… t'étais déjà en dessous des couvertures.

- Ah ok, c'est un peu moins gênant dans ce cas. Dit le brun toujours timidement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide.

- Oh crois-moi ça l'est quand même. C'était la première fois que je déshabillais un ami ivre qui était à peine capable de se rappeler son propre nom. Dit le châtain en souriant. Il avait trouver ça très drôle, d'une certaine manière.

Blaine resta figer et regardait Kurt avec un énorme sourire.

- Quoi? Demanda le châtain confus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as dis, ami. Répondit le brun heureux.

- Oh… Ok Blaine mettons les choses au clair… Commença Kurt avec un air sérieux.

- Oh non! Tu ne peux pas changer d'idée! Tu l'as dit c'est fais! Tu as clairement dit AMI! Dit Blaine en riant.

Kurt ricana également puis s'assit au bout du lit.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ami, mais… Dit-il au brun.

- Mais quoi?

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se parle au lycée. Je veux dire, en dehors des cours. Sinon tout le monde va penser que je suis devenue sociable et que… bref je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention.

- Ok, je peux comprendre. Dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

- Et… je ne peux plus venir ici si Cooper est là. Dit Kurt.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais qui pourrais t'empêcher de venir chez moi? Demanda le brun confus et fâcher.

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Il ne t'a rien dit? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du me dire?! Dit Blaine un peu choqué.

Le châtain sourit. Tout n'était pas terminé finalement.

- C'est pas important. Bon, je vais y aller. Dit Kurt avant d'envoyer la main à Blaine et de sortir de la pièce.

Quand Kurt sortit de la pièce, se fut le temps pour le brun de se ressaisir.

Premièrement, Kurt voulais êtes son ami. Deuxièmement, ils avaient dormit ensemble et finalement… KURT L'AVAIT DÉSHABILLER! Il secoua la tête pour voir si tout était vrai, puis regarda à nouveau en dessous des couvertures. Toujours nu. Il se leva avec sa couverture autour de la taille puis regarda par la fenêtre. Kurt était là, prêt à monter dans sa voiture et à quitter la demeure. Blaine fut sortit de ses penser quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre.

- Il est partit trop tôt n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, il ne voulait sûrement pas voir Cooper. Dit Blaine en se retournant vers sa mère. MAMAN! Oh mon dieu! Ce n'est pas se que tu crois. Dit-il en regardant la couverture autour de sa taille.

- Non je sais, Kurt m'a expliquer hier soir. Et… en parlant de lui, j'aimerais que tu…

- Si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter de le voir à cause d'hier, je veux simplement t'informer que c'était l'idée de Santana et que Kurt n'a rien à voir la dedans. On c'est juste croisé là-bas. Expliqua le frisé.

Isabelle hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais que… que tu fasses plus attention. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas sortir trop tard la semaine. Mais la prochaine fois dit le moi, comme ça je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. Dit-elle tristement.

- Je sais, tu as raison.

- Pour une fois c'est ok. Je te permets de manquer les cours aujourd'hui, mais n'oublis pas d'aller voir tes professeur demain pour leur demander les notes de cours que t'as manqué. Lui dit-elle fermement.

- Merci maman. T'es géniale. Lui dit Blaine avec son éternel sourire.

- Bon, je vais aller travailler. N'oublis pas de remercier Kurt de t'avoir ramené.

- Pas de problème.

Quand sa mère partit, au lieu de s'habiller, il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez et ça le répugnait. Il prit par contre son cellulaire pour envoyer un message à Kurt et son iPod. Il entra dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau et ajouta de la mousse. Beaucoup de mousse. Ensuite, il alluma son iPod et le brancha dans la radio.

Quand la maison était vide et qu'il était tout seul, Blaine prenait toujours un bain. Il profitait du fait que la maison soit vide et tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir avec un bain moussant et sa musique, parfois en envoyant des texto à Santana ou à Tina.

Il enleva la couverture qu'il avait sur lui et la lança dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte et de s'installer dans l'eau chaude. Il resta là les yeux fermer en jouant un peu avec la mousse pour recouvrir son corps quelques instant, avant d'étendre son bras et d'attraper son téléphone.

« Ma mère voulait te remercier de m'avoir raccompagné hier soir. Et elle m'a demandé de te demander si tu as apprécié la vue? ;)» - Blaine

Il voulait lui faire une petite blague qui sonnait un peu perverse finalement.

« Tu lui diras que ça m'as fais plaisir. Et je te rappelle que je n'ais rien vue, Blaine! » - Kurt.

Blaine sourit.

« Quand même, j'ai un sacré corps et le tien est pas mal non plus!» - Blaine.

Le brun avait envoyé sa réponse un peu trop vite n'ayant pas relu se qu'il avait écrit. Il fut mort de honte.

« Est-ce que tu as bu? Tu parle exactement comme hier soir ;)» - Kurt.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça?» - Blaine.

« Tu as flirté avec moi toute la soirée, je te repoussais et tu allais voir Seb.» - Kurt.

« Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé?» - Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas et Blaine désespéra. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça? Kurt allait sûrement se douter qu'il flashait dessus depuis longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu es au lycée?» - Blaine.

« Non, j'ai décidé de rentrer et de… Regarder un film tranquille.» - Kurt.

« Ça te dirais d'aller prendre un café dans une heure environ?» - Blaine.

« Je sais pas top… Tu me l'offre?» - Kurt.

« Si ça me permet de passer un peu de temps avec toi bien sûr :)» - Blaine

Le brun écrivait sans réfléchir, comme toujours. Kurt allait sûrement se douter de quelque chose. La preuve, il ne répondait pas.

« 11h au Lima Bean café?» - Blaine.

« Bien sûr! À plus Blaine » - Kurt.

« À plus tard, Kurt :)» - Blaine.

Le brun déposa son téléphone sur la petite table non loin de la baignoire et se coucha complètement dans l'eau. Il pensa à Kurt. Kurt, son simple nom le faisait frissonner. Dire qu'il… qu'il l'avait déshabillé. Blaine aimerais tellement se rappeler de ce moment. Kurt qui approchait ses mains de son cou pour défaire son nœud-papillon le plus lentement et sensuellement possible. Kurt se penchant près de lui pour le soulever et retiré son t-shirt mouillé. Il descendrait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour ensuite le faire glisser sur ses jambes jusqu'à l'enlever complètement.

Blaine ne se rendit pas conte que ça main s'était dirigé vers son sexe qui était cacher sous la tonnes de mousse qui remplissait la baignoire. Mais il continua de faire place à son imagination.

Kurt n'aurait plus qu'à enlever son boxer, mais il se pencherait d'abord vers son oreille et lui murmurait :

- _Tu me permets?_

Blaine aurait acquiescé, évidement. Il laisserait Kurt le déshabiller entièrement.

Bien sûr, Blaine continua d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si le châtain avait été consentant. Celui-ci se serait mit à califourchon sur son sexe déjà dure et aurait commencé à l'embrasser sensuellement en baladant ses mains sur son torse.

Blaine accéléra les mouvements de sa main et commença à respirer de plus en plus fort en ne murmurant qu'un seul et unique mot.

- Kurt!

Le châtain aurait détaché ses lèvres de celles de Blaine pour les poser dans son cou alors que celui-ci commençait à lui enlever son blouson. Il se pencherait à nouveau vers ses lèvres et commencerait à murmurer son nom.

_- Blaine!_

- Argh… Kurt!

_- Blaine! _

_- _Kurt… Embrasse-moi.

- BLAINE!

Le brun cessa tout mouvement puis se figea.

- BLAINE DÉPÊCHE-TOI JE DOIS ALLER À LA SALLE DE BAIN. Cria Cooper l'autre coté de la porte.

- O…Oui oui je sors. Dit le brun essoufflé.

Il était maintenant prit avec son sexe en érection. Il était si près du but. Il ne prit donc pas de temps avant de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir de la chambre de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Cooper si trouvait.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là? Demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Assez longtemps pour comprendre ce que tu faisais là-dedans! Lui répondit son grand frère, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Et ça t'as pas déranger de m'interrompre n'est-ce pas? Dit Blaine brusquement avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Oh et Blaine? L'arrêta Cooper.

- Ouais?

- Je te le répète, Kurt n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit le plus grand avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.

Blaine soupira puis alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Son érection lui faisait toujours souffrir, mais il venait de se laver, il n'avait pas le temps d'y retourner avant d'aller rejoindre Kurt. Il s'habilla donc et prit sa voiture en direction du Lima Bean café. Il était un peu en avance, mais ça lui a permit de commander les cafés et de choisir une bonne table. Il prit place et il attendit que le châtain fasse son entré.

Dix minutes plus tard, il vit la voiture de celui-ci se garer devant l'établissement. Il sortit de son véhicule, puis entra dans le café en cherchant Blaine du regard. Le brun agita ses mains en l'air pour qu'il le remarque. Kurt se rapprocha et prit place en face de lui.

- Salut. Dit-il.

- Hey! Je t'aie déjà commander un café. Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais, alors je t'ais prit un Mocha. Est-ce que ça va aller? Dit Le brun en lui tendant son café.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ce qui rendit le brun nerveux. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas le Mocha.

- C'est drôle, tu es tombé pile sur ce que je prends d'habitude. Dit le châtain en souriant.

Blaine sourit également. Victoire!

- Écoute Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé, mais si tu veux qu'on reprenne les cours, on va devoir faire ça à la bibliothèque.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la bibliothèque? On n'a qu'à aller chez t…

- Non! Pas question. Dit le châtain sèchement.

Kurt baissa la tête et Blaine n'osa plus parler.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa le châtain. Je ne devrais pas crier comme ça après toi. Tu es le seul qui… Commença-t-il alors que Blaine avait relevé le regard sur lui.

Le brun le regarda d'une façon intense qui lui fit perdre tout ses mots. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi faible en sa présence? C'était affreusement agréable.

- Tu… tu es le seul ami que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Dit-il en rougissant bêtement. Le seul qui m'a apporter une quelconque attention depuis de nombreuse année.

- Pourtant, je ne comprends pas… Tu es si…

Blaine ne continua pas sa phrase puis regarda le sourire triste de Kurt.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Si mystérieux et si solitaire? Osa le brun.

- Ça été ma façon de me protéger. Dit le châtain en baissant la tête.

- De te protéger de quoi? Demanda Blaine en espèrent une réponse.

Kurt baissa la tête, il devra en parler un jour où l'autre de toute façon. Il prit donc son courage à deux main et continua à parler.

- De me protéger de…

* * *

Oooh, suspense!

Et je veux vous avertir que je ne posterai pas avant une semaine et plus, je pars en vacance et je n'aie pas beaucoup de connexion internet las-bas. :S

J'essayerai de poster au moins un chapitre par contre.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce huitième chapitre :)

À bientôt..


	9. Chapter 9

- De me protéger de…

- Hey salut vous deux!

- Seb? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Blaine au châtain surpris de revoir l'autre jeune homme.

- Je suis venu prendre un bon café. Dit Sébastian en regardant Kurt. Est-ce que je vous dérange? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh… Non. Mentit le brun. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

Seb se tira alors une chaise entre Kurt et Blaine.

- Alors, ça va? On n'a pas eu le temps de s'échanger nos numéros hier soir. Dit-il au plus jeune.

- Oh, c'est vrai, passe-moi ton téléphone je vais te donner le mien. Dit Blaine avec un ravissant sourire.

Sébastian lui donna son téléphone et il y entra son numéro.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt commença à se sentir mal. Il ressentait comme un point dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui enlevait quelque chose de précieux. Il regarda ensuite Sébastian qui fixait Blaine avec un regard pervers. Kurt connaissait Sébastian, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Et il voulait Blaine. Mais il avait choisi la mauvaise personne parce que Kurt ne le laissa jamais l'avoir.

- Alors Seb, t'as un petit copain? Demanda-t-il à l'autre châtain.

- Kurt, tu sais comment je suis. Non je n'ai pas de petit copain, mais ça pourrais peut-être bientôt changer.

Sébastian regarda Blaine qui devint rouge. Kurt, qui n'aimait pas voir Blaine réagir ainsi, ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je croyais que t'aimais simplement baiser tout ce qui bouge! Dit-il sur la défensive.

Blaine releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Était-il jaloux?

- Kurt est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

Le châtain se leva et prit son café.

- Oui, ça va aller. Dit-il sèchement. Je vais vous laisser seul. On se voit en cours, Blaine… Sébastian! Dit-il en laissant un dernier regard au châtain avant de quitter le café.

Blaine était resté choqué.

Kurt… Jaloux… Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Pourtant, s'était exactement ce qui arrivait. Kurt était jaloux et se maudissait pour ça. Il fallait le comprendre, Blaine était le seul ami qu'il avait eu depuis des années, et maintenant que Sébastian était dans les parages, il allait lui enlever. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était plus attaché à quelqu'un, de peur qu'on le lui enlève, mais Sébastian ne lui enlèvera pas son Blaine. Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne. Pas une autre fois. Kurt se sentait mal d'être parti et d'avoir laissé son ami seul avec Sébastian. Et si celui-ci réussissait à mettre au point son plan!

Le châtain sortit alors son téléphone et envoya un message au brun.

« Hey Blaine, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Est-ce que tout va bien?» - Kurt.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui? Le brun se posa la question en lisant le message du châtain.

« Oui, très bien, je suis parti aussi. Toi est-ce que ça va?» - Blaine.

« Moi? Très bien! On se voit demain en cours. Bye» - Kurt.

Puis Kurt composa un numéro de téléphone.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant, mais pour ça il devait appeler Cooper.

_- Allo?_

_- Eh… Salut Cooper. Dit Kurt timidement. _

_- Non! Je t'ais dit non hier, c'est non aujourd'hui! Dit l'adulte au bout du fil. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors? Dit Kurt désespérément. Aller s'il te plaît, une dernière fois! Je ne t'en redemanderai plus après. J'ai de quoi payer! _

_- Kurt, je ne veux plus que tu touches à mon frère. Je ne veux même pas que tu l'approches. Sinon ça ira mal! Je t'avertis, laisse-le tranquille. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme toi ait affaire avec Blaine. Bye!_

Puis il raccrocha.

Kurt se mit à trembler, comment allait-il faire?

Au moins, il connaissait beaucoup d'autres gens qui pouvaient l'aidée.

Blaine entra chez lui peu de temps après être parti du Lima Bean. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas était de voir que Cooper était toujours chez lui.

Celui-ci parlait au téléphone et avait l'air très furieux.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la fin de sa conversation.

- _Je t'avertis, laisse-le tranquille. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme toi ait affaire avec Blaine…_

Le brun fronça les sourcils, à qui Cooper pouvait-il bien parler? Quand son frère eu raccroché, il s'approcha d'avantages de lui.

- À qui tu parlais? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pourtant, tu as mentionné mon nom! Aller, dis-moi.

- C'était Kurt. Dit difficilement Copper.

Blaine se recula choqué.

- Kurt? Pourquoi tu parlais avec Kurt?

- Salut mes chéries… Dit Isabelle en entrant dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous faite?

Cooper et Blaine se regardèrent froidement, avant que le plus vieux ne monte au deuxième étage. Isabelle, qui était confuse regarda son deuxième fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda-t-elle à celui-ci.

- Rien… Comment ça va maman?

- Oh très bien! Dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire. J'ai eu une dure journée, mais j'ai réussi à faire vendre ma nouvelle collection.

- Oh mais c'est géniale ça maman! Je suis fier de toi. Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Merci… et toi… tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui?

- Je suis allé prendre un café avec Kurt et un nouvel ami.

- Oh… Un nouvel ami? Dit sa mère en s'intéressant davantage à la conversation.

Blaine pouffa de rire. L'enthousiasme de sa mère pour qu'il aille un petit ami était vraiment apprécié. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment son père aurait réagi.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant que je me trouve un petit ami? Ce n'ait pas si important que ça.

- Tu as tellement vécu de choses malheureuses jusqu'à présent, que je veux simplement ton bonheur.

- Et le bonheur viens avec un petit ami je suppose? Demanda Blaine en riant.

- Avec l'amour, il vient avec l'amour mon chéri. Quand tu seras amoureux, rien ne pourra t'arrêter.

Le plus jeune se gratta la tête en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Ouais… tu as sûrement raison. Dit-il sans regarder sa mère.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et s'approcha davantage de son fils.

- Tu me caches quelque chose toi! Dit-elle. Ne me dit pas que tu… Commença-t-elle.

Le brun rougit violemment pis acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

- ONH! Mon fils est amoureux! Dit Isabelle remplie de joie. Qui est le chanceuse? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine.

- Je… je préfère ne pas le dire, c'est encore incertain. Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque. C'est une histoire complètement cinglée. Dit-il d'un air décourager en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui.

- Écoute mon chéri, peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler. Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Surtout pas! Tu ne sais pas comment il est. Il me rejettera à coup sûr. Dit le brun désespérément.

Isabelle mit sa main dans le dos de Blaine et commença à le caresser pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que Blaine ne décide de monter dans sa chambre pour relaxer. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie. Entendre la voix de Kurt. Donc, il l'appela.

- _A…Allo? Dit une voix tremblante._

_- Kurt? Salut c'est moi._

_- Je sais que c'est toi idiot! Dit Kurt d'une façon rapide et non clair._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien?_

_- M…Moi?... M… Mieux que jamais. Répondit Kurt toujours avec une voix tremblante._

Puis il entendit des voix derrière lui.

_- ALLER KURT VIENS ON VA TERMINER ÇA._

_- Kurt, où est-ce que tu es? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'inquiéta le plus jeune._

_- Non, mais tu va me lâcher à la fin! Cria Kurt._

_- C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Demanda Blaine blessé._

_- N…Non. Blaine je ne suis pas… pas vraiment en état de parler. On… voit au lycée. Bye._

Le châtain raccrocha et Blaine commença à paniquer. Et si Kurt n'allait pas bien? Et s'il était en danger. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« Désolé…» - Kurt.

Blaine fronça des sourcils.

« C'est bon, je comprends.» - Blaine.

Le brun déposa alors son téléphone sur le dessus de son piano et commença à jouer.

Le lendemain quand il alla à l'école, il ne vit pas Kurt, malheureusement, celui-ci ne se montra pas de la journée. Le brun commençait à être très inquiet. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lycée et de prendre son téléphone.

Kurt lui avait envoyé un message.

« Bibliothèque, 18h30?» - Kurt.

Blaine sourit.

« J'y serai :) » - Blaine.

Le brun alla donc vite manger chez lui et il se prépara, pour aller à la bibliothèque de la ville.

À 18h30, il était là, assit tout seul avec ses livres de français en attendant le châtain qui devait arriver. Et il arriva, avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du brun.

- Salut Kurt. Comment ça va ? Demanda Blaine alors que le châtain s'assit en face de lui.

- Ca va. Dit simplement le châtain en sortant ses choses de son sac.

- Ok… Oh et… Mademoiselle Rouleau nous à donner un travaille à faire à la maison. Elle m'a demandé de te le donner. Dit Blaine en tendant une feuille au châtain.

- C'est quoi? Demanda Kurt en prenant le papier.

- Elle nous a demandé de trouver les paroles d'une chanson en français. C'est du Joe Dassin. Peut-être que tu…

- J'adore cette chanson. Dit Kurt qui sourit en lisant le titre. Je vais finir ça en un rien de temps.

- Sérieux? Je ne l'ai jamais entendue.

Kurt sursauta.

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis pas friand des chansons françaises. Dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaine. Il sortit son téléphone et y brancha des écouteurs. Il en tendit une à Blaine.

- Tiens, je vais te faire changer d'avis moi! Dit le châtain.

Blaine prit l'écouteur et la mena à son oreille et la musique commença.

Kurt se mit à chanter, ce qui surpris le brun.

_Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Au soleil, sous la pluie  
À midi ou à minuit  
Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Élysées._

Blaine resta figé alors que Kurt continuait à chanter. Il avait une voix magnifique qui envoutait le plus jeune.

À la fin de la chanson, Kurt reprit son écouteur et regarda Blaine qui le fixait intensément.

- Quoi? Demanda le châtain en rougissant bêtement.

- Tu as une voix magnifique. Dit le brun la bouche grande ouverte.

Kurt rougit deux fois plus et sourit.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche ou tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. Dit-il en le regardant.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à simplement se regarder du coin de l'œil et à se lancer des sourires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent au travail.

Kurt devenait de plus en plus gentil avec Blaine, quoique de plus en plus mystérieux. Il ne parlait toujours pas de lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi? Osa-t-il en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

Celui-ci baissa la tête.

- Je n'ais jamais eu confiance en personne. Avoua-t-il.

- Et moi… tu as confiance en moi? Demanda le brun.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda.

- Oui, mais… je préfère ne pas trop en dire. Dit-il avant de rabaisser le regard.

Blaine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais, si tu veux me poser des questions, n'hésite pas. Je t'avertis par contre, il est possible que je ne réponde pas. Dit le châtain.

Blaine leva la tête et sourit à pleine dent.

- Ok! Mm… Par où commencer? Comment il se fait que tu écoutes des chansons françaises?

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils puis sourit. Il était certain que Blaine allait lui poser des questions plus personnelles, mais il était content qu'il commence par des choses basic comme ça.

- J'ai une cousine qui vient de France, tu la connais en plus. Répondit-il en riant.

- Miss Rouleau?

- En effet. Quand… quand mes parents étaient en vie… Commença le châtain difficilement et incertain. Elle venait souvent nous rendre visite avec ses parents à elle, mais ça c'était avant mes huit ans, ensuite on a perdu contact et je... je suis allé dans… une famille d'accueille. Dit-il en perdant son sourire et en regardant autour de lui honteusement. Il commençait légèrement à trembler.

- Si tu veux arrêter, ça ne me dérange pas… Dit gentiment le brun.

- Non ça va aller. Pose-moi juste une autre question pour me faire changer les idées. Dit le châtain en croisant ses bras contre son torse tout en fermant les yeux en anticipant la prochaine question.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un petit ami? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il en faisant un petit sourire.

- Ouais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas intelligent, évidemment que t'as déjà eu un petit ami. Je suis idiot! Dit Blaine en se frappant la tête.

Kurt ricana.

- Pourquoi tu ris?

- Parce que tu as tort. Je n'ais jamais eu de petit ami.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

- S…Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Kurt hocha la tête positivement.

- Ok…

- Aller je te laisse me poser une dernière question. Après il va falloir que j'y aille.

- D'accord… Celle-ci est un peu plus personnelle.

- Je devrais être capable d'encaisser! Mentit le châtain en croisant ses bras.

- Ok… l'autre jour, quand Sébastian à parler de tes parents. Est-ce qu'il parlait de ta famille d'accueil ou…

Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira fortement.

- Je suis désolé… trop indiscret.

- Non, ça va. Sébastian parlait en effet de ma famille d'accueil. Il ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Et heureusement qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Mes parents étaient des gens bien, mais eux…

Le châtain frissonna à la pensée de la famille d'accueil avec lequel il avait vécu pendant sept ans avant de s'enfuir. Mais ça, Blaine n'était pas obligé de le savoir, pas tout de suite.

- Si tu veux tout savoir. Ils étaient de vrais salops. Surtout… Surtout Marcus …

Kurt frissonna à nouveau et se mit à trembler.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment ils on put me laisser avec eux pendant tout ce temps. Dit Kurt qui commençait à avoir les yeux remplis d'eaux.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Ça va aller Kurt. Si tu veux ne pas en dire plus, je ne te force à rien. Je suis déjà très content que tu m'aie parlé de toi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller plus loin.

- Tant mieux, parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Dit le châtain avant de se lever et de ramasser ses affaires.

- On se voit en cours demain. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Oh et Blaine?

- Oui?

- Merci. Dit Kurt en souriant avant de sortit complètement de la bibliothèque.

Blaine était heureux de voir que Kurt commençait à se confier un peu plus à lui. Il sentait maintenant qu'ils devenaient de vrais amis. Même si Kurt Hummel n'était pas moins mystérieux au yeux du curieux Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Commentaires?

*Je pars me cacher dans ma chambre avec mes photos de Darren*

Ne m'en voulez pas. Je savais que vous vous attendiez à des révélations de Kurt, mais ça vous donne quand même un indice de se qu'il fait... NOn?

De toute façon, les prochain chapitre son déjà écrit. (J'en ais profiter en vacance) ;) Alors ils seront poster plus rapidement :)

Alors à bientôt... ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou! Me voila avec le chapitre dix fraichement corriger par ma merveilleuse Bêta, Yume U.

Dans se chapitre, beaucoup de rapprochement Klaine ;)

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse appréciez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, Kurt et Blaine se voyait toujours à la bibliothèque pour leur cours particulier et dans leurs cours de français. Le plus vieux ne s'était pas plus confier au brun, mais ils parlaient quand même de tout et de rien.

C'est un jour, soit un jeudi soir à la bibliothèque, Kurt avait décidé qu'il voulait parler de mode.

- J'ai toujours aimé la mode. J'ai toujours le dernier magasine Vogue avec moi. Dit le châtain en fouillant dans son sacs pour en sortir le magasine.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu croire ça. Dit le brun étonné.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne tais jamais vue avec autre-chose que cette chemise et ces jeans troués. Expliqua le brun. Ah et sans oublier la veste en cuir.

- Elle était à mon père. Dit le châtain en tirant sur son blouson.

- Oh je suis désolé…

- Faut pas… Burt Hummel était un père génial et je suis fier d'avoir pu au moins garder ça de lui. Je ne l'enlève presque jamais. Sauf pour le laver bien sûr. Dit Kurt qui avait un sourire triste.

- Avoir des souvenirs d'un mort peuvent être parfois plus cruelle que de n'avoir rien. Ma maison est remplie de chose qui me rappelle mon père. Ma mère refuse de s'en débarrasser. Je ne cesse de l'imaginer avec nous dans son fauteuil au salon. Riant et commentant les partit de football avec moi.

- Je déteste le football! Dit Kurt en riant. Mais… mon père adorait ça.

Blaine vit que Kurt avait l'air à vouloir parler de sa famille, il en profita.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Ouais!

- Ok. Tu m'a l'air de te rappeler de tes parents, quand à moi, j'ai presque du mal à me souvenir le visage de mon père. Comment tu fais?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ais qu'a fermer les yeux et je les vois. Ce sont les seuls bons moments de ma vie que je me souvienne, parce qu'après leurs mort… plus rien n'avais de sens pour moi. Dit le châtain tristement.

- Pourtant, Santana m'a dit qu'à ta première année tu avais l'air heureux. Tu étais dans les Cheerios et tu avais des amis… Que sait-il passer?

Kurt baissa la tête puis ferma les yeux fortement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, surtout pas avec Blaine. Quand il va savoir ça, il ne voudrait plus jamais lui reparler.

- Je t'ais dit que j'allais faire des efforts pour parler de moi… Mais ça… ça c'est beaucoup trop dur. Dit le plus vieux.

Blaine hocha la tête puis fit un sourire à Kurt.

- Il y a autre chose aussi…

- Si c'est une autre question je ne sais pas si…

- Non, j'ai simplement quelque chose à te demander.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et laissa Blaine parler.

- En fait, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment te montrer, mais pour ça, on doit aller chez moi.

- Non, il n'y en est pas ques…

- Cooper est partit! Il ne revient que dans un mois. Je crois que ça devrais être ok non? Ma mère à bien hâte de te revoir aussi.

Le châtain ne put qu'accepter. De toute façon, il aimait bien la maison de Blaine. Il se sentait comme chez lui, pas comme la ''demeure'' dans lequel il vivait.

Ils sortirent donc de la bibliothèque et allèrent chez le brun. À peine Kurt avait passé la porte de la maison, qu'Isabelle lui sauta dessus pour partir une conversation avec lui.

C'est un bon quinze minutes plus tard, qu'ils réussirent à monter dans la chambre de Blaine, où celui-ci déposa rapidement ses affaires sur son lit avant d'aller s'installer au piano.

- Ferme la porte, on sera plus tranquille comme ça.

- D'accord. Dit Kurt.

- Installe-toi confortablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Kurt à Blaine qui fouillait dans ses partitions.

- Je mets simplement mon précieux cours priver à l'œuvre en y ajoutant ma petite touche, que tu va certainement adorer. Enfin j'espère, ça fait deux semaines que je travaille dessus.

- Accouche Anderson! Dit Kurt en riant.

- Ok…

Blaine commença à jouer une mélodie qu'il reconnu immédiatement, mais est-ce que Blaine allait vraiment…

_Je me baladais sur l'avenue,  
Le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu,  
J'avais envie de dit "bonjour"  
À n'importe qui.  
N'importe qui -  
Et ce fut toi -  
Je t'ai dit  
N'importe qu..Ahh! _… Blaine rit en affichant un grand sourire nerveux. _  
Il suffisait de te parler pour t'apprivoiser._

Kurt était très fier de ce qu'il avait accomplit. Certes, il avait du mal à dire un seul mot correctement, mais son accent était tellement mignon que Kurt se perdit dans sa voix et dans la mélodie. Il chanta même avec lui le refrain.

_Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Au soleil, sous la pluie,  
A midi ou a minuit -  
Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Élysées. _

Kurt laissa Blaine continuer seul.

_Tu m'as dit: "J'ai rendez-vous  
Dans un sous-sol avec des fous  
Qui vivent la guitare à la main  
do soir au matin".  
Alors je t'ai accompagnée,  
On a chante,  
On a danse,  
Et l'on n'a même pas pense à s'embrasser._

Il le rejoint une nouvelle fois pour le refrain.

_Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Aux Champs-Élysées,  
Au soleil, sous la pluie,  
A midi ou a Minuit -  
Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Élysées._

Blaine cessa de jouer et se leva alors que Kurt applaudissait. Il fit la révérence et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Je suis impressionné! Dit le châtain en continuant d'applaudir.

- Merci, j'ai travaillé dur sur ça. Je n'aie jamais eu autant de misère à apprendre une chanson.

- Tu étais parfait. Dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine sourit également puis resta figer. Il était vraiment proche de Kurt. Leur cuisse se touchait et leur épaule se frôlait. Le plus jeune releva la tête et remarqua que son ami le regardait intensément. Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre, qu'un seul mouvement pourrait faire coller ses lèvres contre celles du châtain.

- Ça… ça te dérangerais si je… je te jouais quelque chose au piano en échange? Demanda celui-ci.

- Non… Du tout. Déglutit Blaine toujours paralysé.

Kurt se leva donc et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano. Il respira difficilement en fermant les yeux. Il caressa doucement les notes du clavier avant de commencer à jouer une douce mélodie qui l'emmena dans un autre monde.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler des notes. Mais pourtant, il jouait comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêter.

Pendant se temps, Blaine le regarda intensément. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurt aussi paisiblement calme et concentrer. Il le trouva magnifique à cet instant. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui et n'avais qu'une envie, d'aller s'asseoir à coté de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ou même… l'embrasser.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Kurt avait cessé de jouer et qu'il le regardait également.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire, puis Blaine s'approcha de lui.

- C'étais… c'étais magnifique. Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Il renifla et essuya les quelques larmes qui était tombé.

- Ma mère… C'est elle qui m'a apprit. Et cette chanson était celle de sa comédie musicale préférer. Expliqua le châtain. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Dit Kurt en se levant. Je me sens trop stupide de pleurer comme ça devant toi.

- Kurt, non! Commença Blaine en posant une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se rassît, ce qu'il fit. Kurt, on est amis, tu as le droit de pleurer devant moi. Tu n'a pas à avoir honte.

- Je sais, mais c'est tellement difficile à… à accepter que j'aille un ami aussi bien que toi. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Et pourquoi ne le mériterais-tu pas? Demanda Blaine en se collant davantage sur Kurt.

Le châtain releva la tête et regarda Blaine. Il ressentit un léger frisson lui parcourir le corps, puis il sourit. Blaine fondu littéralement en voyant se sourire radieux. Il regarda la main de Kurt qui était sur sa cuisse et la prit dans la sienne à la grande surprise du plus vieux, qui releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Blaine.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Kurt caressa la paume de la main de Blaine avec son pouce. Cette étreinte réveilla quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose d'inexplicable et de magique.

- Hey mon chéri j'aurais besoin de… Dit Isabelle en entrant dans la chambre de son fils

Kurt et Blaine s'était lâcher la main rapidement, mais ils étaient toujours assit l'un à coté de l'autre. Ils regardaient tout les deux Isabelle les yeux grand ouvert. Celle-ci afficha un grand sourire, mais se sentit mal. Elle dérangeait probablement.

- Eh… je vous dérange peut-être? Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est bon, je partais justement.

- Oh non Kurt, ne t'en vas pas simplement à cause de moi. Dit Isabelle.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, il se fait tard. Expliqua le châtain en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis dit au revoir à la mère de Blaine avant de se retourner vers celui-ci.

- À plus. Lui dit-il.

- Au revoir Kurt. Répondit Blaine en souriant.

Isabelle resta dans la porte de son fils et le regarda avec un large sourire.

- Quoi? Demanda Blaine agacer par son sourire.

Isabelle entra dans la chambre pour s'installer à côté de son fils.

- Est-ce que… Kurt est le garçon, dont tu es amoureux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Maman…

- Je ne faisais que m'informer! Dit l'adulte avant de repartir.

Blaine rit avant de se lever pour aller fermer la porte de sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Sa mère avait raison, être amoureux rendait heureux.

Le mardi suivant, Kurt était venu chez Blaine pour leur cours privé. Il devait en profiter le temps que Cooper n'était pas là. Puis la semaine passa rapidement jusqu'au 31 octobre, soit disant connu sur le nom de l'halloween.

- Blaine je dois travailler ce soir! C'est toi qui va donner les bonbons aux enfants. Dit Isabelle à son fils.

- QUOI? NON! S'exclama l'ado horrifier.

- Oh que oui! Je ne t'ais pas acheter un costumes pour rien. Dit l'adulte en tendant le soi-disant costume à son fils.

- Tu… tu veux que je mette ça?

- Ouais et tu devrais enlever le gel dans tes cheveux pour que ça donne un côté réel. À plus tard mon chou! Dit Isabelle en sortant de la maison.

Blaine soupira, il aimait les enfants, mais détestais se costumer.

C'est donc une heure plus tard que les enfants commençaient à sonner à la porte en lui demandant des friandises. Quand il n'y avait personne, Blaine s'installait sur le sofa et regardait la télé où il passait encore les Simpson spécial Halloween qu'il avait déjà vu des milliers de fois.

Justement, c'est ce que Blaine faisait, personne n'était venue depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et il en était très heureux.

_Ding dong_

- Ah merde… Dit-il avant de se lever.

Il réajusta son costume avant d'ouvrit la porte.

- Joyeuse Ha… Kurt?

- Oh wow! Blaine le Hobbit! Super costume! Dit le châtain en entrant dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda le frisé confus.

Kurt regarda sa montre.

- Il est sept heure trente… et on est jeudi! On a cours ce soir. Dit Kurt en souriant.

- Oups, j'avais oublié. Ma mère m'a obligé à donner des bonbons aux gamins et de porter cet affreux costume.

- J'adore ton costume et j'adore tes cheveux. Dit Kurt en jouant dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient autant frisés. Dit-il fasciner.

- Ils son affreux. Dit Blaine alors que Kurt jouait toujours avec une de ses mèches.

- Non, ils sont magnifiques. Avoua Kurt avant de rougir légèrement.

Blaine leva la tête et sourit également. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avais dit que ses cheveux était beaux, encore moins magnifique. Kurt qui devenait un peux timide, retira sa main de la tête du frisé.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aidé à donner des bonbons. Proposa-t-il.

- Tu n'a même pas de costume. Dit Blaine.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.

- J'ai une idée! Ça te dérange si je vais t'emprunter du gel? Demanda le châtain.

- Fais comme chez toi. Répondit le brun avant de retourner à la porte pour répondre aux enfants qui venaient de cogner. Joyeuse Halloween. Dit-il avec le sourire alors que Kurt montait à l'étage.

Le châtain redescendit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard avec la tête remplis de gel.

- Alors… Je suis le parfait T-bird non?

Blaine se retourna et fixa la chevelure de Kurt.

- Wow, je dois avouer qu'avec ton look habituel, il ne manquait que le gel pour qu'ils te prennent dans le prochain remake de Grease. Dit le frisé en riant.

Kurt gloussa puis rejoint Blaine sur le divan.

- Ça fait un bail que je n'ais pas regarder les Simpson. Avoua le plus vieux.

- Pourtant il joue à tous les soirs! Dit Blaine surpris. Tu ne regarde pas la télé?

- J'ai pas le câble chez moi. Dit le châtain en baisant la tête.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors quand ta rien à faire?

- Je regarde un film. Dit simplement le châtain toujours la tête baissée.

Blaine allait poser une autre question quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Le devoir nous appelle! Dit le châtain en se levant, suivit du frisé.

- Joyeuse Ha… Santana, Brittany?

- Hey salut Fredon! Dit l'hispanique avant de poser son regard sur Kurt. Salut Hummel. Lui dit-elle

Kurt fit un simple sourire méfiant, comme dans les premier temps qu'il se tenait avec Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici? Demanda Blaine.

- Ma licorne voulait absolument que je passe l'Halloween avec elle. Dit-elle en regardant sa petite amie à coté d'elle.

- Oui! Lord Tubbington voulait nous accompagner, mais il a vendu son costume à un enfant lutin qui en avait besoin.

Kurt et Blaine voulaient éclater de rire, mais Santana, qui était déguisé en Satan, leur faisait plutôt peur. Ils préféraient se retenir.

- Des bonbons ou des tours Blaine! Dit Brittany en lui tendant son sac remplis de friandise.

Blaine prit alors une double poigner de bonbons et la mit dans le sac de son amie.

- Joyeuse Halloween et bonne soirée. Dit Santana en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bonne soirée les filles. Dit Kurt gentiment, ce qui surprit Blaine et Santana qui se sont retournés pour regarder le châtain.

- Bye. Dit-elle en souriant.

Blaine ferma la porte et regarda Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le châtain.

- Oh rien… T'as envie qu'on regarde Grease?

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Ils s'assirent donc sur le sofa et regarda le film. Ils étaient complètement à l'opposer l'un de l'autre, mais voulait se rapprocher.

Il était maintenant près de huit heure trente et plus personne venait sonner pour des bonbons, ils étaient donc tranquille.

Blaine essayait de trouver une excuse pour se rapprocher de Kurt, mais quoi?

- Ça te dérage si… je m'étends les jambes? Demanda-t-il au châtain.

- Non, ça va aller. Répondit Kurt avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran de télé.

Blaine étendit alors ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchent la cuisse du châtain. Kurt regarda doucement les pieds du brun avant de lever le regard vers lui.

- Tu peux mettre tes jambes sur les miennes si tu veux. Dit-il en rougissant.

Blaine leva donc les jambes et Kurt se poussa jusqu'à se que sa cuisse se colle contre les fesse du brun, qui posa finalement ses jambe sur les sienne.

Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira, il se sentait bien comme ça, avec Blaine près de lui.

- Ça va Kurt? Demanda le brun.

- Oui, je suis bien comme ça.

Le brun sourit content que son approche n'ait pas vexé son ami.

Les minutes passèrent et Kurt décida de mettre ses bras par dessus les jambes du brun, en déposant une de ses mains sur l'une de ses cuisses.

Le film continua de rouler, mais les deux ados ne le regardèrent pas vraiment, étant trop distrait par la présence de l'autre. Puis le film se termina, Kurt dut rentrer chez lui et Blaine dut aller dormir.

Mais les jours passa et tout allaient bien pour les deux garçons. Kurt se laissait de plus en plus aller avec Blaine et ils parlèrent beaucoup de leurs parents. Kurt parlait de ses bon souvenir avec les siens et Blaine l'écoutais avec attention.

Un jour, quand le brun arrivait à la maison, il retrouva sa mère les yeux rouges assise sur le divan. Elle l'attendait apparemment.

- Blaine? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Oui? Demanda le plus jeune inquiet.

Isabelle se leva et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Dit-elle.

- Ok en rapport avec quoi? Demanda Blaine confus.

- C'est ton père…

* * *

J'adore le suspense ^^

La chansons était: _Les champs Élysée_ de _Joe Dassin_, mais je pensait évidement à la version de Darren Criss :)

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Voila le chapitre onze ^^ Ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré et j'espère que vous l'apprécierai.

Ps: Se qui est écrit en **gras**sont des paroles en français :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

- C'est ton père…

Blaine perdit son sourire.

- O…Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Demanda-t-il difficilement.

- J'ai… J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires que les policiers nous on ramener. Dit Isabelle en sortant un livret qu'elle cachait dans son dos.

- C'est quoi?

- Le journal de ton père et… je crois que tu devrais le lire. Lui dit ça mère. Il y a une partie qui t'es dédié à la fin. Elle date de la veille de sa mort. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? Demanda le brun avec une lueur d'espoir en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que tu devais le lire en premier. Dit-elle en lui tendant le journal.

Blaine hésita, mais prit finalement le journal. Tout ça pourrait changer les idées qu'il avait de son père. En bien, ou en mal.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais… et si…

- Ne te demande pas et si… Tu va pouvoir enfin avoir la réponse à tes questions, Blaine.

Le brun acquiesça, prit son sac et monta dans sa chambre avec le journal de son père en main. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'objet dans ses mains. Il ne se résumait pas à l'ouvrir et à le lire seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il avait besoin de Kurt.

Il se leva donc, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme.

- _Allo? _

_- Kurt! C'est moi Blaine._

_- Je sais, j'ai l'afficheur. Dit le châtain en riant. Il y a une raison pour que tu m'appelle un vendredi soir? _

_- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un ami près de moi. Dit le brun avec un air triste. _

_- P…Pourquoi tu n'appelle pas Santana? Demanda Kurt. _

Habituellement ils se voyaient rarement en dehors de leur cours priver et où de leur cours au lycée. Ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer des texto, mais ne s'appelais jamais.

_- J'ai besoin de toi. Dit le brun tristement et intensément._

Le cœur de Kurt bondit dans sa poitrine. Blaine avait besoin de lui? Mais pourquoi?

_- Je… Tu veux que je passe te chercher après diner? Demanda le châtain timidement. _

_- Ouais, merci Kurt. _

_- Fait plaisir, on se voit plus tard. Dit le châtain._

_- Bye. Dit Blaine. _

Kurt se sentait tout drôle, pourquoi Blaine avait besoin de lui. Il aurait pu très bien appeler Santana ou une autre de ses amies, mais il l'avait appelé lui. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur de se sentir apprécier ainsi. Blaine était vraiment un ami et le châtain allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour en être un aussi.

Le plus jeune lui, s'était coucher sur son lit et avait ouvrit la première page du journal de son père.

_Dominic Anderson, Décembre 1993_

_Cher journal, je me sens comme un jeune adolescent qui tien un journal intime._

_Mais je le fais parce que je deviens vieux, même si je n'aie que 30 ans, ma mémoire ne rajeuni pas._

_Je veux me souvenir de tous mes merveilleux moments avec ma très chère Isabelle,_

_Cooper et le petit qui arrivera bientôt. _

_Si c'est une fille, nous voulons l'appeler Hannah, mais si c'est un garçon,_

_Nous avions pensé à Blaine. _

_Mais peu importe si c'est une petite fille ou un garçon. _

_Nous allons l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. _

Blaine se mit bêtement à pleurer, comment son père aurait pu écrire de telle chose.

Il tourna quand même les pages, son père parlait souvent de son travaille. Mais quand Blaine arriva à une date importante, il prit le temps de la lire.

_5 Février 1994_

_Le petit Blaine est finalement venue au monde._

_il est magnifique et ressemble beaucoup à sa maman._

_Il à hériter de sa beauté_

_Bien sûr ce n'est encore qu'un bébé,_

_Mais je suis sûr que se petit garçon sera un tombeur de femme. _

Blaine ne pouvait pas en lire plus, pas seul. Il descendit donc pour diner. Sa mère remarqua ses yeux rouges, mais n'osait pas lui poser de question pour le moment.

- C'est vrai que si j'avais été une fille vous m'auriez appelé Hannah? Demanda le brun en lâchant un petit rire.

Sa mère tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- Tu as lu le journal alors?

- Pas au complet. Jusqu'après ma naissance. Dit Blaine.

Sa mère acquiesça puis ils continuèrent de manger sans un mot.

Alors que Blaine allait monter pour aller se préparer, il reçu un message texte de Kurt.

« Es-tu bientôt près? Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes.» - Kurt.

« Je t'attends à l'extérieur.» - Blaine.

Le brun fit un petit sourire que sa mère remarqua.

- Est-ce que Kurt va bien? Demanda-t-elle subtilement en buvant une gorger de son verre d'eau.

- Ouais très…

Blaine leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? Demanda Isabelle.

- Comment tu as su que je lui parlais? Demanda Blaine.

- Simple intuition. Dit l'adulte en souriant avant de se lever et de débarrasser la table.

- Moi j'y vais. Il va bientôt arriver. Dit le brun avant d'aller donner un baiser sur la joue à sa mère, de monter chercher ses clef et le journal de son père avant d'aller attendre Kurt dehors.

Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard et remarqua Blaine assis sur les marches de son perron. Le brun s'approcha de la voiture. Il n'avait pas son habituel sourire au visage, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Kurt.

Blaine entra dans la voiture et s'assit coté passager. Le châtain le regarda dans les yeux avant de démarrer la voiture sans poser aucune question.

- Où-est-ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- N'importe où, tant qu'on puisse être tranquille. Dit le brun.

Kurt acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la route. Il savait exactement où aller pour qu'il soit tranquille. Il y allait souvent pour réfléchir. C'était son petit coin à lui, mais le partager avec Blaine sera certainement mieux que d'être seul.

La voiture continua de rouler pendant un bon quinze minutes et les deux garçons ne dirent rien. Ils ne faisaient qu'écouter la musique qui défilait à la radio. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt tourne dans une rue déserte qui les mena jusqu'à un champ avec quelques arbres. Le châtain stoppa le moteur et sortit du véhicule, suivit de Blaine.

- C'est bien ici? Demanda le plus vieux.

Blaine hocha la tête positivement puis suivit Kurt qui était partit s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture. Le châtain regarda le ciel, il faisait déjà nuit, donc ils étaient éclairés par la pleine lune et par les milliers d'étoiles qui s'y trouvaient.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Dit le brun qui regardait également les étoiles.

_«Pas autant que toi…»_ Pensa Kurt.

- Oui, c'est magnifique.

Blaine soupira.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler maintenant? Demanda le châtain.

Blaine se redressa alors puis montra la cause de son chagrin à Kurt.

- C'est quoi? Demanda celui-ci.

- Le journal intime de mon père.

- Oh… Commença Kurt. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'as lu?

- Non, pas entièrement. Je ne voulais pas être seul en lisant ça.

Kurt hocha la tête puis Blaine commença à lire ce que le journal contenait. Son père parlait beaucoup de Cooper et de lui. Il parlait des nombreuse sortit en famille qu'ils avaient faite et beaucoup d'autre anecdote qui faisaient sourire Blaine. Kurt fut content de voir un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Blaine continua de lire des trucs banals à propos de leur famille, jusqu'à en arriver à l'avant dernière page. Le brun perdit son sourire en lisant les dernières lignes. Elle datait du moment où son père était partit de la maison.

- Mon fils est gay, je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir! Je suis choqué. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance…

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Kurt c'était alors rapprocher de lui pour lui caresser le dos.

- C'est bon… tu peux pleurer. Le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré devant toi. Dit-il en riant.

Blaine continua.

- … Comment pourrais-je accepter ça, c'est contre nature. Il me faut du temps. Je dois partir.

Blaine avait lu la dernière phrase de la page. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Celle qui allait tout changer.

- Je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de… Commença Blaine avant de fondre en larmes, n'étant plus capable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Il se cacha le visage, honteux.

Kurt se sentit mal. Il détestait voir son ami ainsi. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

- Blaine… calme-toi. Si tu veux, je peux la lire pour toi à voix haute. Proposa-t-il au brun.

Celui-ci releva la tête et sécha ses larmes avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête positif. Kurt lui sourit puis ouvra le journal du père de Blaine. Il respira profondément puis commença à lire.

- Blaine… Oh Blaine. J'ai été idiot. Je m'en excuse. Comment pouvais-je faire ça à mon propre fils. Un mois, il m'a fallu un mois pour tout comprendre. J'ai dut relire ce vieux journal pour comprendre à quel point j'avais été idiot. Peut importe si tu es hétéro ou gay, tu es mon fils et je t'aime. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le mal que je t'ais fais, c'est pour ça que je reviens à la maison. Je reviens à la maison pour prendre soin de mon fils.

Kurt respira très fort avant de tourner la tête vers un Blaine plus que troubler. Il était content pour lui, il ne sait pas comment son père aurais réagit, lui.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il au brun.

- Je ne sais pas si ça me fais plus de mal que de bien. Dit le brun. J'ai quand même passé trois ans de ma vie à me demander s'il avait réussit à m'accepter. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je me sens mal de l'avoir détesté pendant ses trois dernières années, parce qu'il nous a quittés quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais gay.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, Blaine. Tu ne le savais pas. Réjouis-toi de s'avoir qu'il t'avait finalement accepté.

Le brun sourit puis se rapprocha de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras, il pleurait maintenant de joie.

- Merci d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Le châtain se raidit à cette étreinte. Ça faisait longtemps que Blaine ne l'avais prit dans ses bras, mais ce qui lui fit plus peur, était les battements son cœur quand Blaine l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Il finit par répondre à son câlin et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande bouffé d'air. L'odeur était agréable. C'était celle de Blaine. Il s'apaisa puis profita du cours moment qui donnait l'impression de durer des heures, alors qu'il ne durait que quelques secondes.

Ils se détachèrent à contrecœur, puis se coucha d'avantage sur le capot de la voiture du plus vieux. Celui-ci avait envi de parler de se qui le tracassait. Il avait envie de se confier à Blaine.

- Tu sais, je t'envie. Tu sais ce que tes parents penser de ton homosexualité. Moi, j'étais trop jeune pour le savoir moi-même.

Blaine tourna la tête pour écouter son ami, mais celui-ci continua de regarder le ciel.

- Je suis certain que ma mère m'aurait accepté. Je suis même sûr qu'elle le savait déjà. Dit-il en ricanant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Blaine confus.

- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère et moi un regardais beaucoup de Disney. Elle me demandait qui était mon personnage préféré et je répondais toujours que c'était la princesse. Je me rappelle d'un soir où je lui avais demandé si je pouvais un jour me marier avec un prince.

Kurt sourit, il imagina la scène dans sa tête.

- Elle t'a répondu quoi? Demanda le brun.

- Que seulement l'amour comptait. Que ce n'était pas important si je tombais amoureux d'un prince ou d'une princesse. L'important c'était l'amour. Répondit le châtain en tourna la tête pour tomber dans les magnifique yeux vert-doré du brun.

Blaine dégluti difficilement alors que Kurt se tenait à quelque centimètre de son visage. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux océan du châtain. Il le fascinait, il l'aimait et ça depuis une éternité maintenant, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, était de le perdre à cause d'un amour non-réciproque.

Il détourna rapidement la tête pour que Kurt ne lise pas dans son regard.

Mais celui-ci n'avais rien remarqué et fut même déçu que le brun coupe le contact. Il détourna donc la tête également et continua de regarder le ciel.

- Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux Blaine? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun se figea devant cette question inattendue. Que devait-il répondre à ça? Lui répondre qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis deux ans, ou lui mentir?

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on sait tout de suite ou est-ce que ça prend du temps. Le temps qu'on connaisse bien la personne ou… Je… je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vivre ça avec personne. Donc je ne sais pas trop.

- Je crois que ça prends du temps à quelqu'un avant de savoir qu'il est amoureux, mais qu'il l'était depuis le début sans le savoir. Répondit le brun le plus honnêtement possible en en posant son regard vert-doré sur Kurt.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Blaine, puis baissa ses yeux vers leurs deux mains qui étaient très proche l'une de l'autre.

- Blaine…

- Oui? Demanda le brun toujours en regardant Kurt directement dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu peux prendre ma main… Comme la dernière fois. Tu sais, quand j'ai joué du piano chez toi. Demanda le châtain avec une voix douce et timide.

Blaine fut surpris par cette demande, mais n'en fit rien et posa tranquillement sa main dans celle du châtain. Des frissons parcouru son bras se dirigeant directement dans sa poitrine. Dieux qu'il aimait Kurt. Comment ce pouvait-il d'aimer quelqu'un autant en si peux de temps. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire? Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt. Il était heureux d'être son ami, mais ne serait jamais plus à ses yeux.

Ils détachèrent leurs regard et continua de regarder le ciel silencieusement, leur main toujours liées.

Puis plus le temps passaient, plus ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que leur épaule se touchent et que Blaine pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui le laissa faire.

Le brun ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment intime avec son Kurt. Peut-être qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être aussi près l'un de l'autre, alors il imprima ce moment pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le ciel ou il vit une étoiles passer à toute vitesse dans le ciel.

- Regarde, une étoile filante. Fais un vœu Kurt. Dit Blaine.

Le châtain soupira, puis parla sans réfléchir.

- **Je souhaite que tu sois à mes coté pour toujours. **

Kurt n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé en français et heureusement, parce que sinon Blaine aurait pu mal interpréter les choses.

- Quoi? Demanda le brun qui n'avait rien compris.

Kurt se tourna vers le brun apeuré.

- Oh… Rien rien, des fois je parle en français sans trop réfléchir.

Le brun se racla la gorge.

- **Toi…** Eh…** Écouter trop français. **Dit Blaine avec un accent français trop sexy.

- Tu t'améliore Anderson. Dit Kurt en riant.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

Puis le silence reprit. Ils continuèrent à regarder les étoiles pendant un moment avant que Kurt ne ramène Blaine chez lui.

- Merci. Dit le brun alors qu'ils s'étaient garés devant chez lui.

Le châtain acquiesça d'un sourire, puis Blaine sortit de la voiture, plus heureux que jamais. Il avait passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Il avait apprit que son père l'aimait malgré son homosexualité et savait maintenant que Kurt lui faisait confiance.

Il rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre où il se mit en pyjama, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il ne voulait qu'une seul chose. Retrouver Kurt et rester auprès de lui, pour toujours.

* * *

Vous en pensé quoi? ^^

Le Klaine se rapproche!

Le prochain chapitre dans deux ou trois jours :)

À bientôt! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde! :) Voici le chapitre 12 comme prévu pour cette fin de semaine. Petit indice sur le passé de Kurt et encore un peu de rapprochement Klaine.

N'oubliez pas une petit review à la fin. Ça me fais toujours plaisir de répondre :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis la soirée où il avait lu le journal de son père, Blaine était l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Kurt et lui se parlaient de plus en plus et allaient prendre souvent un café ensemble au Lima Bean. Sa mère était heureuse et Cooper n'était toujours pas revenu à la maison. Il aimait son frère, certes, mais il aimait quand Kurt passait ses soirées chez lui.

Pourtant, le châtain ne lui parlait pas plus au lycée et tout ça commençait à l'atteindre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout que Santana le soulait toujours avec ses texto concernant Kurt.

« Alors Sexy, comment ça va la baise avec ton Badboy?» - Santana.

« Super! Il baise comme un dieu.» - Blaine.

Le brun savait qu'il venait de surprendre sa meilleure amie avec cette réponse, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde par contre.

« Je le savais! Tout le monde disait le contraire, mais j'en était sûr.» - Santana.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. De quoi son amie voulait bien parler?

« De quoi tu parle?» - Blaine.

« Je savais que c'était toi la fille dans le couple. C'était trop évident.» - Santana.

« Même pas en rêve Satan!» - Blaine.

Le brun arrêta de répondre aux messages de son amie et se prépara pour aller au lycée. À son plus grand désespoir, sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer et sa mère était déjà partie au travail. Il avait donc décidé d'appeler Santana pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Quand celle-ci arriva en face de chez lui, elle n'a pu se retenir de crier :

- Tu sais, je suis pas un Taxi Anderson.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis monta dans la voiture pour ensuite se dirigé vers le lycée, où une nouvelle journée sans avoir la chance de voir Kurt venait de commencer. En effet c'était mercredi, donc il ne verrait pas le châtain de la journée puisqu'il n'avait pas cours de français et non plus de cours privé ce soir là. C'était vraiment la journée de la semaine qu'il détestait le plus. Par contre, il arrivait parfois que Kurt lui envois des messages pendant son cours de Math. C'était mieux que rien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son premier cours de la journée, quelqu'un vint lui parler.

- Salut.

- Kurt! S…Salut. Dit Blaine surpris que son ami lui parle dans les couloirs du lycée.

- Ça va? Demanda le châtain rayonnant, ce qui fit réchauffer le cœur de Blaine.

- Ouais et toi? C'est rare que tu me parle devant tout le monde. Dit le brun en regardant autour de lui.

- Il n'y a personne dans le couloir Blaine. Dit Kurt comme si tout était évident.

En effet, la cloche avait sonnée, ils étaient en retard à leur cours, mais ils s'en fichaient.

- Je… Commença Kurt avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre la main dans le sac.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite-là? Demanda le directeur Figgins.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, puis se regardèrent.

- On allait en cours. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

- Dépêcher-vous, les cours on déjà commencer. Dit simplement l'adulte avant de repartir en regardant les deux ados du coin de l'œil.

Kurt se pencha vers l'oreille de Blaine.

- Je t'enverrai un texto.

Puis il partit.

Blaine ne put que regarder le déhanchement que Kurt fit en partant à travers le couloir. Merde que ce garçon l'excitait. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait été immédiatement dans les toilettes pour soulager son sexe qui s'était gonfler quand Kurt avait soufflé ses paroles à son oreille. Mais décida finalement d'aller en cours, dont ce dernier fut très ennuyant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un texto de la part de Kurt.

« Hey toi, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop?» - Kurt.

_«Oui, de toi…»_ Aurait voulu répondre Blaine.

« Le prof nous à donner une vingtaine de pages à faire pour vendredi. On a le droit de les commencer, mais j'en ais pas envie.» - Blaine.

« Monsieur à la flemme! :P » - Kurt.

« Ouais et pas qu'un peu.» - Blaine.

« Écoute eh… Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais diner avec moi ce midi?» - Kurt.

Le brun fut surpris en lisant le message de son ami, mais en fut très heureux, il ne pu qu'accepter son invitation.

« Bien sûr :) Tu va être assit où? » - Blaine.

« Même place que d'hab :) Maintenant je te laisse, Monsieur Schuster me regarde avec des yeux ronds.» - Kurt.

« Tu as Espagnol et Français comme matière? » - Blaine

« Bin non Blaine, je suis en histoire!» - Kurt.

« Ah… C'est vrais, c'est Monsieur Martinez le prof d'espagnol maintenant, ça m'était sortit de la tête.» - Blaine.

« Tu devrais relaxer au lieu de travailler. Bon, je retourne au travail! À ce midi.» - Kurt.

« À plus :)» - Blaine.

Kurt serra son téléphone dans le fond de sa poche en envoya un regard d'excuse à son prof, ce que normalement il ne faisait pas. Il était en train de changer. En fait, il redevenait comme avant et ça ne lui faisait presque plus peur, maintenant que Blaine était à ses coté.

Par contre, se qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le brun commençais à l'effrayer. Il dépendait de lui littéralement et détestait ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La solitude? L'impression de n'avoir jamais été aimé? Était-ce lui le problème dans tout ça? Il essaya alors de penser à autre chose et continua à travailler.

De son coté, Blaine ne travaillait pas, il griffonnait quelque note sur un feuille de papier en rêvassant jusqu'à la fin de l'avant midi.

Quand il arriva dans la cafétéria il alla chercher son repas, puis alla dans le fin fond de la salle à la recherche du châtain. Il le trouva à sa table habituelle en train de manger tranquillement. Blaine s'approcha doucement de lui avec un sourire radieux.

- Salut. Lui dit-il en s'assoyant à ses coté.

- Hey. Dit Kurt avec le sourire.

- Alors, ça va? Demanda le brun.

- Ouais, je me sens juste un peu bizarre. Dit Kurt mal à l'aise en regardant autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous à remarqué.

- HEY Salut Hobbit! Dit Santana en s'assoyant à la table suivit de Brittany.

- Salut Blaine. Dit la blonde en souriant. Est-ce qu'il est ton dauphin? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Kurt.

Le châtain s'étouffa avec sa gorger de jus.

- Je suis quoi? Demanda-t-il choqué.

- Oublis ça Kurt. Oui Brittany, il est un dauphin, mais il n'est pas mon dauphin. Répondit le brun en rougissant.

- Oh… Ok je crois que je comprends là. Dit Kurt avant de rire.

- Ah moins que tu sois une licorne? Moi je trouve que tu ressemble à une licorne Kurt. Dit Brittany.

- Eh… Merci. Je trouve que toi aussi tu ressemble à une licorne. Lui dit-il gentiment en jouant le jeu.

- T'as entendu San, il pense que je suis une licorne. Dit la jeune femme à sa petite amie.

Santana fit un sourire à Kurt ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à Blaine. Celui-ci se retourna vers Kurt et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Elle ne te gène pas? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non, tant qu'elle n'en me bombarde pas de question on est ok.

- Hey Kurt… Commença Santana.

_Merde!_ Se dit Blaine.

- … Je voulais savoir, entre toi et Blaine qui est au des…

Blaine sauta hors du banc et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Santana de l'autre coté de la table.

- San, ferme-la.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, puis termina son repas.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Dit-il avec un air plus froid.

- Attends, je t'accompagne. Dit Blaine en se levant.

Il envoya un regard noir à Santana, puis suivit Kurt.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il quand ils furent loin des deux jeunes femmes.

- Non, c'est bon. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire avant que tu ne l'arrête?

Blaine rougit et Kurt le remarqua.

- Oh ça… Pf… Rien d'important.

Le châtain n'en fut pas convaincu, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans les couloirs. Quelque personne levait leur regard sur eux et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Blaine je… Je crois qu'on devrait se laisser ici. Les gens me regardent et je n'aime pas ça. Dit-il d'un air doux et coupable.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. Il s'en foute! Ils sont juste un peux surpris. Il faut les comprendre, ça fait trois ans que tu marche seul dans les couloirs sans adresser les paroles à personne. Lui dit Blaine en lui tenant l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Ouais t'as raison. Dit le châtain. On… on fait quoi alors?

- Tu veux aller à l'extérieur?

- Ouais, ça va être mieux. Répondit Kurt en soupirant.

Ils sortirent alors à l'extérieure. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dehors puisqu'il faisait plutôt froid pour le mois de novembre, mais il y avait quand même quelque gars de foot qui s'y trouvait.

Blaine continua d'avancer sans avoir remarqué que Kurt n'était plus à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et le vit figer en fixant les joueurs de foot. Il retourna auprès de lui et le secoua.

- Kurt… est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Le châtain était figer et regardait droit devant lui. Blaine regarda dans la même direction et vit un homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Kurt… Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Hey Kurt… Dit l'homme en arrivant à leur côté.

Blaine regarda le garçon. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait des cheveux châtain dresser sur sa tête, de grand yeux vert et il était très carré d'épaule. Il portait également le blouson du lycée.

- D…Dean… Dit Kurt en bégayant toujours figé. Il avait même commencé à trembler.

- Tu as changé. Dit le garçon d'une façon que Blaine n'aima pas du tout. Tu es encore mieux qu'avant. Dit-il en se collant d'avantage sur l'autre châtain.

Kurt fit un pas en arrière apeuré et Blaine se mit entre eux.

- Non mais tu fais quoi là? Demanda Dean au brun.

- Tu ne le touche pas! Dit Blaine d'une façon protectrice.

- Oh… on voit que tu t'es trouver une nouvelle tapette à baiser! Dit Dean.

Blaine se retourna vers Kurt et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Le châtain était toujours dans la même position, mais tenait fortement le bras du brun dans ses mains. Cette vision lui fit mal.

Blaine prit alors tout son courage et repoussa l'autre garçon.

- Laisse-le tranquille! Dit-il lui-même apeuré, mais se qu'il voulait avant tout, était de protégé Kurt.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, puis allait pousser Blaine quand Santana arriva derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? Demanda-t-elle.

- Relaxe San je suis venu voir Kurt. Dit-il en regardant le châtain d'une façon pas trop net.

- Tu la vu maintenant alors dégages, t'ose t'approcher d'eux une autre fois et je t'arrache les testicules et je te les fais avaler.

- Ok ok! Dit Dean en se reculant les bras en l'air. Il allait s'en aller, mais se retourna une dernière fois. On se reverra, Kurt.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit rejoindre sa bande de gorille. Blaine se retourna vers Kurt qui lui tenaient toujours le bras. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges.

- Kurt… ça va ? Demanda-t-il en le tenant fortement pour le réconforter.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Kurt, dis-moi quelques chose.

Le châtain cligna des yeux et regarda Blaine.

- Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Ce… Serait mieux. Dit-il avant de lâcher Blaine et de se mettre à courir jusqu'à sa voiture en prenant soin d'éviter la gang de Footballeur.

Blaine aurait voulu le suivre, mais Santana l'en empêcha.

- Blaine, je crois qu'il à besoin d'être seul. Dit-elle d'une façon anormalement douce et gentille.

- C'est qui ce mec? Demanda Blaine furieusement.

- Lui? Un sale con, je me rappelle en première année, il n'arrêtait pas de traiter Kurt de toute sorte de nom et de le pousser dans les couloirs. Lui et Karofsky ne l'on jamais lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne plus à l'école à peu près à deux mois avant la fin des cours.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. Et depuis quand Karofsky fait ça? Il n'a pas l'air méchant.

- Quand Dean est partit, Karofsky est devenue quelqu'un d'autre, enfin, ça fait longtemps maintenant. Viens, on va être en retard en cours. Lui dit Santana.

Blaine comprit maintenant. Il comprit le changement de Kurt. Il s'était fait harceler pendant sa première année. Il se sentit alors mal, mal pour Kurt. Lui n'avait jamais rien vécu de ce genre et en était chanceux.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien? Demanda le brun en entrant dans le lycée suivit de son amie.

- T'inquiète pas! Il va être en forme pour te baiser demain.

Blaine soupira, mais sourit. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Kurt. Il décida donc de lui envoyer un texto avant d'entrer en cours, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Quand l'école fut terminée, il lui envoya un autre message. Toujours pas de réponse. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup pour le souper. Sa mère était inquiète, mais ne lui posa pas de question. Blaine lui envoya un autre message avant de se préparer pour aller dormir, mais toujours rien.

Il ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour le châtain. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas? Il regarda son téléphone pendant toute la nuit, en attendant une réponse. Il se posait beaucoup de question à propos de lui. Pourquoi s'était-il laisser intimider? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pratiquement pas de son passé et pourquoi diable connaissait-il son frère? Beaucoup de question qui restait malheureusement sans réponse. Tout ça devenait insupportable. Déjà deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient et rien. Blaine devenait fou. En plus, il devait vivre avec ses sentiments cachés envers le châtain et les remarques déplacées de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi la vie d'ados est si compliquer? Par chance, il réussit à s'endormir, aux petites heures du matin.

Le lendemain, dans les alentours de sept heure trente. Son téléphone sonna…


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le chapitre 13 ^^ Je ne veux pas trop en dire, alors je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture de se chapitre :) On se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

Le lendemain, dans les alentours de sept heures trente. Son téléphone sonna…

Blaine se réveilla en sursauts puis tomba en bas de son lit en essayant d'attraper son téléphone sur sa commode. Il se releva avec difficulté enrouler dans ses couverture, prit son téléphone et décrocha immédiatement.

- _Kurt! Kurt oh mon dieux je me suis tellement inquiété je…_

_- …Suis ta meilleure amie et me demande si mon jolie petit cul à besoin de se faire reconduire au lycée ce matin?_

_- Oh… Désolé San. Dit Blaine très déçu, il avait vraiment cru que c'était Kurt. _

_- C'est bon… je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Kurt. Je ferais pareil si c'était Brit… Alors t'as besoin de moi ou pas? Demanda la jeune femme impatiente. _

_- Ouais, ma voiture n'est même pas au garage encore. _

_- D'accord, je te laisse une demi-heure pour arranger ta chevelure de Hobbit et pour mettre ton habit de clown. _

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, acquiesça, puis raccrocha avant de sauter dans la douche en vitesse. Il ne s'était jamais laver aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. Pourtant, il prit quand même vingt minutes dans la douche. C'était la seul chose qui le relaxait quand il était anxieux.

Alors que celui-ci était entrain d'enfiler difficilement un pantalon, il entendit son amie klaxonner dans la rue. Il fini de s'habiller en vitesse et se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre son amie. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son déjeuner.

C'est avec une pomme dans la bouche, la ceinture détaché et la chemise à peine boutonné qu'il entra dans la voiture de son amie, qui le regarda avec un air pervers.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il désespéré.

- On dirait que tu reviens d'une bonne baise! Dit-elle en riant avant de partir le moteur.

Le brun soupira puis laissa Santana lui proposer des trucs à propos de sexe, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il ne pensait qu'a Kurt et espérait le voir à l'école.

Malheureusement, le châtain n'était pas là. Blaine entreprit de lui envoyer un autre message qui resta toujours sans réponse. Normalement, ils auraient dut se voir ce soir là pour le cours privé, mais le plus vieux ne lui avait jamais répondu. Le plus jeune devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour son ami, et se fut pire le lendemain, quand il remarqua à nouveau son absence à l'école. Santana avait beau essayer de lui changer les idées, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Le soir, alors qu'elle le raccompagnait chez lui, Blaine ne put que remarquer la voiture de Kurt qui tournait dans une petite ruelle.

- SAN! C'EST KURT! Cria-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

Il suivit la voiture de châtain des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Santana empruntait le même chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Blaine à celle-ci.

- Je suis aussi curieuse que toi je te ferai remarquer.

Ils le suivirent pendant un petit bout de temps, toujours à une assez bonne distance pour ne pas qu'il les remarques, jusqu'à ce que le châtain ne tourne dans un petit chemin de terre. Santana stoppa la voiture.

- Tu débarque! Dit-elle à son ami.

- Quoi?

- Tu descends de cette voiture et tu le suis. Dit-elle simplement en débarrant les portes de sa Mini Cooper.

- Mais, il pleut des cordes.

- Je m'en fou! Dégage de ma bagnole Anderson. Dit-elle alors que Blaine levait les yeux au ciel et sortit de la dite ''bagnole''.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Demanda-t-il en protégeant sa tête avec ses mains, malgré le fait que ça ne servait à rien.

- Suis-le! Aller ferme la porte y'a de l'eau partout.

Blaine ferma alors la porte et suivit le chemin de terre en marchant rapidement à cause de la pluie. Il marcha pendant un long moment en longeant les arbres pour échapper un peu à la pluie, jusqu'à ce que la forêt dans lequel il marchait se finisse laissant apparaître une demeure au bord de l'eau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il vit la voiture de son ami stationnée devant la maison. Il regarda celle-ci plus en profondeur, elle était pratiquement en ruine. Le toit avait l'air endommagé et les fenêtres du haut étaient brisées. Les marches du perron n'avaient pas l'air solide et une partie du toi qui couvrais le balcon était détruit.

Blaine s'approcha de la maison toujours aussi rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri, puis monta les marche qui fit un bruit plus qu'inquiétant. Il voulait cogner, mais quand il allait le faire, la porte s'ouvrit tout seul, sûrement dut au fait qu'elle ne se fermait pas très bien toute seul. Il entra donc dans la demeure. Il faisait aussi froid qu'en dehors et il sentait les courants d'air traverser ses vêtements. Il avait très froid, première dut au fait qu'il était tremper de la tête au pied, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient en plein mois de novembre. Il alla s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la demeure quand des bruits de pas vinrent dans sa direction, laissant Kurt apparaître dans le cadrage de la salle qui devait probablement être le salon.

- Blaine! Dit Kurt avec de grands yeux. Tu… Que fais-tu ici? Demanda le châtain apeurer.

- Je t'ai suivit… Je...

Blaine se mit à trembler, il avait beaucoup trop froid.

- Blaine tu es trempé. Dit Kurt en s'approchant de lui.

Il toucha son front puis l'amena dans le salon pour qu'il s'asseye sur un matelas qui était contre le mur. Le brun regarda autour de lui alors que Kurt prenait soin de lui et il remarqua que les seuls choses qui remplissaient la pièce étaient un matelas, une petite table basse et un dvd portatifs sur celui-ci.

- Tu es frigorifié… attends. Dit-il doucement et apeurer en enlevant son blouson pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'est c…cette maison. Q…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda le brun toujours tremblant en bégayant.

Le châtain baissa la tête de honte, puis n'osa pas regarder Blaine une nouvelle fois.

- Tu… Tu habite ici? Demanda le brun en regardant au alentour.

Kurt n'osa pas répondre, il savait qu'il devrait de nombreuse explication à Blaine par la suite.

- K…Kurt, est-ce que tu habite v…vraiment ici?

Le châtain baissa la tête tristement, ferma les yeux, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête positif.

- M…Mais, Kurt… Dit Blaine tristement. Tu… Je ne comprends pas… Comment tu peux vivre ici? Demanda-t-il confus.

Kurt s'assit, puis s'adossa au mur à coté de Blaine. Il respira fortement puis tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir? Demanda-t-il tristement le regard remplis de tristesse.

- Je… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'explique. Dit le brun en regardant toujours son ami.

Kurt soupira, puis commença à parler.

- Quand mes parents son mort, je me suis retrouver seul. Je n'avais aucune famille, personne pour s'occuper de moi. Ils m'ont alors mit dans une famille d'accueille à l'âge de neuf ans, mais c'était des gens cruelle. Enfin, Marcus l'était, Julie elle me défendait toujours quand…

Kurt ferma les yeux, puis il sentit les larmes couler. Blaine remarqua son malaise puis se colla à lui, puis lui prit la main doucement pour l'inciter à continuer. Le châtain regarda leurs deux mains liées, puis continua.

- … Il adorait me faire sentir comme de la merde. Il était évident que j'étais gay et il aimer me traiter comme un moins que rien. Heureusement, il n'était presque jamais là.

- C'est affreux! Et les services soucieux eux, il non rien fait?

- On est en Ohio Blaine, crois-tu vraiment que beaucoup de familles vont accepter un enfant gay de dix ans sous leur toit? Dit Kurt le regard vide et froid.

- Tu savais déjà que tu étais gay à cet âge?

- Je ne parlais que de mon prince charmant. Ils s'en sont bien doutés.

Blain hocha la tête. Il est vrai que lui-même à son âge préférait jouer la princesse que le prince. Il ricana puis incita Kurt à continuer.

- Quand j'ai eu quatorze-ans… Je suis rentré au lycée. Je me suis vite devenu ami avec quelque unes des Cheerios, dont Santana qui ma inciter à les rejoindre. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me faire harceler par les membres de l'équipe de foot.

- Dean et Karofsky c'est ça? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à respirer difficilement.

- Ça… c'est différent. Dit-il en évitant de croiser le regard du brun.

- Tu peux tout me dire, je suis la pour toi. Répondit celui-ci en serrant la main de Kurt plus fort pour le réconforter.

- Deux mois avant la fin de ma première année, après un entrainement avec les filles, je suis allé prendre une petite marche seul en ville. J'ai tourné dans une ruelle et s'est là que je l'ai ais vu. D…Dean et David.

Le châtain se mit à trembler.

- Ils m'ont sauté dessus et mon tabassé à mort. Je les suppliais d'arrêter, mais… Ils ont continué et ils m'ont v…

Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine apeuré, il renifla puis essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler avant de continuer.

- … Ils m'ont laissé là… seul, dans une mare de sang. David se sentait mal, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, mais Dean lui, il ne voulait que ma mort. Je… je suis resté là pendant une heure à me morfondre par terre. Personne n'est jamais venu m'aidée.

C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il était furieux. Il en voulait à tous ceux qui ont pu faire du mal à un ange comme Kurt.

- J'ai marché jusqu'à l'hôpital où je suis resté un mois. Marcus et Julie ne sont jamais venus me voir. C'est à partir de se moment que j'ai décidé de quitter cette famille. Quand je suis sortit de l'hôpital, j'ai été cherché le peux de chose qui m'appartenais puis je me suis chercher un endroit ou vivre. Je suis alors tombé sur cette maison, j'avais à peine quinze ans, donc je ne pouvais pas me louer un appartement ou encore moins travailler.

- Comment faisais-tu pour survivre? Demanda le brun. Il fallait que tu mange… que tu ais des vêtements. Dit-il tristement.

- J'y viens… Tu sais quand on à pas le choix… Il faut parfois faire des choses stupides. Alors… j'ai… j'ai commencé à… à voler de la nourriture à la cafétéria. Je suis retourné chez Marcuse et je l'ai volé. Tous les bijoux qu'il achetait à sa femme, ses montres… j'ai tout prit et revendu.

Kurt n'osait pas regarder Blaine, il avait si honte de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun pensait et préférait ne pas le savoir. Il continua finalement de parler.

- Quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'avais le droit de toucher une partit de l'argent que m'avais laissé mes parents en héritage. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ça m'a permis de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans voler et de réparer la voiture que j'avais trouvée. De payer l'essence et de payer mon téléphone.

- Je suis désolé de la question, mais pourquoi un téléphone quand tu n'a personne à contacter? Demanda Blaine.

- Je… je voulais quelque chose qui me ferais me sentir comme tout le monde, comme quelqu'un de civiliser. J'avais l'air moins débile quand je faisais semblant d'envoyer des texto en classe. Répondit le châtain qui sourit avant de renifler.

Il avait arrêté de pleurer, c'était déjà ça.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un et que je me suis renfermer sur moi-même. Personne n'avait été là quand j'avais eu vraiment besoin d'aide.

Blaine se mit à genou devant Kurt puis le regarda dans ses yeux.

- Je suis là maintenant Kurt. Tu n'es plus seul et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Dit-il le regard toujours enfuit dans celui du châtain. Celui-ci se remit à pleurer.

- Kurt, non s'il-te-plais ne pleure pas… Dit Blaine qui tenait toujours la main du plus vieux.

- Non ce n'est pas ça… Je…

Kurt releva la tête puis se mit dans la même position du brun, face à lui.

- Je pleure parce que… Commença-t-il en croisant le regard du brun.

Blaine enfouit ses deux grand yeux brun-vert dans ceux océan du châtain, il ne voulait plus les détourner, il se sentait si bien quand il voyait Kurt le regarder ainsi. Le plus vieux déposa sa main, que Blaine avait lâché, vers la joue de celui-ci. Il la caressa doucement de son pouce avant que le plus jeune ne pose sa propre main par dessus la sienne, avant de regarder leurs deux mains du coin de l'œil.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos quand il replongea son regard dans celui de Kurt, qui le regardait intensément dans les yeux avant de continuer ce qu'il disait d'une voix douce.

- …parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase du châtain. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, alors que Kurt approchait son visage du sien en fermant les yeux lentement. Instinctivement, il fit de même. Le châtain posa ses douces lèvres sur celles du brun, qui tint plus fortement la main de Kurt dans la sienne, alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tout doucement et y mirent tout leur amour caché depuis longtemps à l'intérieur d'eux.

Blaine se sentit libérer de son affreux point dans sa poitrine. Kurt, son Kurt était en train de l'embrasser. Celui-ci détacha ses lèvres des sienne à son grand déplaisir, puis enleva sa main, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue.

Le brun resta choqué, ne savant pas quoi dire, il resta là, figer et regardait le châtain qui n'osait lever le regard. Kurt se mit à paniquer, pourquoi ne disait-il rien, pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

- Oh merde! Blaine je suis… Je suis déso…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Blaine se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus passionnément.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve. Dit le brun en mettant fin à leur baiser.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Donc il ne put s'empêcher de s'embrasser une troisième fois. Ils n'étaient plus capable de s'arrêter, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient n'étaient pas seulement magique, c'était aussi une libération.

Toujours sur le matelas du salon, Blaine poussa Kurt légèrement pour le faire s'étendre, toujours en l'embrassant. Le châtain lui tenait les hanches alors que Blaine prenait appuis contre le matelas. À la grande surprise du plus vieux, le brun se positionna à califourchon sur lui et continua de l'embrasser farouchement. Kurt aurait voulu lui dire de continuer, mais malgré l'envie, il en était incapable. Il se mit à trembler. Blaine le remarqua et cessa tout mouvement.

- Kurt ça va? Demanda-t-il avant de constater que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et s'était raidit au contact du brun.

- Je… Oui, juste ne te met pas comme ça sur moi. Répondit le plus vieux toujours les yeux fermer.

- Merde Kurt je suis désolé. Dit Blaine en s'assoyant correctement sur le matelas. Je suis trop con, ça va trop vite.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Dit Kurt en se redressant. Viens-la. Dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras au brun l'incitant à se blottir dedans.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha de Kurt.

Ils s'étendirent sur le matelas, Blaine dans les bras de Kurt, la tête coucher sur son torse. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et profita du moment.

- Merci de m'avoir parlé. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit-il en passant son bras sur le torse de Kurt pour le serrer.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et surtout, de ne pas m'avoir jugé.

- Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Je… Je t… Le brun étouffa ses mots dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait le dire, mais il ne le fit pas de peur que ça gâche tout.

- Tu quoi? Demanda le châtain curieux.

- Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Lui répondit le brun sincèrement.

Kurt étira son bras pour attraper la couverture qui était par terre et l'étendit sur eux. Il donna ensuite un léger baiser sur la tête bouclé du brun puis ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre, dans le froid qu'offrait la pauvre demeure du châtain. Mais ils étaient ensemble maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Et voila, premier baisé Klaine ^^ Vous en avez pensé quoi?

J'espère que vous avez appréciez :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

À bientôt :D


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 14! Pour se chapitre, grande révélation de Cooper :O

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Blaine se réveilla dans les bras de Kurt ce matin là. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lever la tête pour le regarder dormir paisiblement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et aussi magnifique. Il se rappela des évènements de la nuit dernière. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Enfin il lui avait dit qu'il pensait être en train de tomber amoureux de lui, mais ça lui suffisait. Son amour avait donc des sentiments pour lui.

Le brun sourit bêtement puis reposa à nouveau sa tête contre le torse du châtain. Il ferma les yeux, mais son téléphone se mit à sonner sur la table basse, ce qui le fit se lever en sursaut et qui réveilla Kurt.

Blaine prit son téléphone et répondit.

_- Allo?_

_- Blaine! Non mais où es-tu? Maman panique là. Viens à la maison tout de suite. _

_- Ok… J…J'arrive. Dit le brun avant de raccrocher et de déposer le téléphone sur la table basse de Kurt. _

- C'était Cooper_. _Dit-il en se tournant pour regarder le châtain qui s'était également lever.

Celui-ci baissa la tête honteusement, n'étant pas capable de regarder Blaine dans les yeux. Il se rappelait des évènements de la soirée d'hier. Il ne regrettait rien, au contraire.

- Tu… eh… voudrais bien aller me reconduire chez moi? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Kurt en soupirant.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kurt et y entra avant de démarrer. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet. Blaine ne voulait pas rendre Kurt mal à l'aise en lui parlant de leur baiser, même s'il en avait vraiment envie. Le châtain, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Arriver devant la maison de Blaine, celui-ci baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds avant de la relever et de faire un sourire au châtain.

- Merci d'être venu me reconduire. Dit-il un peu déçu que Kurt n'ait pas parlé.

Il détacha sa ceinture, puis ouvrit la porte.

- Attends… Commença Kurt en prenant l'épaule du brun.

Celui-ci se rassit et fixa le châtain avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Je… Commença le châtain en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait juste pas envie que Blaine reparte en pensant que rien ne s'était passé. Ils se fixaient maintenant intensément les yeux dans les yeux sans vouloir détourner le regard. Kurt ne continua pas sa phrase, puis prit ses deux mains, les posa derrière la tête du brun pour la rapprocher et y déposé ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Blaine resta figé puis gémit de surprise, mais finit par répondre au baiser de Kurt, en posant une main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment, mais resta dans la même position, avant que le brun ne se mette à rougir et à rire bêtement en souriant.

- Je… Je vais y aller. Ma mère doit m'attendre. Je… C'est bon si je t'appelle ce soir? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

- O…Oui… Lui répondit Kurt tout aussi bouleversé.

Sur ce, Blaine sortit de la voiture et attendit que Kurt démarre avant de se diriger vers sa demeure. Il y entra puis alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère et Cooper entrain de jouer aux cartes. Sa mère allait le gronder, mais quand elle vit son large sourire et ses yeux brillant, elle comprit immédiatement où il était.

- Va t'habiller, j'ai besoin de toi au magasin. Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

- O…Ok. Dit-il avant de courir vers sa chambre.

Isabelle se remit à sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris? Lui demanda son plus vieux.

- C'est évident, ton frère est amoureux. Dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Cooper fronça les sourcils avant de sourire également.

- Wow, mon petit Hobbit devient grand. Répondit l'autre adulte.

- Ouais, Kurt et lui son fait pour être ensemble.

Cooper releva la tête choqué.

- Quoi? Kurt?

- Bien sûr qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Dit Isabelle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si tout était évidement.

- Il ne peut pas…

- Prêt à y aller maman?

- Ok mon chou. À plus tard mon chéri. Dit Isabelle avant de donner un baiser sur la joue de son fils ainé avant de retrouver l'autre à la porte.

Cooper resta choqué, son frère ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Kurt n'était pas bien pour lui.

À cet instant, son cellulaire sonna. Il regarda l'afficheur puis soupira avant de répondre.

_- Kurt je t'ais déjà dit…_

_- Cooper… Je t'en pris. Dit Kurt d'une façon troublé et triste. _

_- Ok pour cette fois, mais à une condition. Je ne veux plus que tu traine avec mon frère. _

Cooper sembla comprendre l'hésitation de Kurt par son simple silence, mais celui-ci fini par lui répondre.

- _D'accord. _

**(Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt)**

Kurt venait de redémarrer la voiture en direction de chez lui. Après avoir tourné le coin de la rue, il se mit à sourire et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il repensait au précédent baisé puis en était certain maintenant. Il était amoureux de Blaine Anderson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva chez lui. Il alla dans son salon, puis regarda son lit, qui n'était en fait qu'un simple matelas, mais il sourit en repensant qu'il avait dormit avec Blaine dans ses bras toute la nuit.

Tout à coup, il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone qui n'était pas le sien. Il tourna la tête, puis vit le téléphone de Blaine. Il l'avait sûrement oublié. Kurt alla donc prendre le cellulaire, puis un message lui sauta aux yeux.

_«Alors ta baisé avec lui hier soir?» - Santana. _

Kurt fronça les sourcils puis cliqua sur le message. Il vit toute la discussion de lui avec Santana. Il commençait à paniqué. Il se mit à se poser des milliers de question, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux à l'aide d'une conversation en particulier.

« Hey le Hobbit! Aucun Kurt de l'après-midi et aucun signe de toi avant et après ton cours de français. Tu t'es enfin taper le badboy?»

« Oui, on a baisé dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce que Figgins nous attrape.»

Le cœur de Kurt se brisa en mille morceau, il ne lu pas le reste de la conversation et s'effondra sur son matelas en pleurant. Blaine n'avait voulu qu'une chose, le baisé et disparaître. Il était comme tous les autres et en plus, il mentait.

Kurt se leva, puis composa le numéro de Cooper.

_- Kurt je t'ais déjà dit…_

_- Cooper… Je t'en pris. Dit Kurt d'une façon troublé et triste. _

_- Ok pour cette fois, mais à une condition. Je ne veux plus que tu traine avec mon frère. _

Kurt hésita, il s'était avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux du brun. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitté. Mais il l'avait brisé comme tous les autres encore une fois. Il devait se changer les idées.

-_ D'accord. Dit-il avant de raccrocher. _

Il attendit Cooper pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que celui-ci n'arrive.

Avant qu'il ne reparte, il lui donna le téléphone du brun.

- Tien, Il l'a oublié se matin.

- Ok, maintenant, il faut que tu tiennes ta promesse. Tu arrête de lui parler et tu te tien loin de lui.

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il avait hâte que la douleur dans sa poitrine disparaisse et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour ça.

- Aucun problème avec ça. Dit-il les yeux maintenant rouge à cause de sa crise de larme.

Sur ce, Cooper s'en alla et laissa Kurt seul avec ses occupations.

Il passa une bonne partit de l'après midi en voiture avant de retourner chez lui retrouver sa mère et Blaine.

En entrant dans la maison, il prit son petit frère par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je suis venu te parler de Kurt.

- Non pas encore. Dit Blaine en se prenant la tête en main. J'ai 17 ans Coop' je sais ce que je fais.

- Tu ne dois plus le voir. S'il-te-plais crois-moi. Il n'est pas bien pour toi.

- JE L'AIME! Cria le frisé désespérément.

- Non Blaine, tu ne peux pas l'aimer tu ne le connais pas.

- J'en sais certainement plus sur lui que toi.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui est important. Lui dit son grand frère assit sur son lit les mains jointes.

- Alors dit-moi.

Cooper soupira puis baissa la tête.

- Il… C'est un droguer… Blaine. Dit-il en n'osant pas regarder son frère.

- N'importe quoi! Dit le brun en voulant partir de la chambre.

- Il faut me croire, parce que c'est la vérité! Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi il manquait tant de cours par semaine? C'est parce qu'il est trop gelé pour y aller.

Blaine se figea. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout. Blaine l'avait souvent appelé quand il manquait l'école, mais Kurt était toujours un peux bizarre quand il répondait.

- Non… C'est… Non. Dit le brun en réalisant. C'est impossible. Comment tu sais ça alors? Demanda-t-il toujours confus en réfléchissant.

Cooper se leva puis alla dans le fond de sa chambre.

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Alors si tu n'as pas de preuve je vais…

- C'est moi qui lui vends! Lâcha Cooper en se tournant dos à son frère.

C'est à se moment que Blaine comprit. Cooper avait raison, jamais il n'aurait inventé ça.

- Qu…Quoi… Tu…

- Blaine je…

- Je vais voir Kurt. Dit Blaine toujours aussi confus en sortant de la chambre de Cooper en vitesse.

Son grand frère le suivit jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère.

- Blaine NON! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

Le frisé ne l'écouta pas, puis entra dans la voiture de sa mère qui démarra. Il partit ensuite de la demeure en conduisant rapidement chez son ami.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Il ment! Kurt ne se drogue pas. C'est impossible! Dit Blaine à voix haute avant d'arriver chez Kurt.

Il sortit de sa voiture en vitesse puis entra directement dans la maison. Il se figea par contre dans l'entrer. Kurt était par terre, assit contre les escaliers et ne bougeait pas. Il était entouré de pot de médicament et de poudre blanche.

- Non… Pas… Oh mon dieu Kurt. Dit-il sentant les larmes venir.

Quand il vit que le châtain n'avait pas réagit, il commença à paniquer.

- Kurt? Dit-il en se rapprochant de son ami.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Blaine se mit à genou devant lui et le secoua légèrement.

- Kurt? Dit-il à nouveau en commençant à pleurer. Non Kurt… Tu… S'il-te-plais répond-moi. Dit-il désespérément. Kurt non.

Il colla son front contre le sien puis le prit dans ses bras. À cet instant, Cooper arriva.

- BLAINE! Cria-t-il furieusement avant de voir dans quel état il était. Oh non! Dit-il avant de se rapprocher de son frère.

Il se pencha à coté de Kurt puis regarda tout autour.

- De la cocaïne et… Il a prit plusieurs médicament. Dit l'adulte apeuré.

Celui-ci prit alors le pout du châtain.

- Il n'est pas mort, juste inconscient, il faut l'emmener vite à l'hôpital.

Blaine continua de tenir Kurt dans ses bras, mais il se leva puis poussa son frère.

- C'est toi qui lui à donné cette merde. Dit-il furieusement.

- Je sais, mais on doit vite aller à l'hôpital sinon il… Commença Cooper en regardant son petit frère… Sinon il va mourir.

Blaine perdit son air furieux puis son visage devint triste. Il se retourna alors vers Kurt et il se remit à pleurer.

- C'est bon Kurt, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Dit-il en le soulevant à l'aide de son frère.

Sur ce, ils se dépêchèrent de l'installer confortablement à l'arrièrent de la voiture, où Blaine s'assit également avec la tête du châtain sur ses genoux.

En conduisant, Cooper regarda à l'arrièrent pour voir comment ça allait. Blaine regardait le visage de Kurt en pleurant. Il jouait dans les cheveux du châtain, avant d'abaisser la tête pour déposer un baiser tremblant sur son front.

- On va y arriver Kurt. Tu va aller mieux. Tout ira bien. Dit-il avant de sécher ses larmes.

Cooper eu envie de pleurer à l'instant. Son frère était vraiment tomber amoureux de Kurt et maintenant, il allait lui en vouloir. Il ne voulait que le protéger.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital puis entrèrent à l'intérieur pour chercher de l'aide. Quelques infirmières les suivit avec une civière où ils installèrent Kurt et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Blaine suivit les infirmèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entre dans une salle où il ne pouvait pas entrer.

- Vous aller devoir aller dans la salle d'attente Monsieur. Lui dit un médecin avant d'entré dans la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Blaine marcha alors le long du couloir jusqu'à une chaise. Il s'accota contre le mur à coté de celle-ci et se laissa tomber à terre en pleurant

- Non… Non… Gémissait-il. S'il-te-plais.

Cooper vint auprès de lui, puis s'assit sur la chaise inoccupé.

Après une heure, la mère de Blaine arrivé, Cooper l'avait appelé.

- Blaine chéri est-ce que tu…

Cooper se leva et amena Isabelle loin pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils revinrent auprès du brun qui était toujours assit par terre, les genoux repliés sur lui-même et les mains devant le visage.

Après une autre heure et beaucoup d'aller et retour de la salle où se trouvait Kurt, Blaine commença à paniquer. Il tournait en rond dans le couloirs avec un air perdu. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Il commença à se fâcher.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici? Demanda-t-il à sa famille.

- On veut te soutenir.

- Il ira bien… Je le sais… Il ne peut pas me laisser. On venait de s'embrasser et...

Blaine baissa la tête de nouveau, puis laissa échapper une larme.

- Pourquoi il à fait ça? Dit-il tristement.

À cet instant, quelque chose vibra dans la poche de Cooper. Il sortit le téléphone de son frère et lui tendit.

- Tiens… Tu avais oublié ça chez lui.

Blaine soupira puis prit le téléphone en main. Il ouvrit l'écran puis remarqua que celle-ci était sur une conversation de lui et Santana.

- Attends… C'est lui qui l'avait?

- Ouais… Pourquoi?

Blaine lança son téléphone par terre.

- Merde… Je comprends maintenant. Dit-il en s'assoyant sur une chaise que Cooper lui avait emmené.

Les deux adultes ne posèrent pas plus de question puis s'assirent. Blaine fixa le mur devant lui sans aucune émotion.

Après une bonne demi-heure, le brun désespéra totalement, mais enfin, quelqu'un sortit de la pièce et vint les voir.

- Vous êtes ceux qui son venu porter ce jeune homme? Demanda le médecin qui tenant une palette de métal.

- Oui, c'est mon ami… Est-ce qu'il va bien? Demanda Blaine avec une lueur d'espoirs.

Le docteur baissa la tête puis enleva ses lunettes.

Blaine se mit à paniqué. Il en fut certain. Kurt l'avait quitté. Il n'était plus là. Il l'avalait laisser.

Le docteur continua de parler.

- J'ai de mauvaise nouvelle…

* * *

*Pars se cacher pour ne pas recevoir encore des cailloux*

Sil-vous-plais, ne me tuer pas. J'ai fais exprès pour poster se chapitre plus tard pour avoir le temps de finir les deux prochain pour ne pas vous laisser dans le suspense trop longtemps. La suite arrivera entre Vendredi et Dimanche soir. Promis ^^

À bientôt cher lecteur et encore désolé pour se suspense.


	15. Chapter 15

Voici le chapitre quinze :) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Je vous laisse immédiatement à se chapitre ou nous aurons le droit à une visite des plus inattendue :O

Bonne lecture...

* * *

- J'ai de mauvaise nouvelle…

Le cœur de Blaine lâcha. Il ne voulait pas s'attendre au pire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux puis il s'assit sur la chaise pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux puis attendit que le docteur continu de parler.

- Votre ami a malheureusement été plongé dans un coma profond. Les médicaments et la cocaïne qu'il a prit l'a rendu inconscient, mais il aurait pu en mourir. Si vous étiez arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il n'aurait pas survécu. Par contre, nous ne savons toujours pas s'il va se réveiller, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant. Pour le moment, il a l'air stable, mais n'est pas très en forme.

Le frisé fut soulager d'un poids sur ses épaules, mais il restait toujours très troublé. Kurt n'était pas mort… pas encore. Blaine laissa alors les larmes couler de ses yeux fatigué. Il releva la tête vers le médecin.

- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir? Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

- Bien sûr. Lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Le plus jeune se leva donc et alla directement dans la chambre de son ami. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement Kurt, il était très pâle et semblait presque inanimé, comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était également branché à un tas de file. Il écouta le bruit du cardiogramme tout en se rapprochant du châtain lentement.

Bib… Bib… Bib…

- Oh mon dieu Kurt. Gémit-il tristement avant de s'effondrer sur la chaise à coté du lit de son ami en pleurant.

Isabelle et Cooper l'avaient suivit et le regardaient tristement. La plus vielle s'approcha de son plus jeune fils, puis lui mit une main derrière le dos pour le réconforter. Blaine repoussa la main de sa mère et prit la main du châtain avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les couvertures où l'autre adolescent était étendu.

- Kurt... Je suis tellement désolé. Dit-il tristement avant de laisser échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux.

Il resta assit, tenant la main de Kurt pendant des heures cette journée là et il revint le lendemain et le surlendemain, jusqu'à ne plus jamais quitté sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Kurt était tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant. Il dut quand même aller à l'école. Il était présent physiquement, mais absent mentalement. Quand il finissait sa journée, il allait directement à l'hôpital et y faisait ses devoirs. Il ne disait rien et souriait que très rarement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que son Kurt lui revienne.

Après une semaine de visite, le médecin qui s'occupait de Kurt ne pouvait que poser une question à Blaine quand il le vit une nouvelle fois assit à son chevet.

- Je suis désolé de vous demandez ça... Mais je me demandais, vous êtes qui par rapport à ce jeune homme? Parce qu'il est venue souvent ici et jamais encore quelqu'un n'était venue pour lui.

Blaine avait relevé sa tête et avait fixé le médecin de façon bizarre.

- Je suis... Son... Ami. Mais... Il...Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de ça? Demanda le brun tristement.

- Depuis qu'il a onze ans, il est venu ici au moins une fois par année pour coup et blessure et aussi à cause de la drogue. Nous avons déjà soupçonné sa famille de le battre, mais sa mère nous affirmait le contraire en venant mener le petit chaque fois qu'il se blessait. Elle disait qu'il était très maladroit. À quatorze ans, il est revenue, mais cette fois ci, il était venue tout seul et était très mal en point, il nous à avouer c'être fait agresser dans la rue et...

Blaine arrêta d'écouter ce que le docteur racontait puisque qu'il avait comprit maintenant pourquoi Kurt n'aimais pas sa famille d'accueille, il se faisait battre par son ''père''.

Le frisé leva la tête vers le châtain puis le regarda d'un air désolé et compréhensif avant de se retourner vers le docteur et de le remercier. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci avait le droit d'en révélé autant sur ses patient, mais il lui en remerciait du fond du cœur.

Après une bonne heure, le brun décida de retourner prendre une douche rapide chez lui avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Il ne la quittait plus depuis que Kurt s'y trouvait. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il se réveille sans lui ou qu'il meurt.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, il entendit des gens parler à l'intérieur. Habituellement, ils n'y avaient personne mit a part lui et le médecin. Blaine pénétra alors dans la chambre, puis vit le docteur parler avec une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux, puis intervint.

- Excusé-moi? Dit-il en regardant la femme qui se retourna vers lui.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dit l'autre adulte avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Blaine se rapprocha du lit ou se trouvait Kurt, puis le regarda un instant avant de regarder à nouveau la femme.

- Qui êtes-vous? Lui demanda celle-ci confuse.

- Je devrais plutôt vous posez la question à vous! Ça fait une semaine que je suis ici et je ne vous avais jamais vu. Lui répondit le brun d'une façon clair et sans émotion.

La femme baissa la tête puis tendis sa main au brun. Celui-ci la prit et le serra dans la sienne.

- Je m'appelle Julie... Je suis la mère adoptive de Kurt.

Le cœur de Blaine se serra dans sa poitrine. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle venir ici après tout ce temps.

- Vous...

- Il doit vous avoir dit des choses horribles sur moi et mon ancien mari... Commença la dame.

- Ancien?

- En effet, ça fait un moment que j'ai divorcé. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire enduré à se pauvre enfant, je ne l'ai jamais pardonné.

Blaine en conclu alors que son hypothèse avait été bonne, mais il voulait en savoir un peu plus.

- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café? Proposa Julie au plus jeune.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers le châtain. Il ne désirait vraiment pas le quitté. La brunette le remarqua, mais le rassura.

- Il ne devrait pas bouger de là le temps d'un café. Dit-elle en ricanant.

Le brun fit un sourire triste, puis ils descendirent vers la cafétéria, ou ils commencèrent à parler de Kurt.

- Alors, vous êtes l'ami de Kurt… Son petit ami? Demanda Julie.

Le brun baissa la tête, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était pour Kurt. Ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Kurt ne savait même pas que Blaine l'aimait. Même si c'était assez évident.

- On est ami. Dit-il simplement, mais tristement.

- Tu… tu en es sûr? Pourtant, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais resté à son chevet depuis qu'il était là. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ça. Lui dit l'adulte confuse.

- Je… en fais, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est arriver très vite et…

Blaine soupira puis eu envie de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé une question comme ça. C'est juste que j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre sur Kurt. Depuis qu'il est partit, je suis inquiète par son attitude, je l'ai surveillé pendant un temps, mais après je ne sais plus ce qu'il est devenu. Je viens souvent ici au cas où il y serait. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris.

- Pourquoi l'avoir laisser partir alors? Demanda Blaine confus.

- Il ne nous en a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il est partit sans rien dire du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai pas voulu appeler la police, parce que je savais qu'il serait mieux loin de Marcus. Dit Julie tristement.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait au juste? Demanda Blaine pour avoir les idées claires.

Julie baissa la tête puis soupira.

- Il était violent, il lui criait après, le traitait de tapette et de PD. Quand il ne buvait pas il était moins dangereux, mais il le faisait quand même travailler comme un esclave. Moi je restai là et je ne faisais rien de peur qu'il me fasse mal à moi aussi. Kurt n'avait que dix ans et on savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il voulait toujours regarder des comédies musicales et jouer à la poupée. Ça ne me dérangeait pas à moi, mais mon ex-mari était homophobe. Dit-elle tristement.

Blaine la fixa tristement.

- Mais vous étiez quand même là pour lui quand il le fallait? Lui rassura-t-il.

- Pas assez.

- Vous l'ameniez à l'hôpital et encore mieux, vous avez laissé ce connard! Dit Blaine avant de s'excuser pour son langage.

- Ça va. Vous avez raison, mais je lui ais quand même fais du mal. J'aurais dut être plus présente pour lui alors que Marcus lui faisait du mal. Maintenant que je vois ce qu'il est devenu, je me sens comme une mauvaise personne.

- C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute s'il est là. Dit Blaine qui sentait les larmes monter à nouveau.

- Je suis certaine du contraire. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais je suis sûr que tu es son seul ami. Chaque fois qu'il était ici, je venais le voir et jamais personne n'y était. Oui ok, je n'entrais pas dans la chambre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait besoin de moi.

- Je suis certain qu'il aurait été heureux de vous voir et il le sera quand il se réveillera. Si… S'il se réveille.

Blaine baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre.

Julie et lui remontèrent dans la chambre de Kurt et le découvrirent de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Coucher sur le dos dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés et le corps immobile. Le brun s'assit sur la chaise après avoir fait ses au-revoir à Julie.

Quelques heures plus tard, une autre visite inattendue fit son apparition.

- Salut Blaine. Dit une jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Rouleau! Dit le brun surpris en lâchant la main du châtain qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

- C'est bon Blaine tu peux m'appeler Karolane. On n'est pas en cours. Dit-elle avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

Celle-ci déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait dans ses mains et les mit sur une table non loin de Kurt.

- Comment il va? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au brun.

- Aucune amélioration, mais il ne va pas plus mal. Dit le brun tristement.

- Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu es là. Je t'ai apporté tes devoir pour que tu ne perdes pas l'avance que tu avais prit avec Kurt. Lui il n'aura pas de problème, mais tu n'es pas aussi bon en la matière.

-S'il revient. Dit le brun découragé avant de reprendre la main de Kurt.

Karolane s'approcha de lui puis s'accroupit devant le lit du châtain.

- Dites-moi... je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais pourquoi quand vous êtes revenue de France vous ne l'avez pas aidée! Il avait besoin de sa famille et vous étiez la seule à pouvoir le faire. Demanda Blaine un peu perdu.

La femme regarda le plus jeune d'une façon outré et déçue.

- Au contraire, c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Je lui ai offert de venir habiter avec moi, mais jamais il n'a voulu. Il préférait s'arranger seul. Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai obligé à te donner des cours de français. Je voulais qu'il ait au moins un ami sur qui compter et je ne me suis pas tromper.

- Vous l'avez obligé?

- Oui et j'en suis fier. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Dit-elle tristement.

Blaine se sentit triste par la suite. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir aidée Kurt, mais il n'avait pas réussit. Kurt allait peut-être mourir et ce par sa faute.

Après un mois, soit une semaine avant Noël, Blaine commença à perdre espoirs. Kurt ne se réveillerait jamais et s'était de sa faute. Le frisé se rappela de sa dernière soirée avec le châtain. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais, il ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiment, qui était pourtant très fort. Blaine ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait en retour et il s'en voulait. Pourtant il était tellement évident qu'il était complètement amoureux de Kurt. Sa mère lui disait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Cooper, lui, était repartit pour quelques temps. Il se sentait mal et savait que tout était de sa faute, même si Blaine lui disait que c'était de la sienne. Finalement, se n'était de la faute de personne. C'était simplement la drogue qui avait détruit un ange.

Le frisé se demandait pourquoi son ami se droguait. Il savait qu'il avait été malheureux, il s'était fait battre et agresser, ses parents était mort il n'avait aucun ami, mais la drogue ne l'aiderait jamais à rien. Peut-être à se sentir bien pendant quelques heures, mais après le résulta était pire. Il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant puisqu'il était assit à coté de lui en ce moment comme à tout les jours depuis un mois. Il ne le regardait pas, mais lui tenait la main. Il ne parlait pas non plus, pensent que s'était inutile et qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Sa mère était à coté de lui et essayait de faire parler son fils qui ne disait plus rien depuis au moins une semaine.

- Blaine je t'en pris, parle-moi. S'il-te-plais.

- Tu m'as dis que l'amour s'était extraordinaire, mais ça ne fait que nous blesser à la longue. Finit par dire le brun la tête toujours pencher vers le bas.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment n'est-ce pas? Lui dit Isabelle.

- Je l'aime encore maman. Tellement. Dit-il tristement en se prenant la tête en main.

- Alors dit-lui. C'est peut-être maintenant ou jamais. Dit Isabelle en caressant le dos de son fils avant de partir de la chambre.

Blaine réfléchi. Après-tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre? Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, rien ne voulais sortir. Le pauvre jeune homme se remit alors à pleurer, puis s'effondra sur la poitrine du châtain.

Ce qu'il ne ressentit pas, était que Kurt avait commencé à bouger sous lui. Le plus vieux avait doucement ouvert ses yeux et regardait autour de lui. Tout était un peu flou, mais il commença rapidement à voir des images plus claires.

Mais pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital?

Il posa ses yeux sur Blaine qui pleurait contre lui. Il les referma immédiatement en se rappelant pourquoi il était ici. Il s'était droguer pour oublier ce qu'il avait découverts et visiblement son corps n'avait pas bien prit le mélange de drogue et de médicament. Voir Blaine lui brisa le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas servit de lui comme tout les autres? Pourquoi pleurait-il alors?

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermé, il sentit Blaine se relever et il l'entendit soupirer.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais réveillé. Dit celui-ci tristement en reniflant.

Le cœur de Kurt se fendit en deux, il eu envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire à Blaine que tout allait bien, mais il en était incapable.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Continua Blaine.

Kurt se mit à l'écouter attentivement en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

- Je déteste te voir comme ça, entendre ce maudit cardiogramme commence à me rendre fou. J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. J'aurais du te le dire… J'aurais du te l'avouer à mon tour.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, puis espéra que Blaine ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il se demandait de quoi Blaine pouvait bien parler. Il osa ouvrir un œil puis remarqua que le brun avait la tête baissé et qu'il regardait le sol. Il referma quand même ses yeux en attendant la suite avec peur.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'aurais du te le dire, mais je savais pas comment. J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas réciproque. Dit Blaine tristement toujours en reniflant. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je garde ça en moi que j'ai du mal à le dire.

Le châtain se mit à respirer difficilement. Qu'est-ce que Blaine essayait de lui dire au juste? Il sentit le brun lui prendre la main et la caresser doucement.

- Kurt, depuis que je t'aie vu la première fois à l'école, il y a deux ans, je n'aie pu regarder aucun autre garçon par la suite. J'étais scotché à toi, même si on ne se connaissait pas encore. Et quand on à commencer à travailler ensemble tout les deux, j'étais comblé. Le gars que je kifais depuis ma première année me parlait enfin. Puis après quand on a commencé à être des amis, j'ai su que… que je ne te trouvais pas simplement attirant, sexy et mystérieux.

Kurt avait envie de pleurer, est-ce Blaine était vraiment en train de…

- Je suis tombé complètement amoureux de toi, Kurt. Dit Blaine en recommençant à pleuré. Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi. J'ai été tellement idiot, j'aurais dut te le dire quand on s'est embrassés, mais j'ai eu la trouille que tu me rejette. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais j'avais peur de ne pas être le bon pour toi. Maintenant, je suis ici à attendre que tu te réveille en pleurant, comme si tu allais te jeter sur moi en te réveillant.

Kurt se mit à tremblé. Il essayait de retenir les larmes qui voulait s'échapper de ses yeux, mais ce que Blaine lui disait l'avait tellement touché, qu'il ne savait plus s'arrêter.

- Je tiens à toi Kurt, reviens-moi je t'en pris. Dit Blaine en pleurant, avant de coucher sa tête sur le lit.

Il tenait toujours la main du châtain dans la sienne. Kurt restait figer et ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit aussi faible et émotif. Il avait bien trop honte de lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille?

Blaine releva donc la tête puis fixa la main de Kurt en la caressant. Il se mit à chanter pour lui.

_If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
_

Blaine renifla, sa voix était brisée et il chantait difficilement.

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

Le brun se leva et partit en courant, sans regarder Kurt, qui avait commencé à pleurer, parce que malgré tout, Kurt l'aimait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire de la peine encore une fois. Il devait essayer de sortir de sa vie à nouveau.

Blaine entra dans sa voiture en vitesse, puis se dirigea vers sa demeure où il entra toujours en pleurant. Il monta dans sa chambre, claqua la porte, puis regarda son lit. Il repensa à Kurt encore et comme toujours. Il s'assit au piano puis se mit à en jouer en chantant le reste de la chanson qu'il avait entamé plus tôt à l'hôpital.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Il chanta de façon plus intense, en laissant sortir toute l'émotion gardé en lui depuis longtemps.

_Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

Ses mains glissa plus lentement sur les touches de son piano, puis il recommença à chanter, mais de façon plus douce et la voix toujours brisée par ses pleurer et ses reniflement. _Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

- Entrer! Cria-t-il après avoir sécher ses larmes sur ses joues.

Cooper entra alors dans sa chambre.

- Tu es déjà revenu. Dit le brun ennuyé avant de retourner son piano.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas important. On a des nouvel de Kurt.

Le brun se leva d'un pas. Son cœur se mit à battre fort puis il supplia son frère du regard pour qu'il continue de parler.

- Il est réveillé. Dit l'adulte à son frère.

Cooper n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il sauta dans ses souliers et qu'il sortit de la maison.

Il était à peine partit de l'hôpital que Kurt s'était réveiller. Quel idiot, il aurait dut rester au près de lui.

Quand il arriva, malgré toute l'espoir de voir Kurt enfin réveiller, il eu le cœur brisé en voyant qu'il n'était plus là. Il était partit.

Kurt avait déjà quitté l'hôpital.

* * *

Alors! La révélation de Blaine? :D D'accord d'accord tuer moi! Je sais que vous en avez envie. Mais vous n'aurez pas la suite si vous le faite *Rire diabolique*

Mais je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre sera poster dans trois ou quatre jours comme à mon habitude :)

La chanson du chapitre était _It Will Rain _de_ Bruno Mars_ :)

Alors à bientôt tout le monde ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà le chapitre 16 :) Jespère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Blaine avait appris que Kurt c'étais enfuit de l'hôpital, il était partit immédiatement chez lui, mais il n'était pas là. Ensuite, alors que les jours passaient, il lui avait envoyé des messages, il l'avait appelé et avait été chez lui, mais il ne le trouvait nulle part. Il avait besoin de lui. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était là pour lui. Alors qu'il était assit à table avec sa famille pour la veille de noël, il regardait son téléphone pendant que sa mère servait la dinde. Son frère était assit à coté de lui et le regardait tristement.

- Blaine, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de...

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire! Lui répondit bêtement le brun.

- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de t'en faire! Je suis certain qu'il va très bien! Continua Cooper en regardant son frère. Il ne voulait que le rassurer.

Blaine, qui fut surpris, regarda son frère confus.

- Merci… Dit-il finalement.

- Je n'approuve pas votre relation, mais je ne comprendrai jamais l'amour non plus.

- Un jour tu trouveras la personne qui t'est destiné Coop'. Lui rassura Isabelle en arrivant avec les plats. Maintenant, Blaine, dépose ton téléphone et relaxe-toi un peu.

Le brun acquiesça, puis rangea son téléphone avant de commencer à manger. Il écoutait sa mère et son frère parler calmement, pendant qu'il continuait à manger. Il avait du mal à pensé à autre chose que Kurt. Il était très heureux qu'il s'en soit sortit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus comblé, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait peur que le châtain refasse les mêmes erreurs.

Après qu'ils aient finit de manger, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, ou ils firent le sapin de Noël en famille.

Après avoir monté le sapin et installer les guirlandes, Blaine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il devait être minuit et ses amis voulaient lui souhaiter Joyeux Noël. En effet, il était rendu le 25 décembre, mais le message ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

«Joyeux Noel, Blaine» – Kurt.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour mettre son manteau et prendre ses clef de voiture, qui avait sortit du garage quelques jours plus tôt. Il redescendit au premier étage puis passa devant sa mère.

- Blaine, où tu vas comme ça? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas et partit avec sa voiture en vitesse en direction de la demeure de Kurt. Il était certain qu'il y était. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Il n'aimait pas faire de la vitesse au volant, mais il était bien trop presser.

Arriver devant la maison du châtain, il remarqua de la lumière à l'intérieure. Certainement une lampe à l'huile, plusieurs chandelles ou peut-être même le foyer. Une chose était sur, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieure.

Il s'y dirigea donc, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand il entra dans la maison plutôt sombre, il entendit de la musique et il entendit Kurt se mettre à chanter.

_Who cares what they're wearing  
From Main Street,  
to Saville Row,  
It's what you wear from ear to ear  
And not from head to toe_

Il alla vers le salon et y découvrit le châtain assit en tailleurs sur son matelas en fixant son dvd portatif à batterie. Il regardait un film que Blaine n'avait encore jamais vu. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une comédie musicale. Étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas regardé auparavant.

_So, Senator,  
So, Janitor,  
So long for a while  
Remember,  
You're never fully dressed  
Without a smile!_

Il regarda Kurt continuer de chanter jusqu'à la fin de la chanson avant de pénétré dans le salon. Quand le châtain le remarqua, il mit son film sur pause et n'osa pas lever le regard sur Blaine.

- Salut. Dit celui-ci en voyant le mal aise de son ami.

- Pourquoi tu ais venu Blaine? Demanda Kurt.

- Je… J'ai conclus par ton message que tu serais prêt àme parler. Répondit le brun.

Kurt se leva, mais garda toujours la tête baissé.

- Blaine… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Cooper avait raison. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux pour toi. Tu devrais peut-être partir et me laisser… Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par son ami.

- Kurt! Ne dit pas un mot de plus. Je été là pour toi depuis qu'on se connaît et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser pour une simple histoire de… de drogue.

Le châtain frissonna à ce mot.

- Ne dit pas ça! S'il-te-plais. J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça. Dit le châtain avant de se rassoir sur son matelas.

Blaine vint s'installer près de lui et baissa le regarda sur ses mains avant de relever la tête.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il tristement. Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Ça ne peut que te nuire, Kurt. Dit-il simplement.

Le châtain eu envie de commencer à pleurer.

- J'ai déjà essayé d'arrêter. Quand je te voyais, j'étais… Commença Kurt avant d'oser un regard sur le brun. J'étais heureux. Dit-il en croisant son regard.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Tu sais… Je sais que c'est à cause des messages de Santana que tu as douté de moi. Dit-il tristement.

Kurt baissa la tête également, mais quand le brun continua, il la releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aurais du te le dire avant, mais… Kurt… Dit-il en soupirant avant de sourire. Je suis complètement fou de toi… Je… Tu me rends dingue. Ça fait deux ans que je ne cesse de te regarder dans les couloirs du lycée et que je te trouve sexy et c'était avant de te connaître intérieurement. Maintenant je te trouve tellement… Tellement magnifique.

Le châtain avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le savais. Dit-il avant de renifler et de ricaner quand il vit Blaine froncer les sourcils de confusion. Je te regardais aussi. Je te trouvais tellement mignon. Je te regardais et j'aimais tellement la joie de vivre que tu dégageais et… j'avais peur parfois de la façon dont tu me regardais. J'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'un gars qui me voulait vite dans son lit pour en finir avec ses envies. Quand j'ai vue les messages de Santana, ça m'a effrayé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu le Blaine qui tenais à moi et qui me voulait près de lui. Et… Quand je t'ai embrassé, j'étais vraiment sincère et je m'étais à nouveau ouvert à quelqu'un que j'allais perdre le lendemain.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu. Je suis resté avec toi. J'aurais simplement dut te… t'avouer mes sentiment également. Parce que… Je t'aime Kurt. Réussit finalement à dire le brun en regardant le châtain dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Je sais ça aussi. Je… Je t'ais entendu à l'hôpital. Avoua le châtain. J'aurais du ouvrir les yeux et te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire à quel point je t'aime moi aussi. Dit-il en commençant à pleurer. J'en avais tellement envie, mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne supporterai pas de te faire du mal à nouveau.

Blaine se mit également à pleurer, puis ne pu que se rapprocher de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Blaine, je ne veux pas te faire tu mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu ne me feras aucun mal. Sauf si… Commença le brun avant de se détacher légèrement du châtain pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sauf si tu t'en vas encore loin de moi. Dit-il toujours en fixant Kurt dans les yeux.

Kurt sourit tristement, puis ils commencèrent à se rapprocher tout doucement l'un de l'autre en fermant les yeux. C'est Blaine qui mit fin à la distance en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Il le prit par la nuque pour approfondir leur baisé, puis profita de leur moment.

Kurt, lui, mit une main derrière la tête du brun, puis enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine pour ne plus jamais se séparer de lui. Il n'avait plus envie de caché ses sentiments, il aimait Blaine et ne voulais plus être loin de lui. Il lui redonnait goût à la vie et au bonheur.

Blaine se mit à frissonner. Il faisait très froid chez Kurt et il ne voulait pas laisser le châtain vire ici en plein hiver. Ils devaient partirent. Ensemble.

Après un long baisé, Blaine détacha ses lèvres de celles du châtain, puis appuya son front contre le sien.

- Je veux que tu viennes chez moi. Tu ne peux pas vivre ici plus longtemps. Il fait beaucoup trop froid.

Kurt rouvrit les yeux et allait protester, mais Blaine lui prit le visage en main.

- S'il-te-plais. Dit-il d'une façon intense en le fixant.

Kurt, qui s'était perdu dans les yeux doré du brun, ne pu qu'acquiescer à sa requête.

Ils se levèrent donc, puis prirent la voiture du plus jeune pour se diriger vers la demeure des Anderson, où tout le monde était endormi. Il était quand même deux heures du matin.

Les deux ados ne s'étaient rien dit. Ils étaient un peu déstabiliser et ne savait pas quoi penser. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre du brun, Kurt ne pu que sauter à nouveau sur ses lèvres, se qui les fit basculer tout le deux sur le lit. Kurt au dessus de Blaine.

Celui-ci continua de l'embrasser passionnément en commençant à caresser son torse par dessus son chandail.

- K…Kurt… Oh mon dieu. Gémit-il avant de faire tourner la situation et de faire coucher Kurt sur le dos pour se positionner au dessus.

Le châtain se laissa faire, il avait envie que Blaine le touche, qu'il l'embrasse partout, mais il se mit soudainement à paniqué puis repoussa Blaine.

Celui-ci fut surpris et se frappa la tête mentalement.

- Merde Kurt je suis désolé. Je… j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Dit-il. Ne m'en veux pas…

- Non ce n'est pas ça Blaine je… Commença Kurt avant de se retourner vers le brun.

Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit pour regarder son brun dans les yeux.

- Si tu savais comme je… Comme j'ai envie de… Tu comprends? Dit le châtain en rougissant. Mais j'en suis juste incapable.

- Kurt, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. On vient de… de s'avouer l'un à l'autre. Je vais trop vite.

- Non Blaine, tu ne comprends pas. Dit le châtain tristement.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, puis prit les mains de Kurt.

- Alors explique-moi.

Kurt ferma les yeux et respira fortement avant de commencer à parler.

- Je ne t'ais pas dit toute la vérité, Blaine. Je n'étais pas près à l'avouer à personne. Commença-t-il avant de baisser la tête. Quand je me suis fait agresser par Dean et David… ce… ce n'était pas juste ça. Je…

Kurt se mit à frissonner, puis il sentit les larmes revenir.

- Je me suis fais violé ce soir là, Blaine. Dit-il finalement en pleurant. Dean ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Karofsky a essayé de l'arrêter, mais… Il n'a pas arrêté. Je n'avais que quatorze ans et… c'était ma première fois… Il m'à forcé à faire des choses horrible et…

Kurt était en larme et Blaine était resté figer, il était choqué et furieux. Il ne put que prendre Kurt dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme il le pouvait.

- Je suis tellement désolé Blaine. Dit le châtain toujours en pleurant.

- Kurt, ne t'excuse pas pour ce connard. Calme-toi. Je suis là, ne pleure pas. Dit le brun en lui caressant le dos.

Après un moment, Blaine se coucha sur le dos et emmena Kurt avec lui. Le châtain déposa sa tête sur son torse, puis l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Merci Blaine. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis de nombreuse année.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondit Blaine avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

Kurt fit un sourire avant de renifler, puis de serrer le brun encore plus fortement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ce, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autres et se réveillèrent le lendemain matin dans la même position.

Blaine s'était réveiller en premier, il était un lève-tôt de nature. Il regarda Kurt dormir pendant un instant avant d'amener sa main à ses cheveux pour jouer avec une mèche qui passait devant le visage paisible du châtain. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir ses deux grands yeux bleus océan et fixa ceux doré de Blaine.

- Bon matin. Dit le plus vieux avant de resserrer son étreinte contre Blaine.

- Salut. Lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Les deux ados restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Après un moment, Blaine se dit qu'il était temps qu'ils parlent de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé.

- Kurt… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce qui nous arrive. Dit-il timidement en jouant dans les cheveux du châtain.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux puis fixa Blaine.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. Dit-il tristement en recouchant sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune.

- Alors est-ce qu'on…? Ça veut peut-être dire que nous somme ensemble... Non? Dit le brun en rougissant. Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

Kurt sourit, ce que Blaine ne vit pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et ne savait pas comment agir, mais avec Blaine, tout lui venait tout seul.

- J'adorerais, mais il faudrait me le demander. Lui taquina le châtain en souriant.

Blaine ricana.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami auparavant.

- Alors je vais le faire. Dit Kurt en se redressant.

Il se plaça à genou devant le brun, puis le regarda d'une façon intense dans les yeux. Il était certain de pouvoir faire un effort pour Blaine, de lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin. Il avait simplement peur de le perdre et d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il l'aimait.

Kurt prit alors ses mains puis les caressa doucement avant de prononcer sa phrase.

- Blaine Anderson, veux-tu être mon petit ami?

Le brun sourit timidement, puis eu les larmes aux yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé là. Kurt Hummel était là devant lui et lui demandait d'être son petit ami. Comment pouvait-il refuser?

- J'aimerais beaucoup être ton petit ami, Kurt.

Le châtain sourit, puis approcha sa tête du brun pour déposer un long baisé doux et passionné sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

* * *

Certain d'entre vous ont-il encore envie de me tuer? xD

Je vous averti, pour les prochain chapitre, leur relation avancera beaucoup :) Même très vite :O

Mais (Il y à toujours un mais) Je ne posterai qu'une seule fois par semaine en raison du grand Rush de ma Bata qui à du mal à faire entre sa fic, la correction de la mienne , l'école et le travail :O Je la comprend! ^^

Sur ce, je posterai certainement la semaine prochain :) Peut-être lundi dépendamment de mon avance. Sinon se sera à Mercredi en même temps que mon autre fiction Teenage Dream!

Dernière info, la chanson que Kurt chantait était: _Nerver fully dressed_ de la comédie musical _Annie_ (Version 1982) ^^

Alors à bientôt pour plus de Klaine :)


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde. oui je sais, je devais poster hier. Mon excuse ais que j'étais chez mon amie Yume ^^ On parlais de l'éventuelle suite que j'allais peut-être faire à cet fiction ;) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas!

Je voudrais remercier toute les review au quel je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Après avoir demandé à Blaine d'être son petit ami, les deux ados s'étaient embrassé, puis blotti à nouveau dans les bras de l'autre.

- Il va falloir qu'on descende, j'ai des cadeaux de Noel à déballer. Dit le plus jeune avant de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as mère va dire?

- Je suis certain que ça ne lui dérangeras pas que tu reste.

Le châtain fronça des sourcils, puis se redresser.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ais jamais dit que j'allais rester.

Blaine s'assit en tailleur puis regarda son petit ami intensément dans les yeux.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas habité là-bas tout l'hiver. Tu va être malade. Tu ne peux pas y retourner.

- Blaine, je ne peux pas juste arriver ici et … et… Tu comprends, je ne peux pas. Dit le châtain tristement.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix. Tu te rappelle quand je t'aie dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi. Et bien c'est ça que je fais.

Kurt releva la tête et regarda son petit ami.

- Tu… tu crois quelle ne me jettera pas à la porte parce que je suis… Commença le châtain tristement.

- Jamais elle ne ferait ça à quelqu'un que j'aime. Dit Blaine en rougissant.

Kurt prit la tête de Blaine en main pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Merci. Dit-il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres chastement sur les siennes.

Blaine, qui n'était pas satisfait de leur baiser, rapprocha à nouveau la tête de Kurt pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement de surprise, mais répondit au baiser. Après quelques secondes, Kurt poussa légèrement le brun pour qu'il se couche sur son lit. Il le fit sans broncher, alors que le châtain s'installait au dessus de lui.

La respiration de Blaine devint de plus en plus vite et son cœur battait très fort, alors que Kurt continuait à l'embrasser passionnément, tout en lui caressant le torse. Il n'osait pas toucher Kurt en retour, il avait peur d'en faire trop et de l'effrayer. Kurt lui avait avoué qu'il s'était fait violer par Dean, mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il en avait autant envie de lui. Ils devraient alors prendre leurs temps. Il en avait tellement envie en même temps, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre les hanches et de les rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits qui venaient d'en bas. Kurt arrêta tout mouvement, puis ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Blaine.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir descendre. Lui dit-il.

Kurt posa sa tête contre celle du brun puis sourit avant de lui donner un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

Blaine aimait le nouveau comportement du châtain, plus romantique, plus doux et calme et plus lui-même. C'était différent du Kurt froid et distant, mais Blaine avait toujours su que se n'était pas le vrais Kurt Hummel et qu'il était caché sous une carapace.

Kurt se leva, suivit de Blaine, puis ils descendirent au premier étage.

- Alors la marmotte se lè… Kurt? Dit Cooper outré en voyant le châtain.

Isabelle releva la tête vers le châtain, puis regarda les deux ados l'un à la suite de l'autre, avant de leur offrir l'un de ses plus radieux sourires.

- Kurt! Tu es enfin là! Dit-elle joyeusement en se rapprochant du concerner. Je croyais que Blaine allait se taper une dépression sans toi. Je suis contente de te voir en forme.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Kurt fut surpris, mais répondit à la chaleureuse étreinte. Il regarda Cooper par dessus l'épaule de la femme, celui-ci avait détourné le regard et fixa une plante à coté du sofa. Il en fut quelque peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que Cooper oubli ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait changer et prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Pour ça, il devait arrêter toute drogue, vol et il devait prendre soin de son petit ami plus que tout.

- DES CADEAUX! Cria Blaine en courant jusqu'au sapin de Noël.

Il se mit à genou puis en prit un.

- Je peux maman? Demanda le brun les yeux brillants.

Kurt éclata de rire, tout comme Isabelle et Cooper qui ricana calmement dans son coin.

- Quoi? Demanda Blaine vexé.

- Tu es juste trop mignon. Lui dit Kurt sans se rendre compte que Cooper et Isabelle avait tout entendu.

Les deux ados se regardèrent amoureusement, avant de se rappeler que les deux adultes les observaient. Ils détournèrent le regard, puis se mirent à rougir.

Isabelle sut ce qui se passait. Elle comprit immédiatement puis fit son plus grand sourire à son fils avant de lui donner le droit de déballer ses cadeaux.

Après deux nœud-papillons et un CD de Duran Duran de déballer, Blaine vint s'asseoir à coté de son frère et de Isabelle. Il remercia son frère pour le cd et sa mère pour les nœud-papillons. Celle-ci se retourna alors vers Kurt.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais pensé que tu serais là, je t'aurais acheté un cadeau. Lui dit-elle déçue.

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se faisait un baille qu'il n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux.

- Eh… Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Je suis simplement content de ne pas être seul pour une fois à Noël. Je suis désolé si je vous dérange en famille.

- Oh non mon chéri tu ne dérange pas. Tu fais partit de la famille maintenant. Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à son fils, puis à Kurt.

Cooper releva la tête, puis fixa le châtain. Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre.

- Est-ce que vous… Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda-t-il d'une façon peux rassurante en fixant Kurt.

Celui-ci regarda immédiatement Blaine, ne savant pas quoi répondre.

- En fait, c'est… Très récent je devrais dire. Dit le brun mal à l'aise en se grattant le fond de la tête.

Isabelle sauta de joie, d'avoir enfin la confirmation que son fils était en couple, puis embrassa Kurt sur les deux joues.

- Je suis super contente. Enfin, mon bébé devient grand. Dit-elle plus heureuse que jamais.

Kurt rougit, mais sourit devant la joie d'Isabelle. Au moins un adulte l'aimait sur cette planète. Puis, Blaine s'approcha de sa mère doucement et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je peux te parler dans la cuisine? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri.

Blaine envoya un regard désolé à son petit ami de le laisser avec son frère, puis se dirigea avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Ils y entrèrent, puis le plus jeune ferma la porte.

- Si tu veux me parler de sexualité, il y a quelques petite choses que j'aimerais te dire la dessus. Premièrement, il faut que tu te protège, c'est le principale, sinon…

- QUOI! Attends minutes, non! Je ne voulais pas te parler de… Ça. Dit Blaine qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate.

- Désolé, mon chéri. Dit Isabelle non embarrassée. Mais il va falloir qu'on en parle un jour ou…

- OKOK! Mais pas maintenant je t'en pris. Dit Blaine en cachant son visage de honte.

- D'accord. Je te laisse parler alors.

- Ok, c'est que… Je voulais te demander la permission pour que Kurt reste ici.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est Noël après tout et on a de la nourriture pour un régiment au grand complet. Dit l'adulte toujours avec son fidele sourire.

- Non, maman, je voulais dire, RESTER ici. Dit le brun en insistant sur le rester.

Isabelle perdit son sourire puis devint plus sérieuse.

- Q…Quoi?

- Il habite dans une maison ou il n'a même pas d'électricité et encore moins de chauffage. Il va mourir gelé. Je t'en pris! Je lui ferai une place dans ma chambre et… ça ne serais que pour cette hivers et…

- Blaine attend! Dit Isabelle en mettant une main devant la bouche de son fils. Blaine, c'est important pour toi que Kurt reste? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant ça main.

Le brun regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et répondit.

- Oui.

- Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Je vous fais confiance. Dit Isabelle en souriant à son fils.

Blaine se mit à sourire également, puis sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Merci! Je t'aime. Dit le brun avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Kurt et Cooper.

Ils n'avaient pas changé de place et se regardaient encore moins. Blaine vint au coté de son petit ami, puis lui prit la main en lui souriant.

Isabelle suivit son fils, mais prit une nouvelle fois Kurt dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux mon chéri. Dit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue et d'aller s'asseoir à coté de son fils. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aller faire jusqu'à ce soir les jeune?

- Oh je crois que je vais aller chez moi… Commença Kurt.

Blaine tourna sa tête et regarda son petit ami tristement.

- … Pour aller chercher quelques unes de mes affaires. Termina Kurt en regardant Blaine amoureusement.

Celui-ci afficha le plus radieux des sourire, touts comme Isabelle. Cooper, lui, se leva d'un bon puis monta à l'étage.

- Coop! Cria Blaine désespérément en le suivant.

Kurt du lâcher la main de Blaine pour le laisser aller. Il n'avait pas envie de créer de chicane avec la famille.

- Je ne devrais pas rester. Dit-il à voix haute.

L'adulte se releva puis prit Kurt par les épaules.

- Kurt, ce n'est pas grave mon chou. Dit-elle pour le rassurer malgré sa grande peine.

Après quelques minutes, Blaine redescendit les yeux légèrement rougie.

- Il s'en va. Pour de bon. Avoua-t-il tristement.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de le consoler et monta lui-même voir l'adulte. Il cogna à la porte avant d'entendre '' Entrer''. Ce qu'il fit, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-il sèchement au châtain.

- Il faut que je te parle. Répondit celui-ci sérieusement.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Alors fait juste m'écouter si tu ne veux rien dire. Dit Kurt d'un ton ferme.

Il ne s'approcha pas de Cooper, préférant rester devant la porte alors que l'autre garçon faisait ses valises.

- Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bien pour Blaine. Même-moi j'ai dut mal à dire le contraire, mais il a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui. Je sais je ne suis qu'on voleur et un… un droguer. Mais si tu savais comment c'est difficile. Toi-même tu devrais me comprendre. Ok tu n'a jamais toucher à la drogue, mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter d'en vendre parce que c'est payant. Même si tu as peur de te faire prendre par la police et tout. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas faire ça toute ta vie et que c'est pour ça que tu es revenu habiter ici, mais si tu pars, tu devras encore vivre en vendant de la drogue. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Cooper s'arrêta deux secondes, mais ne répondit rien et continua de préparer ses affaires.

- Maintenant, grâce à Blaine je vais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je ne toucherai plus jamais à cette merde si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je serai plus là pour lui que pour moi-même. Je ferais tout pour le protéger et pour qu'il n'ait pas mal, parce que je l'aime vraiment et je voudrais que tu l'accepte.

Cooper releva la tête.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un mauvais gars. J'ai… j'ai peur pour mon frère ok. La drogue c'est dangereux et c'est la dernière chose à lequel je voudrais mêler mon frère. Répondit celui-ci en fermant sa valise.

Kurt hocha la tête nerveusement puis laissa passer Cooper.

- Tu diras à Blaine que je suis désolé. Dit celui-ci avant de prendre la porte et de quitter la maison sans dire au revoir à son frère ni à sa mère. Kurt se sentit très mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Cooper était partit après leur discussion. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question. Non?

Le châtain descendit alors pour voir son petit ami qui pleurait légèrement dans les bras de sa mère. Quand il vit Kurt, il la lâcha, puis sauta dans les bras du châtain à la place.

- Il ne faut pas que tu pense que c'est de ta faute. Ça ne l'est pas.

- Non, je sais. Répondit Kurt en mettant sa main derrière la tête de Blaine pour qu'il la pose contre son épaule. Il lui massa le dos, puis eu le droit à un sourire charmant d'Isabelle, malgré sa tristesse.

Par la suite, ils allèrent tout les deux chez le châtain pour prendre quelques affaires. Puis Kurt prit sa voiture pour revenir chez les Anderson.

Il était près de cinq heures quand ils revinrent à la maison. C'était l'heure du souper de Noël et Isabelle avait préparé beaucoup de nourriture en pensant que Cooper serait là.

Ils s'assirent tous à table, Kurt en face et Isabelle à l'autre bout de la table et Blaine entre les deux.

Le châtain restait très silencieux et mangeait tranquillement malgré ça grande appétit. Avant il ne mangeait pas tant que ça, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'acheter beaucoup de nourriture, mais la nourriture de la mère de Blaine était trop bonne pour en laisser une miette dans l'assiette.

- Kurt, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander et si tu veux des nouveaux vêtements, m'a boutique t'es ouvertes.

Kurt fronça les sourcils puis regarda son petit ami.

- Ma mère tien une boutique de vêtement. Elle les fait elle-même. Expliqua le frisé

- Wow, c'est génial. Je penserai y aller jeter un œil. Dit le châtain un peu trop gêné d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

Par la suite, Kurt insista pour faire la vaisselle pour ''payer son repas''. Isabelle accepta sans hésité. Blaine lui donna quand même un cou de main.

Après, ils montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Blaine essayait de faire de son mieux pour que Kurt se sente à l'aise.

- Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait mainte… Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes.

Il ne se rendit pas à compte à quel point elles lui avaient manqué pendant la journée. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, surtout quand Kurt lui avait agrippé les hanches pour rapprocher leur deux corps. Blaine avait alors passé ses deux bras autour du cou du châtain puis continua de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Ça m'a manqué aujourd'hui. Expliqua le châtain en collant son front contre le sien.

- Toi aussi? Dit Blaine avant de se mettre à rire.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder sourire. Il eu envie de l'embrasser une deuxième fois, mais son excitation lui fit peur.

Blaine remarqua son inquiétude.

- Kurt, ça va? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Le châtain ne répondit pas puis enfoui ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis le poussa sur le lit.

Blaine émit un léger gémissement qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de Kurt qui s'était couché à nouveau sur lui pour lui caresser le torse.

Le frisé eu tellement envie de le serrer contre lui et de le toucher également, mais il ne voulait pas. Il était certain que c'était encore trop tôt pour Kurt. Même si celui-ci avait plutôt très envie d'action.

Kurt continua à embrasser Blaine, jusqu'à descendre ses baisé plus bas sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Le brun ne put se retenir de lui prendre les hanches et de les caresser légèrement. Le châtain continua sa torture, ne savant pas du tout quoi faire. Il ne faisait que suivre son instant. Il avait envie d'embrasser Blaine partout et de le caresser pour lui faire du bien.

Tout à coup les images lui revinrent en tête. Karofsky lui donner un cou de pied dans les côtes. Dean qui le poussa contre le béton pour…

Il se mit à trembler puis ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ses horreurs.

- Kurt… Entendit-il.

Il ouvra les yeux, puis s'apaisa en voyant Blaine. Il tenait son visage doucement entre ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui et lui donner un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

- Désolé Blaine. Dit-il honteusement.

- Non, je comprends. Dit-il en souriant.

- J'ai essayé.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer de faire quoique ce soit. On vient de se mettre ensemble. C'est peut-être trop tôt. Dit le brun doucement. Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

- Ok.

Sur ce, Blaine partit dans sa salle de bain personnelle, où il y avait une simple douche avec un toilette et un lavabo, puis il partit se laver.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt fixa le piano du brun. Il eu une folle envie de s'approcher et d'en jouer. Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à l'arriver du brun.

Celui-ci l'écoutait jouer depuis la salle de bain. Il remarqua qu'il avait joué la même mélodie que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Il se demandait quelle était cette chanson.

Quand il était sortit, il eu le temps de regarder son petit ami jouer quelques instant avant que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Il trouvait ça toujours un peu bizarre de l'appeler comme ça dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain et ne savait pas comment agir. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant Kurt.

- On fait quoi? Demanda le châtain.

Blaine réfléchi, puis se rappela avoir remarque que Kurt avait apporté le film qu'il avait commencé à écouter la veille avant qu'il ne le dérange. Il se rappela aussi de n'avoir jamais vu cette comédie musicale.

- J'ai remarqué que tu écoutais un film hier. Tu ne l'a sûrement pas fini et c'est un film que je n'ais jamais vue. On pourrait peut-être l'écouter.

Kurt sourit.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Répondit-il. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas. J'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi aussi. Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Aucun problème. Répondit le brun.

Il l'amena dans la sale de bain, lui donna une serviette, puis lui montra où était le savons et le shampoing avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il ne put arrêter de penser à Kurt, nu, dans sa douche. Il savait qu'il devait calmer ses pensés pour ne pas sauter sur le châtain aussitôt qu'il sortirait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Même s'il en avait très envie. C'était trop tôt dans leur relation. Même si Kurt ne se serait pas fait violer, ils auraient essayé d'y aller lentement.

Après quinze bonnes minutes, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille.

Blaine se leva et ne pu que fixer le corps nu de Kurt. La serviette qui descendait plutôt très bas et sa jambe qui était découverte à cause du pli du tissu. Il remonta sa tête vers son petit ami aux cheveux tremper et au visage rougit par la honte.

- Blaine je… Je n'ai pas vraiment de vêtement de rechange. Je sais que ça fait bizarre de te demander ça, mais…

- Non non, du tout. Dut Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt. Je vais te prêter des vêtements.

Il ne put que continuer de le reluquer en sortant quelque vêtement trop grand pour lui. Il les donna à son petit ami qui retourna, au grand désespoir de Blaine, se changer dans la salle bain.

Le brun se coucha désespérément dans son lit en essayant de pensé à autre chose. Ses hormones d'ados le maudissaient et il n'avait qu'une envie. Glisser sa main dans son pantalon et en finir avec son sexe qui lui faisait si mal.

Il ne fit rien en savant que Kurt l'aurait prit en flagrant délit.

Comme de fait, le châtain passa la porte de la salle de bain à peine une minute plus tard. Il portait le pantalon bleu poudre et le chandail blanc de Blaine qui collait légèrement contre sa peau.

- Alors, on le regarde ce film? Demanda le châtain un peu mal à l'aise que Blaine le déshabille du regard comme ça.

- Oui oui, sors-le je vais le mettre dans le dvd.

Kurt sortit alors son film avant lire le titre.

- Annie? Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler. Dit le brun.

- C'est ma comédie musicale préférée.

Blaine pouffa de rire.

- On verra si elle est meilleure que Hairspray. Dit-il en riant.

- Oh, alors Monsieur est un fan de Hairspray?

- Oui, ou plutôt du beau James Marsden. Oh mon dieu! Gémit Blaine en souriant.

Kurt senti une légère pointe de jalousie, comme quand Blaine parlait avec Sébastian. Sauf que cette fois-ci, même James Marsden ne pourrait lui enlever son Blaine.

Ils mirent donc le film, puis se coucha sur le lit du plus jeune, dos contre la tête de lit.

Ils n'osèrent pas se toucher, ce qui fit rire Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Blaine confus en regardant les annonces du dvd.

- Je trouve ça bizarre. On… on est supposer être ensemble et on est trop gêner pour se coller en regardant un simple film. Dit-il avant de lâcher un dernier ricanement.

Puis, le brun fit de même avant de lui répondre :

- Ça doit être normale, on n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Je crois qu'on ne devrait juste pas avoir honte de ce qu'on a envie de faire.

- Alors si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je peux le faire? Demanda Kurt en tournant sa tête vers le brun.

- Tu ne me l'a jamais demander, mais tu l'as déjà quand-même fais. Pourquoi je refuserais? Répondit Blaine en rougissant, mais une chance que la chambre était plongée dans le noir total.

Kurt se rapprocha alors et posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Après leur baisé, Blaine mit le film en marche, puis ils se rapprochèrent pour se coller. La tête du brun contre l'épaule du châtain et la tête de ce dernier était posée dans ses cheveux frisés.

Dès la première chanson, celle du début, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer où il l'avait entendu.

- HEY! C'est la chanson que tu joue au piano. Dit-il convaincu.

- Ouais, c'est la chanson que ma mère me chantait quand j'allais mal. Elle m'a aussi montré à la jouer au piano. Ça toujours été notre film fétiche. Je suis certain que tu va adorer.

- J'en suis sûr aussi. Répondit Blaine toujours souriant.

Sur ce, ils entamèrent le film en entier malgré la grande fatigue du brun. Il ne voulait pas manquer une miette du film préféré de son petit copain en écoutant également toute les petites anecdotes de lui et de sa mère et sa voix quand il chantait les chansons qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Quand il fut terminer, les deux ados commencèrent à être très fatiguer, ils éteignirent donc la télé, puis se coucha dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre pour se regarder.

- Tu as aimé? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le plus vieux.

- J'ai adoré. Lui répondit le brun honnêtement.

Kurt sourit.

- Tu ne dis pas ça simplement pour me faire plaisir?

- Non.

- Quelle moment tu as préféré. Demanda Kurt pour faire un peu de conversation.

Il était un peux mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà dormis avec Blaine, mais c'était différent. Il ne voulait que se calmer un peu.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Quand tu chantais avec ta magnifique voix et le sourire aux lèvres. Ça été ça mon moment préféré. Avoua le brun en amenant une main à la joue de Kurt pour la caresser.

Le châtain sentit quelques larmes couler de ses yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des choses aussi belles.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Sur ce, ils s'endormirent encore une fois l'un dans les bras de l'autre maintenant certain des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre en pensant à comment leur relation allait changer leur vie. Comment Kurt allait faire pour pouvoir se laisser complètement aller avec son petit ami.

Et comment Blaine allait-il faire pour annoncer ça à Santana et au reste du glee club?

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre 17 :) Vous l'avez appréciez?

Laisse moi des reviews je me ferai un plaisir de répondre ^^

Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine :) À bientôt...


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde! j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :O Entouqua, si elle l'a été, vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre. C'est un de mes préféré que j'ai écris ^^ Avec un peu même de rapprochement Klaine en fin de chapitre *0* Je vous laisse appréciez.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin d'une bonne nuit de sommeille, se fut le châtain qui se réveilla en premier. Il s'était légèrement redresser puis avait remarqué où il était. Dans les bras de Blaine. C'est alors qu'il se mit à pensé. À réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il être si heureux à cause d'une seule personne. Il n'était pas normal qu'il puisse avoir une telle chance après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Blaine était là pour prendre soin de lui et surtout, pour l'aimer tel qu'il était. Mais il n'avait rien demandé de telle, juste un ami à qui parler et se confier. Bien sûr, il préférait de loin ce qui lui arrivait maintenant et il en était très heureux. Même trop. Il avait peur que tout ça s'arrête et qu'il doit retrouver sa demeure insalubre et délabrée sans son Blaine à ses côtés.

Kurt sourit, puis finit par se défaire des bras de son petit ami. Dieux qu'il trouvait que ça sonnait bizarre dans sa tête. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

Dans la pièce, il y découvrit la mère de Blaine en train de faire le déjeuner. Les narines du châtain se mirent alors en marche pour renifler l'odeur d'œufs, de bacons et de patates rôties.

- Salut mon chéri! Tu as faim? Demanda la frisée en s'adressant au châtain.

Kurt lui fit son plus grand sourire, il adorait quand Isabelle lui donnait des petits surnoms affectueux. Il se sentait apprécier et il l'appréciait beaucoup également. Elle était toujours souriante et débordante d'énergie.

- Ça sent bon jusqu'au deuxième étage. Lui répondit Kurt en se rapprochant de l'adulte.

- Ça sera près dans un moment. Si tu veux en attendant, il y a du bon jus d'orange dans le frigo.

Kurt acquiesça, c'était pour ça qu'il était descendu après tout. Il alla donc vers le frigo et en sortit la boisson.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez de l'aide pour installer la table? Demanda-t-il poliment en regardant dans le frigo.

- Bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'a sortir le ketchup, le lait et si tu veux, les ustensiles et les verres son dans cette armoire. Lui expliqua l'adulte en pointant le meuble à côté d'elle.

Kurt sourit, puis sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour le déjeuner, les plaça sur la table, puis se servit un verre pour stopper sa soif. Il en prit une gorgée, puis le déposa sur la table.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh… Oui, tu pourrais aller réveiller Blaine? C'est une dure tâche, mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu lui diras que le déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

Kurt hocha la tête positivement, puis monta à l'étage pour aller réveiller son petit ami.

Il ouvrit la porte dans la chambre doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, même si c'était le but, puis il entra pour se diriger vers le lit.

Il se stoppa pour regarder le magnifique garçon qui dormait paisiblement, avec l'oreiller du châtain dans les bras. Celui-ci ricana silencieusement, puis se monta sur le lit pour face à Blaine. Il mit une main sur son épaule et la secoua.

- Blaine… Blaine tu dois te lever. Dit-il.

Un ronflement du brun lui fit remarquer que sa tentative n'avait pas marché.

- Blaine… Chéri. Dit le châtain avant de rougir. Il sourit puis se dit que ce surnom était sorti trop facilement de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il continua à le regarder quelques instants, avant de se pencher plus près de lui jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un encore un instant, puis laissa la respiration du brun souffler contre son visage, avant de lui tourner la tête et de l'embrasser.

Bien sûr, Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement à son baiser, mais il finit par bouger lentement ses lèvres contre celle de son petit ami.

Kurt se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, que le brun avait finalement finit par ouvert légèrement.

- Putain c'est le meilleur des réveille que j'ai jamais eu. Murmura celui-ci un peu troublé.

- Le déjeuner va être prêt. Expliqua Kurt en rougissant.

- Bien sûr, le fameux déjeuner du 26 décembre. Dit-il en se recouchant dans les coussins avant de s'étirer.

Kurt le regarda confus, puis Blaine lui expliqua que sa mère faisait un gros brunch à tous les lendemains de Noël.

Par la suite, ils descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où leurs assiettes les attendaient. Ils s'assirent donc l'un à côté de l'autre avec Isabelle, puis commencèrent à manger.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer des sourires charmants à son petit ami, qui souriait toujours plus à chaque fois. Il se sentait tellement niais et heureux, qu'il en perdit la notion du temps. Ils leurs fallut une heure pour terminer le repas avant de retourner dans la chambre du plus jeune.

Ils se regardèrent, ne savant pas quoi faire, puis ils finirent par s'installer sur le lit pour regarder la télé. Le brun ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre tristement.

- Il n'y a presque pas de neige. Dit-il.

Kurt se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'adore ton visage de petit chien battu. Je te trouve trop mignon. Dit le châtain, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du brun.

Mais il reperdit son sourire, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Kurt.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- M'ouais, je m'ennuis de Cooper, son départ m'a fait pensé à celui de mon père. S'il ne revenait pas, je ne m'en pardonnerais jamais. Avoua le frisé.

Kurt acquiesça, mais se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Il avait simplement besoin de distance et de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir je crois. Dit-il.

Blaine sourit, puis baissa la tête.

- Est-ce que… Tu crois qu'il prenait de la drogue aussi? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Non, il n'en prenait pas. Il me l'a déjà dit. Avoua Kurt sans croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet. Je crois justement qu'il veut en finir avec ça. Tout comme moi.

Blaine releva la tête.

- Tu…

- Oui, je vais arrêter. C'est certain qu'après ce qui nous arrive, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Dit Kurt.

Blaine fut très fière du châtain, mais il sut à ce moment là qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour y arriver, ce n'était pas facile d'arrêter d'un seul coup.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça, pour moi? Demanda Blaine ému.

- Oui, mais je le fais aussi pour moi. Mais je n'en prenais presque pas de toute façon. Je n'étais pas accro. Je voulais simplement me sentir bien. Maintenant que… que tu es là. J'en ais plus besoin.

Blaine sourit, puis se mit à regarder Kurt dans les yeux. Il les baissa jusqu'à ses lèvres en hésitant, jusqu'à voir un sourire se former sur celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'on avait le droit de faire ce qu'on avait envie? Demanda le châtain en remarquant immédiatement ce que le brun voulait.

Celui-ci sourit, puis finit par embrasser son petit ami, puisqu'il en avait très envie depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Après un moment, ils se détachèrent puis se regardèrent dans les yeux amoureusement. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qui leur arrivaient. Être amoureux était tout nouveau pour eux, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Il ne faisait qu'agir, tout simplement.

Donc, après avoir passé une partit de la journée à se câliner et à regarder des films, Isabelle les appela pour le souper. Ils descendirent toujours le sourire aux lèvres, puis prirent un bon repas sous les questions de l'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui?

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, on a regardé des films et c'est à peu près tout. Dit le brun en rougissant.

Il avait oublié de dire qu'ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup embrassés et coller. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Kurt ricana puis sourit avant qu'Isabelle ne recommence à parler.

- Vous devriez aller faire un tour ce soir. La nuit est plutôt chaude pour une soirée d'hiver. Dit-elle en souriant aux ados.

- Bonne idée! Dit Kurt. Un peu d'air frais se serait bien.

Blaine lui sourit. Une marche en pleine noirceur main dans la main avec son petit ami dans les rues froides du mois de décembre était parfait pour lui.

Sur ce, après voir prit un bon repas, ils montèrent enfiler des vêtements plus chauds, un foulard, des mitaines et leur manteau. Kurt n'avait que sa veste en cuir et des gants troués au bout des doigts, mais c'était assez chaud pour lui en cette soirée. De plus, Blaine trouva que sa lui redonnait un peu son aspect Bad Boy qu'il a toujours aimé.

Par la suite, ils sortirent de la maison après avoir dit bye à Isabelle et commencèrent à marcher sous la lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

Blaine aurait voulu tenir la main de Kurt, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, donc il commença à parler du fait qu'il n'y avait pas encore de neige et que ça le décevait un peu puisqu'il aimait beaucoup la neige, jusqu'à ce que le châtain commence à jouer avec ses deux mains jointes. Blaine remarqua son malaise.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il au châtain qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, puis fixa la main de son petit ami quelques instants avant de la relever.

- Je… non ses idiots! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise excuse-moi. S'énerva Kurt avant de s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc où ils étaient arrivés plus tôt.

- Kurt, je… Ok. Commença Blaine avant de se joindre à lui sur le banc. Kurt, tu n'as aucun malaise à avoir. Même si je te comprends. Depuis qu'on est parti de la maison que j'ai envie de prendre ta main dans la mienne, mais j'ai trop peur de le faire. Dit-il honteusement.

Kurt ricana. Ça le vexa un peu avant que celui-ci ne s'explique.

- C'est drôle. C'était justement ça que je voulais aussi. Tu aurais pu le faire si tu veux. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

- Toi non plus. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, je ne te repousserai jamais. Avoua le brun en souriant.

- Tout? Demanda Kurt d'une façon douce et intense en regardant Blaine dans les yeux.

Celui-ci eu du mal à comprendre le bon sens de ça demande. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de se tromper, puisqu'il voulait tellement être plus proche de Kurt. Beaucoup plus proche, et ça, même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu.

- Je… Est-ce que c'est une question piège? Demanda le brun en un sourire niais et tout aussi charmeur.

Kurt rit avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Il le releva ensuite vers le ciel, puis fixa les étoiles pendant un moment.

Blaine en fit de même avant de prendre la main de son petit ami pour l'amener avec lui sur le gazon, sans neige malheureusement pour le brun.

Ils s'étendirent sur la verdure geler, puis regardèrent les étoiles jusqu'à ce que Blaine se rappeler d'un même moment qu'il avait passé avec le châtain il y a un bon moment.

- Kurt?

- Oui?

- Tu te rappelles quand on à regarder les étoiles sur le capot de ta voiture? Demanda Blaine en tournant son regard sur le châtain.

- Oui, je me rappelle.

- Le souhait que tu as fait, est-ce qu'il s'est réalisé? Demanda le brun timidement.

- En parti. Répondit Kurt en tournant la tête pour voir Blaine. Mais dans un sens je te l'ais déjà dit.

- En français! Ça ne compte pas. Râla le plus jeune.

Kurt ricana, puis regarda Blaine.

- Je suis certain qu'il se réalisera. Dit-il heureux, avant de baisser la tête sur leurs mains un peu plus bas.

Il bougea la sienne jusqu'à celle de Blaine qui la prit avec plaisir, avant de retourner sa tête vers ciel. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps dans le parc avant de retourner à la demeure Anderson.

Ensuite, les jours passèrent, jusqu'au 30 décembre.

Les deux ados avaient passé les derniers jours à regarder des films et à se coller dans le lit du brun. Ils s'étaient dégênés, puis avaient enfin accepté qu'ils étaient en couple désormais.

Ce matin, là, Kurt se fit réveiller par un Blaine plutôt surexcité. Il avait eu le droit au Blaine triste, à cause de Cooper, le Blaine endormi, le Blaine romantique et maintenant c'était celui qui le réveillait en criant.

- KURT DE LA NEIGE. IL Y A DE LA NEIGE DEHORS! PLEIN. REGARDE! ALLER REGARDE!

Le châtain ne put que sourire à l'enthousiasme du brun et il se leva à contrecœur pour suivre son petit ami jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- REGARDE! C'EST TOUT BLANC. Dit celui-ci joyeusement.

- Oui Blaine, oui c'est tout blanc. Tu vas me dire que le père …Awww… que le père Noël est passé. Dit le plus vieux les yeux mi-clos et en baillant.

- T'es méchant. Dit le brun en perdant toute joie avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret de son piano.

- Désolé. Dit Kurt avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à aller déjeuner et après on va jouer dehors?

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt. Le châtain retrouvait son Blaine joyeux et débordant de vie, qui lui bondit dessus comme un chien à qui on lui aurait dit qu'on l'emmenait en promenade.

- YEEEAAAH! Avait-il crié tel un enfant avant de sortir courant de sa chambre.

Kurt le suivit le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il fut dans la cuisine, il vit Blaine en train d'engloutir une montagne de crêpes. Isabelle leur avait déjà préparé à déjeuner.

- Je sais comment Blaine est hystérique quand il y a la première neige. J'ai pensé vous donner un peu d'avance. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Kurt s'assit donc à côté de son petit ami, puis mangea rapidement quelques crêpes avant de monter se changer après à Blaine.

Quand ils furent enfin près et que le brun était emmitouflé dans ses vêtements d'hiver. Il regarda son petit ami qui n'avait que sa veste en cuire.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas jouer dans la neige avec ça. Tu vas mourir de froid.

- Non ça va aller. Il est très chaud. Mentit le châtain pour ne pas contrarier son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever sa bonne humeur.

Quand ils descendirent pour aller à l'extérieure, se fut au tour d'Isabelle de l'arrêter.

- Je ne te laisse pas sortir avec ça. Ce n'est pas assez chaud. Avait-elle dit au plus vieux des ados.

Kurt ne dit rien, puisqu'elle avait raison et que ça ne donnait rien de lui mentir puisqu'elle s'y connaissait aussi bien qu'elle en vêtement.

- Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. Dit-elle avant de monter à l'étage.

Elle redescendit un moment plus tard avec un magnifique manteau d'hivers noirs. Il s'attacha à l'aide de bouton et d'une ceinture. Exactement ce que Kurt aurait porté avant qu'il ne se contente que de chemises et à sa veste en cuire.

- Je l'avais fait pour Cooper, mais il préférait les manteaux plus sport. Il poirote dans le placard depuis ce temps. Une chance que tu ais là pour le faire sortir. Dit-elle en enlevant sa veste pour mettre le manteau au châtain.

Isabelle se recula pour le laisser l'enfiler correctement et l'attacher. Blaine le regarda également, puis déglutit en voyant le résultat.

- Quoi? Demanda le châtain sous le regard de Blaine et de sa mère.

- Tu… Tu es magnifique. Avoua le plus jeune, ce qui le fit rougir.

- C'est vrai chéri. Tu es très beau. Il te va à merveille. Même que je t'en fais cadeau. Lui dit l'adulte en lui tapant affectivement l'épaule.

- Non, je ne peux… Commença avant de se faire couper par Isabelle qui lui installait un foulard railler avec de grande bordure noire et blanche au tour du cou.

- Ne dit rien. C'est mon cadeau de Noël. Tu as même l'écharpe avec ça.

Kurt eut envie de se mettre à pleurer. Il se sentait trop choyez. Il aimait avoir toute cette attention et devait enfin avouer qu'il la méritait amplement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne put que répondre :

- Merci, merci infiniment. Dit-il avant de prendre Isabelle dans ses bras.

- De rien mon chéri. Ça me fait plaisir. Dit-elle heureuse.

Par la suite, les deux ados sortir de la maison et allèrent à l'avant. La première chose que Blaine fit, est de se lancer dans la neige qui bordait le terrain alors que celle-ci continuait de tomber du ciel doucement.

Après, ils commencèrent à faire un bonhomme de neige. Kurt n'avait pas eu la chance d'en faire un depuis ses huit ans, alors le brun avait remédié à la situation.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dehors, mais ils avaient tellement de plaisir qu'ils s'en foutaient. Alors que Kurt plaça la tête de l'homme des neiges, il reçu une boule de neige sur l'épaule. Il regarda derrière la tête qu'il avait posée plus tôt, puis vit Blaine rire aux éclats. Il ne put que se pencher et faire lui-même une boule qu'il lui lança en plein visage.

Le brun retira la neige qu'il avait dans les yeux puis regarda son petit ami avec un regard noir.

- Bon lancer. Dit-il en tapant des mains. Maintenant, à mon tour.

- NON! Cria Kurt en se cachant derrière le bonhomme de neige.

Blaine s'inventa un petit fort derrière une montagne de neige, puis lança des boules de neiges sur Kurt, qui criait de peur d'en recevoir sur son nouveau manteau. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, puis fit des boules pour les lancer lui aussi sur son petit ami.

Après un moment sans recevoir de neige, Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine se pencher pour faire quelques balles, il saisit alors l'occasion, puis se rapprocha de lui. Il lui sauta au cou avant de le pousser dans la neige.

- KURT NON! Avait crié le brun avant de se retrouver le dos dans la neige et son petit ami au dessus de lui.

Le châtain prit alors les bras du brun puis les positionna au dessus de sa tête en les tenants fermement. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui fit un sourire sournois.

La forte respiration du brun n'étaient plus dût au fait que Kurt lui avait fait peur, mais au fait que celui-ci était au dessus de lui et le regardait d'une façon beaucoup trop excitante à son gout. Kurt ne ressentit aucune peur cette fois et ça ne le troubla pas d'une miette. Il avait découvert depuis les derniers jours qu'il ne perdait plus le contrôle quand il prenait les devants et qu'il était au dessus de Blaine.

- Tu… Merde Kurt arrête de me regarder comme ça? Gémis le brun un peu perturbé en souriant bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je n'arrête pas? Demanda le châtain d'une façon provocante.

- Je vais t'embrasser! Osa le brun en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux.

- Alors, fais-le. Provoqua le châtain en rapprochant son visage beaucoup plus près de celui de son petit ami.

Blaine n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de lever la tête et de presser ses lèvres contre celles du châtain. Celui-ci lui lâcha les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses joues rouges et froides à cause de la neige. Il les caressa un peu alors que Blaine avant entreprit de mettre ses mains dans son dos pour le caresser de haut en bas. Kurt ne le repoussa pas et c'était une première. Il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il ne pensait même plus à ses anciens malheurs.

Quand Kurt se mit à frissonné à cause du froid, Blaine lui proposa de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent.

Ils entrèrent donc, puis remarquèrent qu'il était déjà l'heure du diner. Ils mangèrent donc un bon repas avant de monter dans la chambre du plus jeune et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- C'était une super journée. Avoua le châtain.

- Ouais, une journée extraordinaire. Répliqua le brun.

Kurt sourit, puis tourna son regard vers son petit ami qui le regardait déjà intensément. Il ne put que sceller leurs lèvres une autre fois, mais plus sensuellement qu'à leur habitude. Blaine se surprit même à laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement.

- Blaine? Avait demandé le châtain par la suite.

- Désolé Kurt. Je… j'essais de me retenir, mais putain tu… Commença Blaine avant de se taire.

- Je voulais te demander si ont pouvaient s'étendre? Continua le plus vieux sous le regard surpris de son petit ami.

- Eh…O…Oui. Répondit celui-ci difficilement.

Kurt reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis le fit s'étendre dans le lit, puis reculer vers les oreillers, avant de se positionner par dessus lui pour continuer de l'embrasser plus ardemment. Kurt posa son torse contre celui de Blaine tout en l'embrassant. Il descendit ses baisés dans le coin de ses lèvres, sur sa joue, dans son coup, jusqu'à sa nuque.

- M…Merde Kurt. Gémit Blaine en faisant tout son possible pour se retenir.

- Blaine… Tu… tu me laisserais essayer quelque chose? Demanda le châtain en cessant ses baisers pour retrouver le regard du brun.

- Je… Commença Blaine un peu paniqué. Il en avait tellement envie.

Il regarda Kurt qui tentait de garder son sang-froid puis remarqua une autre lueur dans ses yeux. C'était de l'excitation et du désir. Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

- O…Oui. Tu… eh… Je ne te repousserais jamais. Avoua le brun en respirant difficilement.

Kurt eu un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, puis recommença ce qu'il avait entreprit, mais cette fois-ci, en montant son bassin un peu plus haut. Son érection était maintenant collée contre la cuisse du brun, qui pouvait très bien la sentir. Il se mit à respirer fortement, puis mit ses deux mains sur le matelas de chaque coté de son corps. Il avait peur de trop toucher Kurt et de lui faire peur. Celui-ci continua de monter son bassin de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom sortir de la bouche de son petit ami en un gémissement. Son érection était maintenant contre celle de Blaine. Kurt n'eut même pas peur rendu à ce stade. Il continua d'embrasser Blaine partout où il le pouvait en commençant à faire bouger ses hanches contre celles du brun, qui gérait mal la situation. Il commença à avoir très chaud sous Kurt et avait très envie de le toucher et qui avait du mal à se concentrer. Mais tout ce à quoi il pensait, était Kurt qui se frottait contre lui. Il pouvait jouir à tout moment.

- Blaine… Gémit Kurt. Tu… Tu peux me toucher. Dit-il en fermant les yeux alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements.

- Tu… Tu es sur? Demanda le brun en levant légèrement les bras.

- O…Oui Blaine s'il-te-plaît. Gémit le châtain en réponse.

Le brun souffla un peu, puis amena ses mains à ses hanches, qu'il prit fortement avant de monter ses bras vers son dos pour le caresser. Il était tellement en manque du châtain. Il adorait le toucher. Kurt continua de se frotter contre Blaine qui commençait à ne plus être capable de se retenir.

- Si tu continues… Je… Avertis le brun en ayant peur que le châtain s'arrête.

- Non, c'est… OK. Répondit celui-ci en pressant son entre jambe plus fortement contre celle de Blaine.

- K… Kurt! Gémit Blaine en descendant ses mains plus bas dans le dos de Kurt.

- Blaine…

Celui-ci descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son petit ami, puis pressa son corps encore plus fortement contre le sien.

- Argh… Gémit Kurt presque sur le point de jouir tout comme Blaine.

Kurt continua de se frotter plus fortement contre Blaine alors que celui-ci lui caressait les fesses par dessus son vêtement et le dos. Lui avait commencé à jouer en dessous du chandail du brun pour lui caresser le torse.

- Kurt… Je vais… Je vais… Avertis Blaine en prenant les fesses de Kurt plus fortement.

- Moi… Moi aussi.

Kurt bougea encore plus vite, jusqu'à presque crier le nom de Blaine, ce qui le fit jouir lui et son petit ami par la même occasion.

Le châtain s'écroula sur le torse du plus jeune, à bout de souffle et en train de paniquer. Il se rappela de la sensation, mais pas du bon côté. Ses vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop vite. Blaine l'avait entouré de ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le faire oublier. Kurt avait alors compris qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. C'était avec Blaine qu'il était et pas avec Dean ou Karofsky. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qui l'aimait.

- Ça…Ça va? Lui demanda Blaine toujours essoufflé.

- Oui… toi? Demanda, le châtain en levant le regard sur son petit ami.

- Putain oui! Dit Blaine avec le sourire, ce qui fit rire le châtain.

- C'est mieux que quand tu es sous la douche non? Dit le châtain en se redressant sur le torse du brun.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire.

- Je… Co…Comment tu…

- Je t'entends parfois. Avoua le châtain gêné en rougissant.

- Oh… Merde je suis désolé.

- Faut pas. Dit Kurt avant de se pencher à nouveau vers les lèvres de son amant. Je fais la même chose. Avoua-t-il avant de donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Celui-ci sourit, puis embrassa son petit ami encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner.

- _Allo? _

_- Blaine! C'est San, qu'est-ce que tu fou? Ça fait un bout que tu ne m'a pas appelé? _

_- Oh tu sais… je suis pas mal occuper c'est temps si. _

_- De quoi tu parles? _

Blaine regardera son petit ami.

_- Tu le seras en temps et lieu._

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Je vous avertis, ils iront très vite à partir de se moment, la fic est déjà plus longue que je l'avais pensée. Il ne me reste que quelques chapitre à écrire. Elle contiendra à peut près 32 chapitre. Environ! Mais, je travaille également sur une suite. Alors dite-moi se que vous en pensé. ^^

À la semaine prochaine :)


	19. Chapter 19

Wouah! Déjà chapitre 19, je commence à perdre de l'avance xD

Je n'aie pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, alors je vous laisse immédiatement à ce chapitre :)

**PS: **Dernière petite chose, pour ceux qui on lue ma OS We Found love avec le sauveteur sexy. Et même pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore lu ;) J'ai posté la suite :)

Alors si ça vous dit! ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_- De quoi tu parle? _

Blaine regardera son petit ami.

_- Tu le seras en temps et lieu._

_- Ok, ok, tu me raconteras demain, maintenant je m'en fou un peu. Arrivons aux choses sérieuses. Toi et ton joli petit cul vous venez chez moi demain soir pour mon party. J'ai invité tout le glee club._

Blaine leva la tête vers son petit ami. Celui-ci, qui entendait ce que Santana disait, lui fit un signe de tête positif.

-_Je verrai. _

_- Oh non! Si tu n'es pas là à vingt-deux heures, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses. _

_- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. À demain. _

_- Ciao! _

Blaine raccrocha, puis déposa son téléphone sur sa commode avant de regarder Kurt qui était toujours contre son torse à le regarder timidement.

Le brun repensa à ce qui c'était passer i peine dix minutes. Ça avait été, comment dire, très chaud entre eux. Blaine avait peur d'avoir été un peu trop vite. Kurt vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et ne pu que lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Blaine avait peur de répondre, mais il le fit.

- Est-ce que… Tu … tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il peureusement.

Kurt baissa la tête, puis réfléchit avant de relever la tête pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

- Pas du tout. Je… c'était… Commença-t-il en se mettant à rougir et à sourire.

- Wow? Finit par dire le brun avec un sourire niait au visage.

Kurt ricana, puis coucha sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami.

- Oui, c'était Wow! Dit-il.

Blaine posa sa main sur les cheveux châtain de son petit ami, puis joua avec quelques méchants pendants un instant. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller passer une soirée sans son petit ami. Il aimait le glee club, mais Kurt était sa priorité maintenant.

- Kurt?

- Hum? Demanda le châtain qui avait fermé les yeux sous les douces caresses de son petit ami.

- Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi demain?

Kurt se figea, puis se redressa pour pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux.

- Blaine, tu me connais, tu sais que…

- Ok c'est bon. Je reste avec toi alors. Dit le plus jeune paisiblement.

- Non, il faut que tu y ailles. Tu es enfermé ici avec moi depuis le début des vacances.

- Faux. Je suis enfermé depuis que tu as été à l'hôpital. Avoua le brun.

- On peu évité de parler de ça.

- Désolé, mais je n'y vais pas sans toi. Décida le brun.

Kurt se replaça dans sa position initiale. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un petit party avec les amis de Blaine pouvait changer?

- Ok, on ira ensemble.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

- Quoi? Non tu n'es pas obligé.

- T'as envie d'y aller? Demanda Kurt en levant à nouveau la tête vers Blaine.

- …Oui…

- Alors, on y va. Répondit le châtain en souriant faiblement. Il pouvait faire cet effort pour son petit ami. Celui-ci en faisait déjà assez pour lui.

Blaine sourit puis serra Kurt fortement contre lui.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Le châtain sourit comme réponse, puis ils partirent pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Blaine se demanda comment il allait faire pour annoncer à sa mère que lui et Kurt allaient passer le jour de l'an ailleurs. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser seule lors d'une soirée de fête, mais ne voulait pas défier sa meilleure amie. Elle lui faisait plus peur que ça mère.

Quand il descendit, il vit sa mère parler au téléphone. Celle-ci regarda son fils puis lui sourit.

- Ok, alors on se voit une autre fois alors. Bye! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- C'était qui? Demanda le frisé.

- Oh, un ami qui voulait que je passe la soirée avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul. Expliqua l'adulte en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux puis sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu dois le rappeler! Exigea-t-il.

- Quoi… mais… mais vous? Demanda Isabelle troublé.

- On à une fête chez Santana. Dit le brun.

- Ah bon, je crois que… que je vais le rappeler alors.

Sur ce, l'adulte rappela son ami puis confirma pour l'invitation. Blaine regarda sa mère parler avec cette personne. Il la voyait sourire bêtement, puis vit une autre facette de sa mère. Enfin, il retrouvait une facette cachée depuis longtemps. Quand celle-ci raccrocha, il ne put que lui demander :

- Maman! Tu me caches quelque chose. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne nia pas, ce que Blaine trouva bizarre.

- Mamaaaaaan! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant de celle-ci qui partait dans la cuisine les joues maintenant toutes rouges.

- Oh, Blaine c'est bon lâche moi. Râla l'adulte.

- Comment il s'appelle? Il a quel âge? Est-ce qu'il te plait? Demanda le brun tout excité.

- C'est pas important! Bryan n'est qu'un simple ami que j'ai rencontré au magasin.

- Et il t'invite à une soirée romantique le soir du jour de l'an? Demanda Blaine sournoisement.

- Non, il m'a invité à passer la soirée dans un party avec ses amis.

Blaine rit devant l'air défensif de ça mère puis ne répondit rien. Il savait que le silence la perturberait encore plus. Après un moment, elle baissa la tête puis soupira.

- Blaine, je n'ai jamais sorti avec personne d'autre depuis la mort de ton père. Dit-elle sérieusement, ce qui fit perdre le sourire de son fils.

- Désolé. Répliqua celui-ci en baissant la tête.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu as raison. Je dois me laisser un peu aller et faire des rencontres.

Blaine releva la tête, puis sourit à sa mère avant d'aller l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je vais aller dans la chambre rejoindre Kurt. Dit-il par la suite.

- Est-ce qu'il va à la soirée avec toi? Demanda Isabelle.

- Ouais!

- Alors je vais aller vous voir plus tard. J'ai quelque chose pour lui. Dit-elle à son fils en signe d'avertissement.

Blaine en conclut que sa mère savait ce qui se passait dans la chambre quand elle était en bas. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, mais depuis la veille, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autre chose.

Sur ce, il alla retrouver son petit ami dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit et l'attendait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- C'est bon, elle sortait ce soir.

- Avec un homme? Demanda le châtain curieux.

- Ouais, un gars qui s'appelle Bryan. En y repensant, c'est pas si cool que ça. Dit le brun découragé en s'assoyant à côté de son amoureux.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le châtain en se rapprochant de lui pour que leur cuisse se touche.

- Je… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment en train de tourner la page. Ce que je n'ai pas encore été capable de faire. Expliqua le brun tristement. J'aurais besoin de parler à Coop.

- Appelle-le, ou envoie-lui un message. Suggéra le châtain.

- Je n'ai pas son numéro.

- Moi je l'ai.

Blaine regarda son petit ami dans les yeux avant que celui-ci lui demande son portable pour entrer le numéro de Cooper et de lui envoyer un message.

_« Coop, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère. Reviens je t'en pris.» - Blaine. _

Kurt posa sa main sur sa cuisse puis lui fit un sourire pour le réconforter. Blaine remit son téléphone dans sa poche puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule du châtain et resta là pendant de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne cogne à la porte.

- Salut les jeunes. Dit Isabelle en entrant dans la chambre avec une grosse boîte dans les mains. Je ne dérange pas j'espère? Demanda-t-elle avant de faire un pas de plus.

- Non, non du tout. Dit Blaine qui retrouvait son sourire habituel. Qu'est-ce que tu nous apportes? Demanda-t-il en regardant la boite.

- C'est pour Kurt. Dit Isabelle en la déposant sur le lit.

Kurt fronça des sourcils, puis se leva suivi du brun.

- Ouais, c'est des vêtements que j'avais fait pour Dominic et pour Cooper, mais ils étaient un peu trop bâtis pour les porter. Ce sont des chemises en grande part, mais j'ai vu que tu ne portais que ça, alors je crois que ça ira.

Kurt s'approcha de la boite qu'Isabelle avait ouverte pour observer les différentes chemises qu'elle sortait pour les mettre sur le lit.

- Isabelle, c'est trop. Je ne peux…

- Je ne veux même pas t'entendre dire rien mis à part un '' Merci Isabelle chérie''. Dit l'adulte en prenant les épaules du jeune en main.

Kurt sourit.

- Merci Isabelle, vous êtes géniale. Lui dit le châtain en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer aussi. J'ai beau avoir trente-huit ans, mais je tiens quand même à avoir l'air jeune.

- Vo… Tu as déjà l'air très jeune. Lui rassura le châtain.

- Merci mon chou. Dit-elle en lui donnant un baisé sur la joue pour ensuite reprendre la boite vide sur le lit et de sortir de la chambre. Kurt examina les chemises sur le lit.

- Oh mon dieu. Je… Merde. Dit le châtain qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Tu devrais peut-être les essayer.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Dit Kurt en enlevant son blouson.

Il commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise blanche sous le regard du plus jeune.

Celui-ci le regarda faire avec attention en regardant chaque nouvelle parcelle du corps de Kurt qui apparaissait à chaque bouton enlever, avant de l'enlever complètement. Blaine déglutit en voyant la peau nue de son petit ami. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser et le caresser. À la place, il choisit une chemise, puis lui donna.

- Tien essaie celle-là. Dit-il à son petit ami qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le reluquait amplement.

Kurt essaya d'attacher le premier bouton. Après un moment à se battre avec celui-ci, il abandonna.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. Dit le plus jeune en se rapprochant de son petit ami.

Il amena ses mains au bas du ventre de Kurt pour attacher le premier bouton du bas. Kurt le regardait faire avec intérêt, puis sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide à force qu'il sentait les doigts de Blaine frôler sa douce peau de porcelaine. Blaine regardait ce qu'il faisait et était très concentré, malgré que son cœur battait très fort et qu'il savait que Kurt le fixait. Le châtain cherchait le regard de son brun, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit rendu au dernier bouton du haut. Il leva la tête après avoir fini et regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

Celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive qui était sur le point de couler, parce qu'il regardait Blaine avec la bouche grande ouverte depuis qu'il avait commencé à boutonner sa chemise.

- Merci. Dit-il finalement dans un murmure pour ne pas briser ce moment.

Blaine rapprocha son visage du sien avec envie de l'embraser, mais il se stoppa.

- Tu veux aller te voir dans le miroir? Demanda-t-il au châtain.

Kurt baissa la tête puis sourit avant de se reculer.

- Ouais! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain du brun où se trouvait un grand miroir.

Kurt se regarda un instant dans la glace. Il n'était pas certain de…

- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit son petit ami qui l'avait suivi.

- Tu trouves? Demanda le châtain incertain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merde Kurt tu t'es regardé? Tu… Tu es époustouflant.

Le châtain rougit.

- c'est vrai qu'elle va bien avec mes yeux. Avoua-t-il finalement.

Blaine sourit, puis alla lui chercher les autres chemises. Ils les essayèrent tous, mais le brun préférait de loin la première. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de plus à ses yeux. En plus quelle était bleue poudre et se mariait bien avec les yeux de son magnifique petit ami.

- Tu mettras celle-là ce soir? Demanda-t-il à celui-ci en regardant la chemise en question.

- Je… Je pensais plus tôt mettre mes anciens vêtements pour ce soir.

Blaine baissa la tête un peu dessus, mais il comprenait Kurt. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop remarquer.

Sur ce, ils se préparèrent pendant toute la soirée. Vers neuf heures moins quart, Blaine descendit en bas pour attendre Kurt.

Quand celui-ci descendit, il eut le souffle coupé. Son petit ami avait finalement mis sa chemise bleu poudre, avec un pantalon noir serré qu'il n'avait jamais vu au paravent. Il trouvait son petit ami plus que sexy. Il gémit presque à sa simple vu. Kurt rougit quand il vit Blaine le regarder intensément.

- On y va? Demanda-t-il peu confiant.

- O…Oui, on y va.

Blaine demanda la main de son petit ami, qui la lui donna avec plaisir et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de mademoiselle Lopez.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la demeure de celle-ci, Kurt relâcha la main de Blaine, puis baissa la tête tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le brun confus.

- Blaine, je… J'ai voulu venir avec toi ce soir, mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse comme… Comme…

- Comme si on était encore que des amis. Continua le plus jeune tristement.

Kurt acquiesça, puis Blaine ne broncha pas alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura le châtain.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends, mais je veux seulement te dire qu'ils sont tous mes amis et qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils ne nous jugeront jamais.

- Je sais, je ne suis simplement pas prêt.

Blaine hocha la tête, puis alors qu'il allait cogner à la porte, Brittany leur ouvrit.

- Salut Blainey! Hey c'est ma licorne! Dit la blonde en sautant dans les bras de Kurt joyeusement.

Kurt resta raide comme un piquait, mais finit par répondre à l'étreinte en envoyant un regard noir à son petit ami qui riait de la situation.

- Salut Britt! On vient pour la fête. Annonça le brun pour la faire un peu décoller de son petit ami.

- Oui, c'est en bas. Dit-elle en pointant les marches d'escalier.

- Merci. Lui répondit Kurt en souriant. Il aimait la jeune femme depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors de sa première année quand il se tenait avec Santana. Tu ne viens pas? Demanda-t-il à la blonde alors qu'elle restait devant la porte les bras croisés.

- Non! Puck m'a dit que le Nyan Cat allait arriver, mais que je devais aller l'attendre, parce que j'étais la seule à pouvoir parler la langue des chats qui fond des cacas arc-en-ciel.

Kurt éclata de rire intérieurement, comme Blaine, mais la pauvre elle faisait pitié quand même.

- Ok, tu reviendras nous voir bientôt j'espère? Demanda le châtain.

- Oui. Dit la jeune femme.

Sur ce, Kurt et Blaine descendirent les marches. Le brun ne cessait de regarder son petit ami amoureusement que l'autre commença à se poser, des questions.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en se sentant fixé.

- J'aime quand tu te laisses aller comme ça. Lui avoua le brun. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses être pareil avec le reste de mes amis.

- Brittany est différente. Lui expliqua le châtain. Même si je lui disais que je suis un ancien Junky, elle ne serait même pas c'est quoi.

Blaine baissa la tête tristement avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la fin de marches.

Tout le monde dansait et avait l'air occupé à faire leur truc. Kurt se détendit en voyant qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention. Jusqu'à ce que Santana cri le nom de Blaine au bout de la salle. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers le couple avec un air plutôt surpris. Santana arriva.

- Hey salut! Dit Santana à Kurt tout aussi surpris que les autres. Vous êtes venu vous défoncer la gueule? Alcool à volonté. Remercions Noah Puckerman.

Les deux ados ne répondirent pas.

- Aller vient Blainey! J'ai invité quelqu'un pour toi. Dit l'hispanique qui semblait déjà être un peu pompette.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis demanda à Kurt de les suivre, ce que le châtain fit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? Demanda le brun désespérément en suivant sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Blaine! Dit Sébastian quand ils arrivèrent à ses côtés.

- Seb! Ça fait un moment. Dit le brun gêné.

- Ouais il m'a dit que t'avais arrêté de lui envoyer des textos, alors je l'ai ramené ici. Au fait, tu as arrêté de nous parler depuis ce dernier mois. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel? Demanda Santana d'un air ennuyé.

À cet instant, Blaine se retourna et regarda Kurt, qui fixait Sébastian.

- Hey Kurt! Dit celui-ci. Je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va? Toi non plus t'as pas répondu à mes textos?

- Non, je… Commença le châtain avant de regarder Blaine timidement. J'étais également occupé ce mois-ci. Dit-il tristement.

- Au fait, super le look Lady boy! Dit Santana en tirant légèrement sur manche de chemise de Kurt.

- Merci! Dit le châtain en rougissant.

- Profites-en, tata Santana ne dit des compliments que quand elle est bourrée! Dit Sébastian en riant.

- La ferme Smythe!

- Oh hey, San, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Brittany. Lui dit le frisé en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Quoi? Elle est où? Demanda l'hispanique en redevenant soudainement sérieuse.

- Elle attend le Nyan Cat devant ta porte d'entrée. Dit le brun en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

- Merde. PUCKERMAN JE VAIS TE FOUTRE UNE RACLÉE! Cria la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le garçon à crête d'un air menaçant.

Kurt rit légèrement, puis remarqua que Sébastian continuait de parler à son petit ami. Il se sentit anormalement très jaloux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

La soirée passa plutôt vite par la suite, Sébastian avait lâché Blaine et celui-ci restait avec Kurt. Il prenait un petit verre de tant en tant, mais pas au point d'en devenir saoul.

Vers les vingt-trois heures, une fille que Kurt ne connaissait pas c'était mit à crier dans la salle.

- LE JEU DE LA BOUTEILLE!

Kurt fit un regard à son petit ami, puis ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la salle ou la brunette qui avait crié installait une bouteille au milieu de tous les gens qui s'étaient assis pour jouer. Kurt suivit simplement son petit ami. Ils restèrent debout, jusqu'à ce que Santana pousse le brun à s'asseoir pour participer.

- La miss sainte ni touche va jouer aussi! Cria-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

Kurt envoya un regard noir à Santana, puis s'assit à côté de Blaine.

- QUI JOUE? Cria le garçon à crête en s'assoyant à côté de Santana.

- Moi je veux bien. Dit Sébastian en s'assoyant face à Blaine avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le brun se retourna immédiatement vers son petit ami pour lui faire un regard en s'excusant.

Le châtain acquiesça, puis le jeu commença. Au fur et à mesure que les tours passaient et que les baiser se faisait, Kurt devenait de plus en plus nerveux, surtout quand se fut au tour de Sébastian de trouver la bouteille. Et s'il tombait sur…

- BLAINE! Cria Santana en poussant l'épaule de son ami.

Le brun n'osa pas regarder son petit ami. Il savait qu'il le fixait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Refuser d'embrasser Sébastian et révéler qu'il sortait avec lui, ou faire comme il lui avait demandé et faire semblant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Kurt était dans le même dilemme. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Sébastian embrasse son petit ami, son amour, sa vie. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors que Sébastian s'approchait dangereusement du brun qui était apeuré, Kurt ne put se retenir de retourner la situation. Il s'approcha de son petit ami, le prit par la nuque et posa ses lèvres amoureusement sur les siennes.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et fixait les deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient, d'un air choqué. Blaine était très surpris de sentir les lèvres de son amoureux sur les siennes, mais il ne demandait que ça. Que Kurt veuille montrer aux autres que le cœur du brun lui appartenait maintenant. Il avait répondu à son baiser en posa sa main sur sa joue et en l'embrassant passionnément.

Après un moment, le châtain détacha ses lèvres et regarda Blaine deux secondes pour lui sourire avant de regarder Sebastian qui les regardait d'un air surpris.

- Toi, tu ne touches plus à mon petit ami. Dit le châtain d'un air possessif avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Blaine lui souriait et avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

- Kurt… Dit-il dans un murmure.

Le châtain était troublé et eu peur, jusqu'au moment où Blaine reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une deuxième fois. Ils se firent fièrement acclamer et siffler par le reste du glee club. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Santana se mit à crier :

- PLUS QU'UNE MINUTE AVANT LE NOUVEL AN.

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux amoureusement.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Mouais, toi?

- Mieux que jamais. Répondit le brun souriant.

- TRENTE SECONDES. Cria L'hispanique.

Les deux ados s'éloignèrent de la foule, puis se trouvèrent un petit endroit tranquille alors que tout le monde comptait jusqu'à dix.

- Tu seras mon premier baiser du Nouvel An. Annonça le brun à son petit ami.

- Et le dernier je l'espère. Dit Kurt d'une façon romantique et sensuelle à la fois.

- TROIS… DEUX… UN….

Kurt posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine pour l'embrasser encore une fois alors que tout le monde s'était mis à crier «Bonne année». Le brun ne sentit même pas son portable vibrer dans sa poche alors qu'il embrassait son petit ami.

Pendant les deux prochaines heures, ils ne firent que danser et boire beaucoup d'alcool. Enfin, Kurt buvait beaucoup et Blaine s'était calmé à peu près une heure avant la fin de la soirée.

Quand celle-ci fut finalement terminée, Kurt et Blaine marchaient, ou plutôt, essayaient de marcher jusqu'à la maison du plus jeune qui n'était pas loin de chez Santana.

- Blaiiiiiiine on est bientôt arrivé? Demanda le châtain en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Oui chéri. On est à deux maisons de la mienne. Répondit le brun, qui n'était plus vraiment saoul. Il avait juste très chaud et très hâte d'aller se coucher.

- Blaiiiiiine? S'écria le châtain.

- Oui Kurt on est arrivé là!

- Pas ça! Dit le châtain en faisait, retourner son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

Blaine fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kurt retirait ses lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi. Lui dit-il sensuellement avant de lâcher Blaine pour partir vers la maison.

Le brun était resté là choqué, mais exciter par les paroles de son petit ami qui allait certainement essayer des choses quand ils seraient en haut. Blaine ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour le lui empêcher. Il ne voulait pas faire des choses que Kurt ne ferait pas en temps normal.

Il entra finalement dans la maison, puis remarqua que son petit ami était déjà monté dans sa chambre. Il eut peur, il monta les marches difficilement en appréhendant ce qui allait arriver, mais qui ne devrait peut-être pas arriver.

Quand il entra, la lumière était fermée et Kurt était couché dans les couvertures.

Blaine se soulagea avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama et d'aller rejoindre son petit ami.

Quand il fut dans le lit, Kurt lui sauta dessus et se positionna à califourchon sur lui en lui prenant les bras pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête.

- Kurt… Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chuute… Je ne veux que te faire du bien. Lui murmura le châtain en rapprochant ses lèvres de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Blaine paniqua, il avait tellement envie que Kurt continue ce qu'il faisait, mais en même temps, celui-ci était complètement bourré et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

- Kurt… Tu ne peux pas… Essaya le brun.

Mais Kurt continuait de l'embrasser partout dans le cou et le brun n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Surtout quand le châtain commença à balader ses mains son torse nu et qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son pyjama.

- Tu en as envie Blaine, je le sais. Chuchota Kurt en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou et en descendant le long de son torse.

- K…Kurt je t'en pris… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Gémit Blaine, alors que Kurt approchait ses mains dangereusement de son sexe.

- Je sais exactement… Commença Kurt avant de poser sa main contre l'entre jambes de son petit ami avant de continuer… Ce que je fais.

- Merde, Kurt. Gémit le brun alors que Kurt frotta la paume de sa main contre son sexe.

- Tu veux que je continue? Demanda le plus vieux de son haleine pleine d'alcool.

- N…N…Non. Mentit le brun alors que le châtain lui mordillait l'oreille.

- Tu en es sûr?

Blaine n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Kurt continuait de bouger sa main contre son sexe et sa bouche parcourait tous les endroits découverts de sa peau.

Blaine déglutit quand la bouche de son petit ami descendit sur son torse pour descendre de plus en plus bas.

- K…Kurt a…arrête. Gémit le brun perdu. Il voulait tellement, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Blaine… Je sais ce que je fais. Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête? Demanda le châtain à la hauteur du bas ventre du brun.

Celui-ci ne put pas répondre, puisque Kurt avait commencé à embrasser les alentour de son nombril et sa main s'était faufiler à l'intérieure de son pyjama. Il tenait son sexe dans ses mains et le caressait paresseusement.

- K… Kurt! Gémit Blaine de plaisir en s'accrochant au drap de son lit.

- Tu aimes ça chéri?

- P…Putain, oui.

- Je savais. Tu aimerais aussi ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Blaine ouvrit complètement les yeux. «Non… il ne va quand même pas… » Ce demanda-t-il.

Kurt continua à embrasser son bas ventre, tout en faisait descendre lentement le pyjama de son petit ami, pour laisser sortir son sexe qu'il contempla un instant.

Blaine pouvait sentir le souffle de son petit ami contre son membre durcit et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait tellement envie que Kurt aille au bout de sa pensé et qu'il…

- Oh merde! Gémit le brun quand Kurt commença à embrasser son sexe en demandant plus.

Après quelques baisés, Kurt le prit complètement en bouche pour commencer à le sucer fortement et très vite alors que Blaine gémissait son nom de plus en plus fort. Il souhaitait que sa mère ne soit pas encore entrée.

- K…Kurt… Argh! Gémit-il avant de descendre ses mains dans les cheveux châtain de son petit ami.

Il appuya doucement sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne plus profondément. Il ne contrôlait plus rien à partir de maintenant.

- Kurt… En…encore plus… Merde. Gémit-il au bord de l'extase.

Le châtain continua d'aller plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Blaine l'arrête.

- Kurt… Je vais… Je… Ah merde!

Le châtain s'était retiré avant que Blaine n'éjacule, puis continua à le masturber pour qu'il aille au bout de son orgasme.

Blaine lâcha une dernière fois le nom de son petit ami, avant que celui-ci ne prenne des mouchoirs pour l'essuyer avant de les jetés et de se coucher à côté de son petit ami.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis Blaine. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se coucher la tête sur son torse.

Le brun amena difficilement ses bras au tour de Kurt. Cet orgasme avait été le plus violent de toute sa vie et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il se sentait mal par contre. Il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter son petit ami et il espérait qu'il ne le regretterait pas le lendemain matin, quand ils allaient se réveiller et se rappeler de ce premier janvier un peu spécial.

* * *

Ouuuhh! Rappochement *0* Comment Kurt va réagir au lendemain quand il se rappellera des évènement! Je vous laisse la dessus ;)

Liasser-moi des review :D


	20. Chapter 20

Salut tout le monde! :D Je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule qui est de bon humeur ces temps si. Vous avez vu l'épise *0* Oh mon dieu, je l'aie déjà écouter une dizaine de fois ^^

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture de ce merveilleux chapitre ^^ Certain on hâte de voir comment Kurt va réagir. Et bien vous le saurez maintenant!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Blaine se réveilla, mais avec un vide dans ses bras ce matin là. Habituellement, il était collé contre son petit ami ou il le tenait dans ses bras, mais là, celui-ci était assit sur le bord de son lit et avait la tête baissée.

Il commença à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, puis se rappela bêtement des évènements de la soirée précédente. Kurt regrettait, il regrettait ce qui s'était passé.

Blaine perdit son sourire matinal, puis se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il prit sa tête en main et allait s'excuser, quand le châtain murmura quelque chose.

- Blaine… Je suis tellement désolé.

- Non, c'est ma faute. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Dit le brun tristement.

- Non, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Dit le plus vieux en retournant ses yeux remplis de larmes vers son petit ami.

- Mais, Kurt, pourquoi pleures-tu alors? Demanda le brun confus en se mettant à genou à côté de son petit ami.

- Parce que je t'ai forcé, Blaine et je sais qu'il n'y a pas pire que ça. Je suis tellement désolé. Dit le châtain les larmes aux yeux.

Blaine fut un peu surpris par sa réponse, mais lui fit tourner la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kurt, tu ne m'as pas forcé. Lui dit-il avant de se faire couper.

- Non Blaine… Ne le nie pas. Tu ne voulais pas et je t'ai forcé.

- Je ne voulais pas, parce que je croyais que tu ne le voulais pas.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait alors?

- Parce que tu étais bourré!

- Oui, mais conscient. J'en avais vraiment envie au contraire.

Kurt se retourna, venait-il vraiment de l'avouer. Il se mit à rougir puis détourna le regard de Blaine.

- Moi aussi, Kurt. Lui avoua le brun en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Le châtain se retourna, puis regarda Blaine avec le sourire.

- Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. Lui annonça le plus jeune. Même que… J'ai… Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Même que j'ai adoré ça. Dit-il les joues maintenant rouges.

Kurt regarda Blaine timidement, puis ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

- J'avais peur que tu sois fâché. Que tu sois déçu de moi.

- Jamais. Dit simplement le plus jeune avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Kurt accota sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux au contact.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il simplement en évacuant tout le stresse qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt. Lui répondit Blaine souriant.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, puis Kurt eut besoin de parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Blaine, je peux te demander un service?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Ok. J'aimerais bien me trouver un travail.

- Un travail? Demanda le brun confus.

- Ouais, je… Je ne recevrai l'héritage de mes parents seulement quand j'aurais dix-huit ans. Je vais devoir attendre en Mai alors je vais avoir besoin d'argent en attendant. Je voulais que tu m'aides.

Blaine leva la tête vers Kurt. Il était si fier de lui. De vouloir reprendre sa vie en main comme ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Biens sûrs que je vais t'aider. Lui répondit-il.

- Merci. Lui dit le châtain.

Blaine continua de sourire, mais se leva pour aller chercher son portable. Il y remarqua un message qu'il n'avait pas lu.

« Bonne année petit frère» - Cooper.

Le brun perdit son sourire. Voir un message de son frère le rassura, mais le troubla également. Il repensa au dernier message que son père lui avait envoyé avant de mourir.

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda le châtain inquiet.

- J'ai reçu un message de Cooper hier soir. Il m'a simplement souhaité bonne année. J'ai peur Kurt. Dit-il en fondant en larme avant de sauter dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Chuuute… Ça va aller. Dit-il en lui flattant le dos pour le réconforter.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Gémis le brun en pleur en tenant fermement Kurt contre lui.

- Calme-toi. Dit le châtain en embrassant la tête de Blaine. Il reviendra. C'est ton frère après tout.

- Un accident est vite arrivé, Kurt.

- Je sais, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il sera bientôt là. Dit le châtain en espérant avoir raison.

Il essaya de le réconforter et de lui changer les idées en regardant des films. Il avait mis la comédie musicale préféré du brun, Hairspray, puis débattait sur qui était plus beau entre Zac Efron et James Marsden.

- Zac Efron à de sacrés abdos. Dit le châtain.

- Ouais, mais en même temps James Marsden à des yeux magnifique. Dit Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça, puis le fixa de SES magnifiques yeux bleus. Le brun se retourna et le regarda.

- Ok finalement ses yeux ne sont pas si magnifiques que ça. Dit-il en contemplant ceux de Kurt.

Kurt sourit, puis ils continuèrent à regarder le film en chantant les différentes chansons. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du souper.

- Je vais aller nous préparer quelques choses, ma mère est partie au magasin régler quelques petites choses. Elle sera contente que j'aille préparer le repas.

- Tu veux un coup de main? Demanda le châtain.

- Non c'est bon. Profites-en un peu. Je suis dans tes jambes depuis un peux plus d'une semaine.

Le châtain acquiesça, mais ce que Blaine ne savait pas, était que cette semaine avait été la meilleure depuis la mort de ses parents.

Le brun descendit alors, mais il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui entrait dans la maison avec les bras pleins.

- Blaine chéri tu veux bien m'aider? Dit-elle d'un air inhabituellement froid et fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Demanda le brun en débarrassant les bras de sa mère de la gosse boîte qu'elle tenait.

- C'est mon assistante, elle à démissionner. Je me retrouve alors à faire le boulot toute seule jusqu'à ce que je la remplace. Dit-elle tristement.

À ce moment, elle reçu un message avant déposa alors tout le reste de ses effets et de le lire.

- Ah merde c'est le magasin, je dois y retourner. Désolé chéri, vous allez être capable de vous arranger pour diner?

- Il sera prêt quand tu reviendras. Lui répondit son fils en souriant.

- Merci Blaine, je t'aime! Dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de partir.

Sur ce, le brun déposa les effets de sa mère dans le salon, puis accourra dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Blaine n'était pas un mauvais cuisinier, mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de recette, donc il décida de préparer une sauce à spaghetti que sa mère lui avait appris à faire. Il trouva tout les ingrédients nécessaires et commença à la prépare.

Après une bonne demi-heure, son petit ami vint le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares? Demanda celui-ci en arrivant au côté de Blaine qui mélangeait la sauce.

- Des spaghettis. J'espère que tu aimes ça.

- Bien sûr.

- Ma mère avait l'air fatigué. Elle adore se plat et j'espère lui faire plaisir.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais m'occuper du dessert. Demanda le châtain.

- Excellente idée! Je crois qu'il y a un mélange de tarte au citron dans l'armoire. Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers un comptoir pour y ouvrit une porte. Il sortit ce dont ils avaient besoin encore une fois, puis s'installèrent pour préparer leur tarte.

Quand ils eurent fini, la tâche suivante était celle que Blaine détestait. La vaisselle.

- Je refuse catégoriquement de mettre mes mains dans ces saletés! Dit-il horrifier par le contenu du lavabo.

- Tu n'as qu'à essuyé gros bébé. Dit Kurt en ouvrant le lavabo. Il mit une tonne de savon puisque, lui non plus n'aimait pas la saleté. Surtout celle d'aliment mouillé. Il frissonna à la simple pensée.

Ils commencèrent donc à faire leur corvée. Le brun avait mis de la musique sur ses oreilles avec son iPod et le châtain avec exiger un écouteur. Ils chantaient donc en essayant de s'amuser tout en faisait la vaisselle.

À un moment, Kurt regardait la tonne de mousse dans le lavabo, puis eu un drôle d'envie. Il en prit un peux puis en lança sur Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou? Demanda le brun qui avait le chandail plein de mousse.

Kurt éclata de rire et Blaine croisa ses bras.

- Tu veux jouer à ça? Demanda-t-il avant de mettre ses mains dans le lavabo pour prendre de la mousse et en mettre sur le visage du châtain.

- BLAIIIINE! Cria Kurt de mécontentement, mais toujours en riant.

Il essaya de s'essuyer alors que c'était au tour du plus jeune d'éclater de rire.

- Tu viens de signer une déclaration de guerre. Dit le châtain en reprenant de la mousse.

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants avec la mousse pendant un bon quinze minutes avant d'arrêter et de s'embrasser passionnément dans la cuisine en oubliant la sauce, ainsi que la vaisselle.

Kurt avait poussé Blaine contre le comptoir et le tenait par la taille d'une façon possessive. Blaine lui, tenait ses hanches et osait balader ses mains dans son dos lentement. Le châtain commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, jusqu'à son oreille et il descendait jusque dans sa nuque.

Mais tout s'arrêta là, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se détachèrent à contrecœur. Ils s'avaient qu'ils allaient vite, mais ils le désiraient autant l'un que l'autre. Blaine voulait tellement le toucher, l'embrasser partout et goûter chaque petite parcelle de peau du châtain, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre que Kurt lui en donne la permission.

Quand ils eurent fini la vaisselle, ils attendirent que le repas soit près pour aller préparer la table. Ensuite ils attendirent Isabelle qui arriva peu de temps après. L'adulte était très heureuse de n'avoir rien à faire après cette journée de fou qu'elle avait passée. Elle remercia les deux ados, puis ils s'installèrent pour le repas.

Isabelle parla de son magasin pendant l'heure qui suivit. Kurt l'écoutait d'un air intéressé et parlait mode avec elle. Celle-ci fut étonnée de voir comment le châtain en connaissait sur le sujet. Blaine les écoutait et était très heureux que sa mère et son petit ami s'entendent si bien. Alors que le silence était enfin venu, celui-ci eut une idée.

- Hey maman, t'as dit que ton assistante avait démissionné non?

- Ouais, elle ne m'a même pas laissé de préavis. Je me retrouve à faire tout le sale boulot toute seule jusqu'à ce que je la remplace. Dit l'adulte découragé.

- Pourquoi pas Kurt! Annonça le brun, ce qui attira l'attention des deux autres personnes à la table.

- Moi? Demanda Kurt non convaincu.

- Mais oui, pourquoi pas? Tu t'y connais en mode. Il serait un bien meilleur assistant que la pétasse qui t'a laissée tomber. Dit le brun.

Isabelle releva la tête vers le châtain puis afficha un large sourire.

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord? Demanda-t-elle à celui-ci.

- Vous… Vous voulez m'engager? Répondit Kurt un peu secoué.

- Certainement! Mais ne te sens pas obliger si tu ne veux pas. Rassura Isabelle.

- Il en serait ravi, j'en suis, sûr! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait justement se trouver un travail. Quoi de mieux que de travailler dans un domaine qu'on connaît? Non?

- Tu as parfaitement raison mon chéri. Kurt, tu commences ton training demain! Annonça Isabelle au châtain.

Celui-ci fit un large sourire à l'adulte. Il était heureux, mais surtout anxieux. Il devait faire tout en son possible pour être le meilleur et pour rendre sa belle-mère fière de lui. Il rit intérieurement en disant le mot belle-mère dans sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour une belle-mère. Il croyait qu'il allait finir seul sans petit ami, sans boulot et sans un sous.

Sur ce, Isabelle lui raconta quelques petites affaires qu'il devait savoir pour le travail pendant que Blaine regardait l'air joyeux de son amoureux qui était très heureux.

Par la suite, ils montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune, puis se préparèrent pour dormir puisque Kurt devait travailler le lendemain matin.

- Merci. Dit celui-ci au plus jeune quand ils furent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit du brun.

- Ce n'est rien. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Je le suis déjà. Tellement que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Répondit le châtain avant d'embrasser la tête bouclée de son petit ami qui se trouvait dans son cou avant de s'emporter dans le pays des rêves.

Les jours passèrent et Kurt se plaisait énormément à son travail. Il se trouva enfin bon dans un domaine et se sentait utile pour une fois. Isabelle lui donnait des tâches plutôt faciles, mais il n'était qu'en training pour l'instant. Le reste viendra plus tard.

Isabelle lui avait aussi dit qu'il recevrait des payes aux deux semaines et qu'il serait plus payé qu'un employé ordinaire puisqu'il allait être son nouvel assistant. Elle lui affirma aussi qu'il apprenait vite et qu'elle le trouvait très doué. La seule chose avec laquelle il avait du mal était la caisse enregistreuse, mais il préférait s'occuper des clients. La mère de Blaine lui avait aussi payé deux ou trois ensembles de vêtements pour l'aider avant qu'il aille sa paye. Il avait besoin de beau linge pour travailler. Le châtain lui promit de lui rendre, mais l'adulte lui dit que c'était un cadeau. Kurt n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant D'attention par les gens. Même ses clients étaient gentils avec lui. La seule chose qu'il redoutait, était de voir quelqu'un de son lycée, où quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, il allait en arrière du magasin pour déballer des commandes. Comment allait-il faire quand l'école allait recommencer? Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Quelque chose lui déplaisait de son nouveau travail par contre. Blaine. Blaine n'était plus avec lui 24/24 et il avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence du brun depuis plus d'une semaine.

Pour le plus jeune, c'était encore pire. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de son petit ami pour souper. Une fois, celui-ci était allé travailler de soir avec sa mère et il était resté au salon jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Le châtain était tellement fatigué après chaque journée qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moment pour eux depuis. Ils s'embrassaient à peine deux fois par jours et ne se câlinaient même plus au lit.

Un jour en particulier, soit un jour avant la reprise des cours, Kurt arriva exténué de sa soirée de travail. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain puisqu'il recommençait bientôt l'école. Il allait seulement travailler que deux après-midi par semaine, quelques soirs et le samedi pour remplacer Isabelle qui travaillerait le dimanche. Il pensa retrouver enfin son petit ami et l'embrasser comme il se devait après sa semaine de fou, mais celui-ci était sous la douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué en entrant dans la chambre du brun et qu'il l'avait entendu chanter _You can't stop the beat _de _Hairspray. _Il devait encore l'avoir regardé la journée même.

Kurt s'assit sur le lit du brun, qui avait subitement arrêté de chanter, puis il finit par se coucher en attendant que Blaine sorte.

Il ferma les yeux puis relaxa quelques instants avant d'entendre son nom qui venait de la salle de bain.

- Blaine tes sorti? Demanda Kurt.

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais après un moment, Kurt réentendit son nom de la bouche de son petit ami, mais en un gémissement.

Kurt ouvrit quand les yeux, puis se mit un coussin sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Chaque fois que Blaine faisait ça, Kurt ne pouvait résister à l'envie qui lui passait, mais il devait essayer de calmer ses hormones.

Il se sentit un peu insulté aussi. Il remarqua que Blaine n'avait rien essayé depuis quelque temps. Habituellement, il essayait de le caresser légèrement, mais depuis les derniers jours, plus rien. Était-il toujours attiré par lui?

Kurt se calma, puis entendit le dernier gémissement du brun qui eu effet de réagir directement dans son pantalon. Il essaya tant bien que de mal de ne pas diriger sa main sur son sexe qui lui faisait mourir. Blaine le sauva en arrêtant de gémir et en sortant finalement de la salle de bain.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui joignait celle-ci et de la salle de bain, il remarqua immédiatement Kurt couché sur son lit, un oreiller sur la tête. Il rougit, puis s'approcha rapidement de son bureau pour se changer sans que Kurt le vois nu. Même si techniquement il l'avait déjà vu.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il innocemment comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi avait sa tête était enfouit dans un coussin et qu'il soupirait. Kurt l'avait certainement entendu encore une fois dans la douche.

- Viens juste te coucher! Répondit le châtain d'un air ferme.

Blaine se raidit, mais le ton de son petit ami eu l'effet de beaucoup l'exciter.

- J…Je… Ok… Dit-il simplement après avoir enfilé son pyjama.

Il ferma la lumière et se coucha près de son copain.

Kurt ne prit pas de temps pour se tourner et embrasser le brun fortement. En même temps, il avait du mal à bouger tellement il est fatigué.

- Je suis tellement à bout. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Alors étend toi. Lui dit le plus jeune doucement.

Kurt se recoucha alors sur le dos, puis Blaine posa sa tête sur son torse. Kurt était toujours habillé, mais il n'avait pas la force de se changer.

Après un moment, Kurt fini par parler.

- Blaine?

- Oui?

- Je… On dirait que… depuis quelques jours… Tu ne chercher plus à… à… à essayer des choses. Lui dit tristement et timidement le châtain.

Blaine fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenait pas de quoi son petit ami voulait parler.

- Je veux dire… Habituellement tu essais de… de me toucher et de… je ne sais pas moi. Dit le châtain exaspéré. On dirait que tu… tu ne fais que te contenter de ta douche.

Blaine fini par comprendre, mais fut très surpris que Kurt pense une telle chose.

- Je… Commença le brun peu à l'aise. C'est que j'ai peur que tu me repousses si j'essaie quelque chose. Je ne veux pas en faire trop. Avoua le brun en jouant légèrement avec le collet de la chemise du châtain.

Kurt acquiesça, puis se tut pendant un instant. Il sentait l'une des mains de Blaine par dessus son corps et l'autre continuer de jouer avec son collet. Il avait très envie de les sentir dans des endroits plus personnelles.

- Je… Je ne te repousserais pas hein si tu voudrais… Je… Crois que… non oublis. Dit le châtain timidement avant de continuer d'essayer de calmer ses ardeurs. Il avait affreusement envie de sentir le brun plus près de lui.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les remonta sur le visage de son petit ami. Kurt voulait qu'il le touche. Il frissonna à la simple idée de touché son petit ami et d'exploré enfin les endroits dont il avait toujours eu envie de découvrir. Il reposa sa tête contre son torse, puis regarda les premiers boutons de la chemise du plus vieux. Il eut une idée. Blaine se redressa légèrement, puis amena ses mains au premier bouton qu'il défit lentement.

Kurt se mit à frissonner. Il voulait que Blaine le touche, mais pas qu'il le déshabille.

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en frissonnant en sentant les doigts de Blaine lui frôler la peau.

- Tu es encore tout habillé. Tu devrais être en pyjama à l'heure qu'il est.

L'idée de Blaine plut finalement au châtain.

Le brun continua d'enlever chaque bouton de la chemise du châtain lentement et délicatement jusqu'à lui enlever complètement. Kurt se tortilla pour que son petit ami puisse prendre la chemise et la poser plus loin sur le lit. Il posa ensuite sa main à plat sur le torse de Kurt pour le caresser légèrement. Celui-ci était en extase sous les douces caresses de son petit ami qui descendait de plus en plus bas. Il ne pensa plus à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, puisque Blaine était doux et lui demandait avant d'en faire trop.

Quand la main de Blaine se posa sur sa ceinture, il demanda gentiment la permission de Kurt pour la lui retirer. Il ouvrit ensuite la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Est-ce que je peux t'enlever ton jean… Kurt? Demanda le plus jeune d'une façon très sensuelle.

Kurt commença à se tortiller avant de bafouiller une réponse que Blaine ne comprit qu'a moitié puisque Kurt lui avait répondu dans un murmure.

Quand Blaine posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui retirer son vêtement, un frisson lui parcourut tout le long de sa colonne.

- Blaine… Gémit le châtain quand celui-ci descendit son jean le long de ses cuisses en laissant ses doigts le caresser légèrement de plus en plus bas.

Par la suite, Blaine se leva pour aller porter les vêtements de son amoureux et pour lui rapporter son pyjama. Il essaya de ne pas regarder la bosse dans le boxer de celui-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec autant peu de vêtements et était très curieux de voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous du dernier vêtement du châtain.

- Ne… ne prend pas de t-shirt. Il…Il fait très chaud ce soir. Lui dit son petit ami en soufflant.

Blaine comprit alors le double sens de sa phrase puis frissonna. Allait-il vraiment pouvoir toucher Kurt ce soir? Le sentir et l'embrasser partout où il le désirait?

Quand il revint avec le bas de pyjama de son petit ami, il lui enfila, puis se recoucha à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, puis entendit la forte respiration de celui-ci contre sa nuque.

Il posa une de ses mains délicatement sur son torse, puis regarda celui-ci avec ses yeux avant de tourner la tête pour voir Kurt qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il rebaissa sa tête, puis arrêta son regard sur son cou. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il continua d'embrasser chaque parti de son cou et du haut de son torse doucement en écoutant la respiration saccadée du châtain, qui commençait à se remuer un peu.

- Je… J'ai vraiment le droit de te toucher? Demanda le brun délicatement en relevant la tête jusqu'à son visage.

- Je n'attends que ça. Avoua l'autre jeune homme avant de relever la tête pour embrasser Blaine.

Le brun porta ses mains contre ses joues, puis se positionna légèrement sur le châtain. Il posa une main sur son torse pour se tenir, puis continua d'embrasser Kurt amoureusement en lui caressant la joue.

- Ça te va si je suis comme ça? Demanda le brun en déposant son bassin contre la jambe de Kurt.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis Blaine descendit ses baisers dans la nuque du châtain, avant de les remonter plus haut jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam, qu'il embrassa.

- B…Blaine… Gémit Kurt en donnant un coup de hanche vers le haut. Blaine touche-moi. Gémit-il une nouvelle fois.

Le brun déglutit par l'excitation de son petit ami, puis commença à lui caresser le torse en descendant de plus en plus bas. Il savait maintenant que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Quand il caressa son bas ventre, Kurt frissonna encore plus, surtout quand Blaine commença à descendre ses baisers plus bas sur son torse. Alors Blaine arriva au pyjama de Kurt avec sa main, il passa ses doigts légèrement en dessous de celui-ci et de son boxer pour les caresser un peut plus loin, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Kurt en dessous de lui.

- Vas-y Blaine… N'ais pas peur… Je… Merde…

Le brun rit légèrement à cause de sa nervosité. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mis à part pour lui-même. Il descendit sa main alors encore plus bas, mais par dessus le boxer de Kurt. Il posa sa main directement sur son sexe, puis le tâta paresseusement.

- Argh… Blaine… Gémit Kurt de plaisir.

- Kurt tu me rends dingue. Tu es trop magnifique. Dit le brun en se rapprochant du visage de son petit ami pour commencer à l'embrasser alors qu'il retirait sa main, pour la passer délicatement en dessous de son boxer. Il sentit le sexe de Kurt essayer de se rouler entre sa main. Il finit par l'enrouler de ses doigts et commença à le masturber lentement.

- Blaine… T…Trop bon… Gémis le châtain en posant ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami. Continue. L'encouragea-t-il.

Le brun continua alors ses caresses en le prenant plus fortement, puis en faisant des allers-retours de plus en plus vite. Kurt était pris dans cette sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue, mais beaucoup plus plaisante. Il n'y repensa pas une seule fois, ne voulant que se concentrer sur ce que son petit ami lui faisait amoureusement.

- Blaineplusvite. Dit-il en un souffle et rapidement.

Le brun acquiesça, puis fit des mouvements du poignet de plus en plus vite. Kurt s'accrocha fermement à son dos pendant qu'il l'embrassait toujours dans le cou et sur le coin des lèvres quand celui-ci allait gémir trop fort.

- C'est tellement bon te toucher comme ça Kurt. Ne put s'empêcher de lui dire le plus jeune en sentant qu'il était bientôt prêt de lâcher.

- Blaine… Gémit-il en amenant son autre main à ses belles boucles brunes et mouiller pour l'emporter dans un baiser langoureux alors qu'il était s'approchait de l'orgasme.

Blaine continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement, étouffé par ses propres lèvres posées contre celle du châtain, retendit et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud se propager sur sa main. Il regarda Kurt alors que celui-ci atteignait l'orgasme. Ce fut la facette de Kurt la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il finit par retirer sa main puis embrassa chastement les lèvres de son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne sente le besoin de parler.

- Tu… Blaine… Je… Je t'aime.

Il n'avait pas été capable de dire autre chose. C'était la chose qu'il avait besoin de dire.

- Je vais par contre devoir te changer une nouvelle fois. Lui dit le brun en lâchant un rire.

Kurt ricana également.

- C'est bon, je… je dois aller prendre une douche de toute façon. Lui dit le châtain.

- Reviens vite! Lui dit Blaine d'une façon amoureuse.

Le brun n'avait qu'une envie. Se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux et y rester à jamais.

* * *

Re coucou! J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre!

Laisser-moi des review! Enfin, si ça vous dit ^^

À la semaine prochaine :)


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou! Je suis désolé de se léger retard, en fait, je suis prise entre le travail, l'école et mes sortit hebdomadaire avec mon amie Yume U au café de la ville ^^ En plus que depuis deux semaine on à glee en français à regarder le mercredi soir et celui en anglais le jeudi. En parlant de ça, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'épisode de se soir. *Gros câlins gros bizou* et je vous envois une boites de papier mouchoir virtuelle.

Je vous conseil fortement de ne pas vous fier au début du chapitre qui est très triste. La fin est super joyeuse et remplis de guimauve^^ (Je vous dit ça pour ne pas que vous déprimiez, surtout que c'est une soiré émouvante qui nous attends! Sinon je vous aurais laisser le suspense! Enfin bref, je risque de poster le prochain chapitre jeudi prochain également, mais après je recommencerai le mardi promis :)

Pour se chapitre, il y a une chanson que je vous suggèrent d'écouter en lisant! C'est beaucoup mieux que ça ^^

Alors sur se je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

Bon chapitre!

* * *

Le matin que Kurt craignait arriva beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Le retour des classes.

Le châtain regarda son petit ami qui était en train de se préparer. Il le voyait souriant et confiant. Beaucoup trop confiant. Kurt finit par prendre ses vêtements puis partit sous la douche pendant que Blaine descendait prendre son déjeuner.

Cette journée allait décidément être très difficile pour lui. Le brun ne savait pas comment il devait agir avec Kurt. Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Pouvait-il marcher ensemble dans les couloirs sans que tout le monde les dévisages?

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Blaine monta chercher Kurt qui n'était pas encore descendu. Il le retrouva devant le miroir à se regarder. Il avait remit sa vielle chemise et son blouson. Il avait par contre oublié son vieux jean troué pour un nouveau. Simple, mais au moins il n'était pas déchirer.

- Tu n'as pas mit tes nouveau vêtement? Demanda le brun un peu déçu.

- Non… je ne me sens pas prêt à… Tu vois. Répondit Kurt tristement.

Blaine baissa la tête.

- Ouais. Dit-il avant de descendre suite à son petit ami.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieure, le châtain regarda son petit ami quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui en direction de sa voiture.

- Prend la tienne. Je vais prendre la mienne. Dit celui-ci avant de faire un signe de main à Blaine et de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Le cœur du frisé se serra. Est-ce que tout redeviendrais comme avant? Non, Kurt ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il alla donc dans sa voiture, puis suivit celle de Kurt au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vu. De toute façon, ils se retrouveraient au lycée.

Blaine se gara, puis entra dans le lycée en espérant y retrouver le châtain à son casier, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. À la place, se fut une brunette qui l'attendait.

- T'es pas avec Hummel? Je l'ai vu se diriger vers son casier en vitesse avant de repartir. Tu ne l'as pas assez baisé et maintenant il veut se sauver.

- C'est pas drôle San. C'est sérieux entre nous.

- Ouais, je vois ça. Dis plutôt qu'il n'a pas le courage de se montrer au lycée avec toi.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais d'un autre coté, il fallait comprendre Kurt. Il avait tellement vécu.

- Et puis on n'est pas tous obligé de se bouffer les amygdales devant tout le lycée comme toi et Britt.

- Oh c'est bon! T'es juste jaloux.

Elle disait vrai.

Kurt ne se montra pas du reste de la journée. Blaine fut très triste de ça. C'est à la dernière période de la journée qu'il le vit finalement. Pendant leur cours de français.

Quand Blaine entra, son petit ami se trouvait, assit aillant retrouver le même air froid qu'autre fois.

Il s'approcha de lui. Kurt leva la tête et Blaine croisa ses yeux brillant et heureux de le voir. Il l'avait peut-être évité pendant toute la journée, mais il avait vraiment hâte d'enfin le revoir.

- Salut. Dit le plus vieux en laissant finalement sortir un sourire.

- Hey. Répondit Blaine en lui souriant, mais retrouva bien vite sa tristesse.

- Je suis… Désolé. Avoua le châtain en un murmure.

- Oublis ça! C'est rien. Dit Blaine d'un ton inhabituellement froid et clair.

Kurt se retourna alors vers sa professeure qui avait fait son entrée. Celle-ci sourit aux deux jeunes hommes dans le fond, puis commença son cours.

Les deux ados ne se regardèrent pas une seule fois, ce qui les faisait souffrir intérieurement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être autant prêt l'un de l'autre et aussi loin en même temps.

Après la fin de cours, ils marchèrent quand même ensemble jusqu'à leur casier. Kurt restait par contre très loin de lui. Blaine se rapprochait légèrement, mais le châtain finissait toujours par se pousser plus loin de lui.

Ils prirent leurs affaire chacun de leur coté, puis regagnèrent chacun leurs voitures pour rentrer à la demeure Anderson.

Quand ils furent arrivé, Kurt n'osa même pas regarder Blaine en face tellement il se sentait mal. Blaine ne dit rien, puis ils entrèrent dans la maison pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre du brun. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et sortirent leur devoir de français.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelle de ce qu'on à pratiquer la dernière fois? Demanda le châtain en sortant son cahier.

- Ouais, on parlait des chansons françaises.

- Ok, alors on va continuer avec ça.

Blaine acquiesça, mais sans afficher aucun sourire. Ça lui brisait le cœur. Tout était redevenu, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils étaient simplement comme avant.

Après le repas du soir, ils retournèrent à nouveau dans la chambre pour continuer leur devoir. En fait, seulement Kurt avait terminé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aider Blaine

Deux heures de travaille plus tard, le châtain qui avait remarqué la tristesse du brun et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'approcha finalement de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Blaine soupira, il était content que son petit ami lui donne enfin de l'attention. Il lâcha alors tout ce qu'il faisait, puis prit Kurt dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit le brun tristement.

Kurt eu envie de se mettre à pleurer. Il n'aimait pas faire de la peine à Blaine.

- Je suis désolé. Répondit-il en serrant son amoureux fortement dans ses bras.

Blaine ne répondit rien, puis les deux ados abandonnèrent leurs devoir pour se blottir l'un dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à s'endormir.

À partir de se moment, Blaine pensait que Kurt allait s'améliorer et allait changer de comportement à l'école, mais se fut de pire en pire. Kurt se levait avant lui et il partait à l'école avant qu'il ne se lève et le soir il travaillait avec Isabelle, ainsi que durant tout leur cours de français. Le brun commença à nouveau à passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que le brun passe la fin de semaine en sa compagnie. Le lundi matin en arrivant au lycée. Elle le vit fondre en larmes. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt depuis deux jours et il était très inquiet. Kurt arrivait tard dans la nuit et partait tôt avec Isabelle le matin, mais Blaine s'avait que celui-ci faisait exprès pour l'éviter et il en était anéanti. Il ne voulait que retrouver son Kurt.

Santana était en rogne. Elle savait que Kurt allait briser le pauvre petit cœur de son Blainey un jour.

C'est pour ça que quand l'heure du midi arriva, elle alla voir le châtain directement à son casier avant qu'il ne parte en cours. Celui-ci avait l'air triste et seul. Encore plus qu'avant, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'hispanique de lui hurler déçu en arrivant à ses cotés.

- C'est quoi ton problème Hummel?

Kurt tourna la tête. Santana le surpris à n'avoir aucun regard froid, méchant ou ennuyer. Celui-ci avait gardé son visage triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il d'un air plutôt déprimer et même apeurer.

- Tu me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle un peu troubler, mais en gardant sa rage en elle.

Le châtain détourna la tête puis continua à fouiller dans son casier.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu fais ça à Blaine? Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne te mérite pas!

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Alors c'est pour ça que je me tiens loin de lui. Finit par répondre le plus vieux.

- T'es con? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malheureux?

- Depuis quand tu te soucie de quelqu'un Santana? Sérieusement, quand j'ai commencé à aller mal et que j'ai lâché les Cheerios, jamais tu n'es venue me voir et me demander ce qui m'était arrivé. Jamais. Et ça aurais peut-être pu faire une petite différence dans ma putain de vie. Affirma Kurt d'un ton ferme et fort presque en criant.

Ils ne se soucièrent pas du fait que tout le monde écoutaient leur dispute.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui à bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois aussi perdu et stupide? Demanda l'hispanique d'un ton triste.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Je suis un putain de Junky Orphelin qui c'est fait battre par son père adoptif et violer par des brutes qui était jaloux de savoir que je pouvais m'assumer en tant que gay. Voilà pourquoi!

Kurt l'avait crié dans le corridor à Santana avant de fermer son casier fortement et d'envoyer un dernier regard noir à la jeune femme qui était resté bizarrement droit comme un piquet et sans mots.

- Maintenant que tout le monde le sais, je crois qu'il n'y à plus qu'une chose à faire. Merci beaucoup Santana.

Puis il partit.

La brunette ne pu discerner si la dernière phrase du jeune homme était sortit sarcastiquement ou… Peu importe. Elle était troublée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Elle était peut-être une garce, mais elle avait un cœur.

Blaine la rejoignit peu de temps après, il n'avait rien entendre de la dispute. Donc son amie lui raconta. Il s'était ensuite empresser d'aller chez lui pour voir si son petit copain y serait, mais Isabelle affirma qu'il n'était pas revenu.

Le brun monta alors dans sa chambre. Il eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, laissant paraître un message du châtain.

_« Je ne rentrerai pas se soir. Je suis désolé. On se voit demain au lycée.» - Kurt. _

Blaine se coucha dans son lit en relisant le message trois ou quatre fois avant de fondre en larmes. Il ne voulait pas que tout se gâche. Tout allait si bien. Il avait peur de le perdre. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours?

_« Je t'aime…» - Blaine_

Le brun ne pouvait que lui répondre ça et déposa finalement son téléphone pour ensuite descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour manger avec sa mère. Il lui expliqua la situation, puis laissa d'autres larmes couler.

Peut-être que Kurt ne l'aimait plus finalement? Il se sauvait de lui par peur de lui annoncer qu'il le quittait. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Blaine pouvait penser.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, il regarda s'il n'avait pas reçue de messages puis finit par jouer un peu de piano. Il faisait toujours ça pour se remonter le moral, mais tout ce qu'il pu jouer, était la chanson que son petit ami lui avait apprise une journée avant la reprise des classe. La chanson de sa mère et qui était sa chanson fétiche.

Il se mit bêtement à pleurer quelques instants, puis finit par se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Il était exténuer il ne voulait que se coucher dans son lit, mais ça le rendait encore plus triste quand il arriva dans sa chambre qui paraissait plus sombre sans la présence du châtain.

Il se mit en pyjama puis appréhenda la nuit qu'il allait passer tout en regardant son plafond, ne sachant pas comment trouver le sommeil.

Par contre, après quinze minutes, de la lumière jaillit dans sa chambre. Il venait de recevoir un message sur son portable. Un message de son châtain.

_« Je t'aime aussi... » - Kurt. _

Le cœur de Blaine réussit finalement à émettre quelques battements normaux. Son stresse diminua enfin et il finit par fermer les yeux avec son téléphone coller contre sa poitrine. Kurt l'aimait toujours, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain par contre, Blaine ne vit pas son petit ami à son casier et il ne le vit même pas de la matinée. Arriver au diner, il désespéra, ses amis essayait de lui parler et d'en savoir plus sur Kurt, mais tout comme la semaine d'avant, il ne disait rien et restait dans la lune. Pour une fois, Santana ne lança pas de commentaires. Elle comprenait maintenant toute l'histoire et savait ce que Blaine endurait, mais il avait besoin de lui donner quelques explications puisqu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Comme sur le fait que Kurt lui ais dit qu'il était un Junky. C'était ça qui l'avait marqué le plus. Est-ce que Blaine acceptait ça chez Kurt simplement parce qu'il était aveugler par son amour?

- Tu veux qu'on parte? Demanda-t-elle au brun en se baissant vers son oreille.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête, puis ils se levèrent pour marcher jusqu'à leur casier. Santana lui posa alors la question.

- Hey Little Hobbit. Je… Kurt m'a tout avoué hier. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé.

- Ouais. Répondit le brun la tête toujours baissé.

- Est-ce qu'il… enfin… il ne prend pas encore de…

- Si tu parle de la drogue, non. Dit simplement le brun en fonçant vers son casier.

Santana hocha la tête. Blaine était surpris de la manière dont l'hispanique lui avait posé la question. D'une façon douce et non directe. Il savait qu'appart Brittany, il était le seul à voir cette facette de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé Blainey, c'est ma faute.

- Non écoute, même si je suis très surpris de t'entendre dire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que c'est ta faute. J'aurais du t'en parler. Tu es ma meilleure amie après-tout.

Santana fronça des sourcils.

- Ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Moi qui t'avais forcé à me parler je ne pensais pas que tu me prenais vraiment pour ton amie. Je suis tellement vache avec tout le monde que je pensais n'avoir que Brittany pour la vie.

- C'est mignon. Dit le brun tristement.

- T'inquiète pas. Il sera bientôt là pour te faire de beau petit bébé frisés et joufflu. Dit Santana.

Blaine ricana.

- On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants Santana. Dit-il en souriant finalement. La Santana qui le faisait rire était là au bon moment.

- Ouais et? Ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser le sexe de coté. Dit-elle avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil et de lui taper les fesses.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner vers les portes du lycée. Il les retourna vers Santana une dernière fois avant de se rendre compte de qui venait de franchir les portes qu'il venait de regarder.

Il détourna le regard rapidement et observa la jolie silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux.

C'était Kurt, vêtu de sa magnifique chemise bleu poudre. Il portait également un pantalon blanc moulant qui lui serrai au niveau des mollets. Il approchait de plus en plus la tête baissé, ne voulant pas regarder les gens qui le fixaient abasourdis

Blaine le regardait d'un magnifique sourire les yeux posé sur lui. C'est ce qui lui fit relever la tête et lui offrir un sourire en retour.

Quand il fut à ses coté, Blaine n'avait pas détourné le regard, alors que le châtain avait baissé la tête.

- Salut. Dit-il timidement avant de la relever et de voir une larme couler des yeux de Blaine. Pourquoi tu pleure?

- Je… Je me demande juste ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus et de t'embrasser. Avoua le brun toujours souriant.

Kurt ricana, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du brun.

- Tu… Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Santana m'a fait comprendre inconsciemment que je m'étais assez caché. Je me fou de ce que les gens pense de moi. De toute façon, la moitié du lycée doit déjà tout savoir. Dit-il avant de rire nerveusement. Il jouait avec ses mains et les mettait dans ses poches aux deux secondes.

Blaine finit par fermer son casier et prendre ses mains.

- Je suis content que tu sois enfin là. Près de moi.

- Et moi que je puisse enfin faire ça devant tout le monde. Dit le châtain avant de se pencher légèrement pour presser ses lèvres contre celle de son petit ami.

Santana était resté là et les fixait. Elle ne voulait pas les séparer puisqu'elle les trouvait plutôt mignon, mais le plaisir de les emmerder prit le dessus.

- C'est pas que je veuille vous déranger… menti-t-elle, mais on a des cours qui nous attendent les sexys boys! Vous aller faire baver tout les puceaux du lycée en vous embrassant comme ça.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent donc, puis avant que le brun ne parte avec sa meilleure amie, le châtain lui posa une question.

- Euh… Je voulais savoir… C'est quoi les horaires du glee club au juste?

- Parce qu'il y a un chanteur derrière cette voix de Chipmunks? S'exclama la brunette en poussant légèrement son meilleur ami.

Kurt lui envoya un regard noir, puis elle décida de s'éloigner pour les laisser tranquille.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda le brun avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Je veux seulement savoir combien de temps je vais avoir à t'attendre pour pouvoir repartir du lycée avec toi ce soir. Avoua le châtain.

Blaine sourit, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

- Tout de suite après mon cours de math j'y vais. Ça dure une heure en générale.

- OK, alors on se voit ce soir?

- Oui, à ce soir. Dit Blaine avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son châtain et de partir à travers les couloirs avec Santana qui avait commencé à se plaindre sur le fait quelle détestait son prof de science.

Blaine était tellement perdu dans ses pensé qu'il ne l'écouta presque pas. Il ne pensait qu'a Kurt qui l'attendrait après le glee club.

L'après-midi passa assez vite pour Blaine. Il attendait avec impatience la fin du glee club pour retrouver son petit ami. Il ne s'avait simplement pas qu'en entrant dans la salle de chant. Son petit ami s'y trouverait déjà.

- K…Kurt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le frisé surpris.

- Va t'asseoir Blaine. Tu le sauras bientôt. Lui répondit Will en entrant dans la classe.

Blaine acquiesça, puis alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle avec Santana.

- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, mais un bon. Avoua le plus petit à son amie.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je voudrais vous présenter Kurt Hummel. Il voudrait auditionner pour entrer dans le club. Tu nous chante ta chanson Kurt?

- O…Oui. Répondit le châtain nerveusement avant de baisser la tête.

Blaine n'en revenait pas. Kurt auditionnait pour entrer dans le glee club. Ils seront désormais toujours ensemble. Il en était très exciter, mais il avait hâte d'entendre son petit ami chanter.

La musique commença, mais Kurt garda la tête baissé. Il tint ses mains fermement ensemble, puis se mit à chanter timidement et doucement. Il avait vraiment peur.

_I don't know why I'm frightened  
_

Kurt regarda devant lui puis remarqua que tout le monde le fixait. Il se sentit encore plus gêner.

_I know my way around here_

Il était très mal à l'aise et se demandait pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

Il avait du mal à sortir un mot comme il le fallait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, et avait trop peur de manquer une parole. Il était trop concentré.

_Yes, a world to rediscover  
_

Il finit par relever la tête, puis vit ce qui allait faire de ça prestation, la meilleure.

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

Blaine. Blaine le regardait fièrement le sourire au visage.

_And I need a moment_

Le châtain souri, puis leva la tête complètement pour faire face à son publique. _  
_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
The atmosphere as thrilling here as always  
_

Il commença à avoir confiance, puis se permit de sourire encore plus. Sans lâcher le regard de son amoureux.

_Feel the early morning madness  
Feel the magic in the making  
Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Il regarda autour de lui, tout ses gens ne lui semblait pas si mal. Il avait même l'air d'apprécier sa voix et sa prestation. Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux cours assit à coté d'un gars avec des dreads lui fit même un clin d'œil. Ça l'incita à continuer de plus belle.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you  
I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you  
Missed the fairy tale adventure  
In this ever spinning playground  
We were young together_

Il releva la tête vers Blaine pour plus de confiance, puis ne quitta plus ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à mettre plus d'émotion dans ses gestes et dans sa voix. _I'm coming out of make-up  
The lights already burning  
Not long until the cameras will start turning...  
And the early morning madness  
And the magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Il regarda son publique de façon intense, puis continua de chanter comme s'il sortait tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis longtemps.

_I don't want to be alone  
That's all in the past  
This world's waited long enough  
I've come home at last!_

Il chanta de plus en plus intensément en fermant les yeux pour garder le sentiment présent.

_And this time will be bigger  
And brighter than we knew it  
So watch me fly, we all know I can do it...  
Could I stop my hand from shaking?  
Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for?_

Sa voix finit par devenir de plus en plus douce, jusqu'à en devenir un murmure.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Il releva une dernière fois la tête, pour chanter les dernières lignes en regardant son petit ami.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye...  
We taught the world new ways to dream! _

Un tas d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans la salle. Quelques cris et sifflements aussi. Blaine c'était lever pour l'applaudir et regardait son petit ami amoureusement. Il était très fier de lui.

Kurt, lui, se sentait bien. Il se sentait chez soi. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé sa famille. De plus, il serait avec Blaine et il était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller vers lui, qu'une jeune femme arriva en vitesse devant lui, pour lui tendre la main et le diriger à ses coté. Elle se mit à lui parler d'une façon rapide.

- Enchanter, je m'appelle Rachel Berry et tu as été extraordinaire. C'était une chanson de Sunset Boulevard non? J'adore les comédies musical et je…

Au fond de la salle, Santana s'était penché vers Blaine, qui était très surpris de voir son petit ami suivre la brunette.

- Merde! Berry lui ai tombé dessus. On est mort. Dit l'hispanique se qui eu pour résulta de faire rire le frisé.

À la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit ensemble, main dans la main. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Kurt lui parla de ce que Rachel lui avait parlé.

- Elle m'a dit que je serais parfait pour Broadway. Elle compte déménager à New York. Elle voulait que j'aille avec elle.

- Tu vas y aller?

- Blaine, je ne la connais que depuis même pas une heure. Dit le châtain en riant. Mais je suis content. Sérieusement, je suis heureux.

- Je le suis aussi. Tu te fais des amis. Tu peux enfin être toi-même. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être plus heureux.

- Attends quand on sera dehors! Dit le châtain d'une voix sournoise en regardant son petit ami.

Ils étaient maintenant devant les portes du lycée.

Blaine fronça des sourcils, puis poussa les portes. Aussitôt qu'ils furent sortit, quelqu'un se planta devant Blaine.

- Hey salut petit frère.

- Cooper!

* * *

Vous avez appréciez? :O Certain seront content de voir que Cooper est revenue :)

La chanson était _As If Never Say Goodbye_ de _Sunset Boulevard_ et chanter par Kurt dans la 18iem épisode de la saison deux :)

Alors trêve de bavardage j'ai encore une chapitre de Teenage Dream à poster ^^

Encore bonne chance pour l'épisode de se soir!

A la semaine prochaine :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey coucou, je suis désolé pour le retard. J'étais prit dans l'écris. J'ai presque terminer et je suis en réflextion. Est-ce que je continue la fic un peu plus longtemps, ou je la termine et j'écris la suite? je sais pas encore se que je vais faire, donc, je ne publierai plus aussi souvent. Peut-être au deux semaine. Je verrai. En attendant, je vous laisse à se chapitre qui est TRÈS important pour le Klaine :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Les heures passa, les jours, puis les semaines. Depuis que Cooper était revenue à la maison, Blaine était plus qu'heureux et tout ça grâce à Kurt. C'est lui qui avait appelé son grand frère pour qu'il revienne et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Surtout qu'il avait besoin de son frère pour quelque chose de très important. Isabelle. Durant le mois de février, elle sortait quelques fois avec son ''ami'' et Blaine se doutait de ce qui les attendaient.

Isabelle les avaient tous convoqué pour leur annoncer quelque chose. Ils savaient exactement ce que ce ''quelque chose'' voulait dire.

- Eh…Mes chéris, je voulais vous annoncer que… Dit l'adulte timidement.

- On sait maman! Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Lui dit finalement l'autre adulte un peu ennuyé.

- Commença vous savez? Demanda Isabelle surprise.

- C'est Bryan! C'est évident. Lui avoua son plus jeune fils.

Isabelle rougit, mais en croisant les bras furieusement.

- C'est même pas ça que je voulais vous dire! Dit-elle vexer.

- Désolé Isabelle. Vous pouvez parler. Lui dit Kurt gentiment.

- Merci mon chéri. Bon, je… oui je l'admet ça à rapport avec Bryan, mais vu que vous savez déjà, j'ai simplement besoin de vous dire que… Que je l'ai invité à souper demain soir. Dit l'adulte timidement.

Kurt sourit de plus belle, puis se tourna vers Blaine. Celui-ci avait un air méfiant. Il était heureux du bonheur de sa mère, mais ne pouvait que repenser à son père. Cooper avait la même réaction que Blaine, mais en plus exagéré.

Le châtain brisa le silence, puis parla :

- C'est super! Est-ce que tu as déjà tout prévu? Je pourrais t'aidée à préparer le repas si tu veux.

- On verra rendu là, en attendant, je veux vous dire mes chéris que… Je n'essaie pas du tout de remplacer votre père. Dit Isabelle en voulant rassurer ses deux fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman… On sait ça. J'ai été le premier à t'encourager et je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je l'espère, j'essaie simplement de passé à autre chose. Comme vous l'avez fait tout les deux.

Blaine tourna sa tête vers son petit ami, puis Cooper sourit. Il savait que son petit frère avait réussit à passé au travers et lui aussi il en sera capable… un jour. Ce qui comptait maintenant, était qu'il prenne soin de sa mère et de son petit frère. C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu.

- C'est bon maman, on ne va quand même pas s'opposer à ce que tu aie un petit ami non? Lui rassura-t-il suite à Blaine.

- On n'est pas… Ensemble. Ok on… On est sortit souvent et…

- Maman! Râla Blaine avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

- Ok ok j'arrête de nier. Répondit l'adulte en rougissant.

- Vous êtes trop mignonne à rougir comme ça Isabelle. Lui dit Kurt en souriant.

- Elle n'est pas la seule. Répondit Blaine en fixant son amoureux.

Kurt le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, monté à l'étage et se blottir dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis la dernière fois. Depuis un mois, ils se contenaient et se contentait de câlins et de baisé. Ok les baisé n'était pas très chaste, mais ils restaient tendre et passionné.

Blaine avait très hâte d'enfin passé à l'acte. En fait, il le voulait depuis que Kurt et lui était ensemble, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment le dire au châtain, il préférait en rester là. De toute façon, sa présence le suffisait.

Pour Kurt, c'était la même chose, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas presser Blaine non plus, puisque c'était sa première fois. Pour Kurt aussi, d'une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire pour… Pour y arriver. Il en avait une petite idée.

- Bon, je crois que nous allons monter. Dit Blaine toujours les yeux ancré dans ceux de son petits ami.

- Oui, je suis crevé. Mentit celui-ci en souriant au brun.

- Bonne nuit mes chéris. Soyez-prêts pour demain soir. Je sais que vous avez eu une semaine chargé au lycée, mais vous vous reposerez dans trois semaines! Leur dit l'adulte.

En effets, la semaine de relâche arrivait à grand pas. C'est-à-dire, deux belles semaines seul à seul pour Kurt et Blaine. Mais avant tout, il y avait la saint-valentin, que Blaine attendait avec impatience. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire avec Kurt en cette soirée. Devait-il prévoir quelque chose… Ou…

- Bonne nuit Isabelle. Lui dit Kurt alors que celle-ci lui embrassait les joues.

Par la suite, ils montèrent tout les deux, se mirent en pyjama (Qui se résuma à un boxer pour Blaine et un pantalon pour Kurt) Puis se couchèrent dans le lit, le plus jeune dans les bras du châtain.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Kurt jouait dans les boucles de Blaine, qui, ne mettait du gel que quand il allait au lycée maintenant.

- J'aime tellement tes cheveux. J'espère qu'un jour tu abandonneras pour toujours ce maudit gel.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens à l'aise. Je ne peux être moi-même autrement.

Kurt embrassa sa tête, puis soupira avant de sourire. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt, puis maintenant qu'ils pouvaient parler de tout ensemble, il lui posa la question.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à ce qu'on passe à autre chose? Je veux dire… Enfin… Dit-il avec quand même un peu de gène.

Blaine releva la tête, puis fixa Kurt surpris.

- Je… Je ne veux pas dire… que… Maintenant, mais… Ah je m'embrouille. Je veux simplement savoir comment tu voulais… Comment tu voyais ça… toi. Se repris le plus vieux.

Blaine réfléchit. Il pensait comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

- Tu veux dire… L'éventuelle option que tu sois au dessus et moi… En dessous? Demanda Blaine timidement en baissant sa tête vers le coup de son petit ami ayant peur de sa réponse.

- O…Oui… Ça… est-ce… c'est… Ok. Parce que je ne crois pas être capable de le faire sinon. Lui avoua le châtain toujours en jouant dans ses cheveux.

Blaine releva la tête, puis regarda son petit ami amoureusement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé autrement. Lui avoua-t-il après un moment.

Kurt fut content de sa réponse. Il se pencha, puis pressa ses lèvres contre celle du brun.

Même s'ils s'embrassaient souvent, même à l'école parfois, tout restait pareil. Le petit frisson dans le dos, les papillons dans le ventre et leur cœur qui battaient rapidement contre leur poitrine.

Mais cette fois ci, ils ressentirent autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus vivant. Du désir, de la passion. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient prêt. Une seule chose manquait. LA soirée parfaite pour accompagner ce désir. Kurt eu donc une idée.

Il détacha ses lèvres, puis laissa Blaine se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Dans une semaine c'est la Saint-Valentin, non?

- Oui… En effet. T'as prévu quelque chose de spécial? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais, je viens d'y songer. Je crois que je vais sortir mon magnifique petit ami cette soirée là. Maintenant que je peux le faire, je veux le gâter autant que possible.

- Il est très chanceux se petit ami. Dit Blaine en jouant le jeu. Est-ce qu'il aura le droit à un cadeau?

- Humm… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Peut-être des fleurs… Des chocolats… S'essaya le plus jeune en riant.

- Ce n'est pas un peu banale? Ne mérite-t-il pas quelques choses de mieux?

Blaine leva la tête, puis croisa ses bras sur le torse du châtain pour posé sa tête sur ceux-ci afin de regarder le plus vieux dans les yeux.

- À toi de me le dire. Répondit-il.

Kurt sourit, se pencha, puis appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Leur lèvres se touchèrent presque quand Kurt murmura sa réponse.

- Tu auras toujours tout ce que tu veux de moi, Blaine.

Le brun sourit, puis ils s'embrassèrent intensément, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et de tomber dans un somptueux sommeil, en repensant à leur futur soirée du lendemain.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Kurt alla aider Isabelle à tout préparer, pendant que Blaine parlait avec son frère de leur ''Beau-père''. Ils auraient des tas de questions à lui poser le soir venu.

Justement, à 16 heures tapante, les deux ados et Cooper attendaient avec impatience l'arriver du fameux Bryan. Isabelle se préparait mentalement dans sa chambre en attendant.

Après un moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Blaine et Cooper se regardèrent.

- Qui va aller ouvrir? Demanda le frisé.

- TOI! Répondit l'adulte en vitesse.

- Certainement pas! C'est toi.

- Non!

Puis ils continuèrent à se chamailler sans s'apercevoir que Kurt c'était lever et diriger vers la porte.

Quand ils entendirent celle-ci s'ouvrir, ils se levèrent et regarda le châtain qui tendant gentiment sa main à un homme. Celui-ci était assez grand et carré d'épaule, il avait des cheveux châtains pâles en batailles sur sa tête et une large silhouette, il portait un simple pantalon avec une chemise qui semblait trop grande pour lui. Blaine fixa l'homme quelques instants avant de s'approcher de celui-ci.

- Enchanter… Je m'appelle Blaine. Dit-il d'un air méfiant en gardant un air neutre.

- Moi c'est Bryan. Dit l'Adulte avant de regarder le jeune homme de haut en bas. Tu es…

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, soupira puis ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

- Gay oui je sais! Ça cause un problème? Dit-il d'un air froid.

Kurt se mit à ses coté, puis lui tapa l'épaule désespérément.

- Oh non ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire. J'allais dire que tu étais plus grand que je l'imaginais. Avoua l'homme nerveusement. Désolé si je t'ai fais croire autre chose, je n'ai rien contre les gays. Je pense que tout le monde à le droit d'aimer qui il veut que se soit une fille ou un garçon. Dit-il en souriant.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire mit à part vénéré cette homme devant lui?

Après cette petite conversation, Cooper s'avança.

- Ah… Tu dois être Cooper. Ta mère m'a souvent parlé de toi. De vous-deux je devrais dire. Dit Bryan en serrant la main de l'autre adulte.

- Ouais, elle ne nous à pas souvent parler de vous par contre. Lui répondit-il.

Kurt soupira devant l'attitude des deux garçons.

- Je vais aller chercher Isabelle. Annonça-t-il.

- Pas la peine, je suis là.

Toutes les personnes présentes posèrent leur regard vers l'escalier où se trouvait Isabelle.

Blaine regarda le sourire de sa mère quand elle embrassa les joues de son ami. Enfin, petit ami.

- Vous avez déjà fait les présentations? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais. Dit Cooper d'un ton sec.

Isabelle remarqua l'hésitation de l'adulte, mais quand Kurt lui sourit, elle s'apaisa.

- On passe à table? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

- Bonne idée! Avoua Bryan.

Le reste de la soirée fut de nombreuses questions de Cooper et de Blaine pour essayer de trouver un défaut à l'homme que leur mère fréquentait. Mais rien, il n'y avait aucune faille. Bryan était vraiment un homme bien. Quand Blaine s'en rendit compte, il regarda sa mère, puis vit comment elle était heureuse. Après, il regarda Kurt, puis se rendit compte à quel point lui aussi l'avais rendu heureux. Comment aurait-il un jour pensé pouvoir avoir une vie pareille? Sérieusement.

Cette soirée avait vraiment été géniale. Isabelle était heureuse, puis avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais tout ce qui importa Blaine par la suite, fut la soirée qui l'attendait une semaine plus tard.

Et cette soirée arriva enfin. Puisque aussitôt qu'il se réveilla, une surprise l'attendait. Kurt était à ses pieds, un plateau entre ses main.

- Bon matin mon chéri. Lui dit le châtain en lui amenant son déjeuner.

- Mm… Kurt ça l'air tellement bon. Dit Blaine en se redressant.

- Je dois t'avouer que c'est ta mère qui à préparer. Je me suis simplement charger de te l'apporter.

Il posa son repas sur ses genoux, puis s'assit à ses coté. Il avait eu le temps de manger avant que le brun ne se lève.

Blaine se frotta les yeux, puis regarda le plateau. Une chose attira son attention en premier. Une rose rouges à coté de sa fourchette. Il la prit, puis la sentit en fermant les yeux touché par ce petit cadeau.

- La rose aussi est de ma mère? Demanda-t-il en blaguant alors qu'il posait son regard sur son petit ami.

- Non, je suis allé la chercher ce matin.

- Mon dieu, tu es debout depuis combien de temps.

- Assez longtemps pour prévoir notre superbe journée. Lui répondit Kurt amoureusement en le regardant dans les yeux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Quand il se détacha de lui, il ne s'éloigna pas, mais ouvrit les yeux puis regarda le brun avant de lui murmurer d'une voix chaude et douce :

- Joyeuse Saint-valentin, Blaine.

Le concerner sourit, puis referma ses yeux avant de coller son front contre celui du châtain.

- Joyeuse Saint-valentin, Kurt. Répondit-il simplement.

Par la suite, Blaine mangea et ils se préparèrent pour aller à l'école.

Oui, ils devaient quand-même aller au lycée, mais ce n'était pas grave Qui disait lycée, disait glee club et cours de français avec son petit ami. Surtout que maintenant, ils marchaient mains dans la main dans les couloirs sans que personne ne leur lance de méchancetés.

De plus, cette journée passa super vite. Blaine était tellement excité de leur soirée que tout avait été très vite. Il avait très hâte de voir ce que son petit ami lui avait préparé.

Cinq heures arriva, Kurt était partit depuis un instant, mais avant de partir, il avait dit à Blaine de s'habiller chic. Où allait-il l'emmener?

Il s'habilla donc d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche accompagné d'un joli nœud-papillon rouge. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop chic quand même.

Il reçut un texte de Kurt lui disant de descendre le rejoindre à l'extérieur. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il vit son petit ami habiller du même genre que lui, sauf qu'il portait un jeans blanc et une chemise noire avec une cravate également Blanche. La classe quoi.

- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit le châtain en se rapprochant. Il prit Blaine par la taille, puis lui sourit.

- Arrête, s'il y a quelqu'un de magnifique ici c'est toi.

- On pourrait se chamailler longtemps pour savoir qui à raison. Répondit Kurt en riant.

- Ouais, ou on pourrait juste avouer que c'est toi et vite aller manger puisque j'ai faim. Dit Blaine en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va au resto?

- Tu m'as interdit de toucher à de la nourriture. À moins que c'est parce que je suis trop gros! Se vexa faussement le brun.

- Même si tu serais obèse je t'aimerais et j'adore ta petite bedaine!

Kurt se recula, enfila son manteau puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda son petit copain qui le regardait outré avant de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Moi? Une bedaine? Sérieusement? Merde, va falloir que je me remette à la boxe.

Kurt ricana silencieusement avant de rajouter :

- Ou à autre chose.

Blaine fronça des sourcils, puis remarqua le rougissement de Kurt.

- Oh… J'ai dis ça à voix haute? Dé…Désolé. Dit-il honteusement en se cachant le visage.

- Eh… C'est pas… Grave. Avoua le brun timidement.

Il appréhendait tellement sa soirée. Il espérait tellement ne pas se tromper pour le retour à la maison. Même si ce qu'il voulait plus que tout n'arrivait pas, ce serais certainement une très belle soirée.

Et c'est ce que ce fut, Kurt l'avait d'abord amené dans un restaurant chic où ils servaient de la nourriture gastronomique. Il lui avait payé du champagne et pour dessert, ils étaient allés dans une crèmerie. Le châtain savait que son petit ami adorait la glace. Il fit manger Blaine et celui-ci fit de même avec lui. C'était vraiment parfait.

Par la suite, ils étaient allés au cinéma pour regarder _Les pages de notre amour _qui jouaient en l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Kurt savait que Blaine adorait James Marsden et lui-même avait un petit penchant pour Ryan Gosling, mais il était loin d'être comparé à son petit ami.

Puis, à la fin du film, ils prirent la voiture pour aller autre-pars. Kurt voulait continuer leur superbe soirée dans un endroit spécial.

Ils allèrent donc où ils étaient déjà aller un jour quand ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Quand Blaine et lui avaient lu le journal de Dominic Anderson.

Quand ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent de la voiture, puis allèrent se coucher sur le capo de la voiture, comme la première fois.

Par contre, ils n'hésitèrent pas pour prendre la main de l'autre et de se coller pendant quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi on est ici?

Kurt sourit, puis tourna sa tête pour voir son petit ami.

- C'est ici que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Lui avoua-t-il en souriant.

- Alors… C'était donc ça ton souhait? Nous? Demanda le brun ému.

- Oui… et ça l'est encore. Lui répondit Kurt avant de se penché doucement pour l'embrasser.

Quand Kurt se détacha de lui, Blaine lui prit la nuque pour continuer leur baisé. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il voulait l'embrasser à chaque secondes, à chaque minute et à chaque heure de leur vie. Mais ce soir, il voulait plus. Il espérait tellement que Kurt désirait…

- Est-ce que… Tu… Tu veux qu'on rentre? Demanda le châtain après un moment.

… La même chose que lui.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Blaine en un murmure.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, puis y entrèrent pour se diriger vers la demeure Anderson.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du voyage. Ils ne pensèrent qu'à la suite des choses.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la maison, ils y entrèrent, puis se dirigea immédiatement dans la chambre du brun, toujours en silence. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Blaine entra dans sa chambre, et tourna le dos à Kurt qui fermait la porte. Il savait qu'il le regardait. Puis, quand il commença à détacher son manteau lentement, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et une tête se poser contre la sienne par derrière. Les mains se ramenèrent vers l'avant, où ils entreprirent de détacher le manteau pendant que la tête s'était penché vers son cou, pour que de douces lèvres se collent contre celui-ci.

Blaine poussa un long soupire, puis quand Kurt lui passa le manteau par dessus les épaules pour le lui enlever, il se retourna pour mettre ses bras autour de son cou et sa tête contre la sienne. Il balança un peu ses hanches, pour commencer à danser légèrement. Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais après un moment, Kurt se mit à chanter doucement.

_- __**Quand... je m'endors contre ton corps... Alors je n'ai plus de doute. L'amour existe encore…**_

Blaine ricana, mais continua de bouger coller contre Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chante? Demanda-t-il n'ayant pas compris les paroles que le châtain avait chanté puisqu'ils étaient en français.

- C'est rien. Juste une chanson en français. Répondit le plus vieux, en continuant de danser et de chanter.

Par la suite, Blaine releva les yeux. Il aimait quand Kurt chantait, même quand c'était en français, puisque son petit ami avait une voix magnifique et un axent très sexy. Le châtain le regarda dans les yeux, puis ils ne prirent pas de temps, avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Le brun amena ses mains au torse du châtain, puis lui enleva son manteau détachant bouton par bouton.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, jusqu'à la proposition du châtain.

- On… On s'étend?

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, puis les encra dans ceux de Kurt avant d'acquiescer nerveusement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, où Blaine s'étendit, laissant le châtain s'installer au-dessus.

Cette fois-ci, il en fut certain, Kurt voulait la même chose que lui. Il voulait simplement attendre le bon moment. Ils y étaient.

Le châtain posa une main sur la joue de brun tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il posa son autre main sur son torse pour défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Blaine lui, ne fit que tenir les hanches de son petit ami, en le laissant le déshabiller.

Quand la chemise fut défaite, Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait voir Blaine, il voulait être certain que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire pour le savoir. Il regardant simplement tout l'amour que lui portait son petit ami en un seul regard pour savoir tout ce qu'il avait de besoin.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, puis laissa Blaine balader ses main jusqu'à sa cravate, qu'il défit rapidement, avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise.

Lentement, bouton par boutons, Blaine le déshabilla pendant que celui-ci commençait à l'embrasser négligemment dans le cou et autour des oreilles, tout en descendent vers le haut de son torse.

La chemise de Kurt fut enlevée, puis le châtain se colla d'avantage à son petit ami. Il voulait le sentir, le tenir, l'embrasser. Pour toujours et à jamais.

- K…Kurt… Gémit le brun quand son érection, qui commençait à durcir, se frotta contre la cuisse du châtain.

Kurt adorait mettre Blaine dans cet état. Il avait hâte de le voir quand ils passeront le cap, mais il voulait avant tout prendre son temps. Mais pas trop. Il avait vraiment envie de Blaine depuis longtemps.

Après un moment à s'embrasser, Kurt comprit que son petit ami n'en pouvait presque plus. Il descendit alors ses mains vers son jeans, puis défit son bouton. Il sentit Blaine frissonner sous lui, mais ne paniqua pas. Il savait qu'il était anxieux, mais prêt. Autant que lui. Sinon, il l'arrêterait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il défit sa braguette, puis lâcha la mâchoire de son petit ami, pour descendre et lui retirer son vêtement.

Quand il se pencha vers Blaine, celui-ci gémit en sentant le jeans de Kurt se frotter par dessus son sexe recouvert par un simple boxer.

Le plus jeune descendit instinctivement ses mains vers les hanches du châtain, puis les pressa contre lui, avant de descendre sa main également vers l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Il lui enlevât, puis ils se retrouvèrent tout deux en boxer, l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, mais Blaine n'en pouvait plus, leur érection si proche l'un contre l'autre le faisait mourir. Il ne voulait que Kurt.

Alors, il descendit ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à être arrêter par le seul vêtement du châtain, il passa légèrement ses doigts en dessous, puis les descendit complètement avant de prendre ses fesse en main.

Kurt frissonna, puis gémit entre deux baisé. Blaine par la suite, tira contre Kurt pour qu'il se presse encore plus contre lui.

- Bl…Blaine… Gémit le châtain en collant son front contre celui du frisé.

Celui-ci le regarda, il le voulait tellement.

- Kurt… Je… Commença-t-il.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, attendant impatient d'entendre ce que son petit ami avait à lui dire.

- Je… Je te veux tellement. Lui avoua finalement le brun en refermant les yeux.

Un long frisson parcouru la poitrine du châtain, puis il finit par fermer les yeux, avant de descendre ses mains vers le seul vêtement du brun. Il fit passer légèrement ses doigts en dessous, Blaine gémit, puis il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes.

Le brun se tortilla pour l'aidée, sans se rendre compte que Kurt le fixait à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le vêtement.

- Tu… Blaine… Gémit Kurt devant la vu qu'il avait.

Le plus jeune rit bêtement, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu… Tu l'as déjà vu pourtant. Et… tu n'a pas que vu.

Kurt rougit.

- Peut-être, mais… Pas comme ça. Dit-il.

Blaine sentit un frisson lui parcourir, Kurt était loin de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais l'appela.

- Kurt… Reviens… près de moi. Lui supplia-t-il en demande de caresse.

Quand il sentit la chaleur revenir, il ne senti pas que celle-ci. Il senti aussi l'érection de son petit ami contre la sienne. Kurt n'avait plus du tout de vêtement.

- M…Merde Kurt… Gémit-il quand le châtain se frotta légèrement contre lui.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que leur peau nu l'une contre l'autre serait une sensation aussi délicieuse. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient.

Blaine tenait fermement les hanches de son petit ami, quand celui-ci entreprit de descendre ses baiser de plus en plus bas, jusqu'au torse du brun.

Il amena sa bouche à l'un des tétons du plus jeune, puis le suça avant de s'occuper de l'autre, alors que son amoureux de tortillait en dessous de lui et faisait de léger coup de bassin contre son bas ventre.

- K…Kurt… J'en peux plus… Je… Gémit-il en tirant vers Kurt. Embrasse-moi! Je t'en pris.

Kurt acquiesça, puis remonta sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

- Kurt… je te veux. Gémit-il après leur baisé.

- J'ai tout ce qui faut. Attends, je reviens.

Kurt quitta ses bras, mais il n'avait pas plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il le fit. Il vit Kurt, entièrement nu en train de fouiller dans un sac.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Il ne pu donc que fixer le membre de Kurt qu'il n'avait fait que touchée pour l'instant.

Le châtain se retourna, puis remarqua le regard de Blaine sur lui. Il rougit.

- K…Kurt… T'en pris… Reviens. Dit le brun d'un regard perdu.

Le châtain sourit, puis retourna vers le lit, un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant en main.

Blaine se mit à trembler. Il allait enfin sentir Kurt sur contre lui et même en lui dans quelques instant.

Le châtain se pencha vers lui puis l'embrassa.

- Tu es vraiment certain?

- Oui… Kurt… Fait-moi l'amour. Lui demanda le brun en fermant les yeux.

Le châtain frissonna à cette demande, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres et dans le cou, tout en descendant sa main le long de son torse, jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il caressa.

Blaine leva les jambes instinctivement, puis laissa Kurt descendre sa main jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les caressa avant de se reculer, de prendre le lubrifiant et de se placer entre les jambes de son petit ami.

- Tu… Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

Le brun acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Kurt s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant, puis les approcha de l'entrée de Blaine. Il la frotta légèrement pour l'étiré avant d'entrer un premier doigt lentement.

Le brun gémit en dessous, mais pas de plaisir. La douleur était atroce. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kurt se stoppa, laissant à Blaine le temps de s'habituer, puis alla l'embrasser.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il par la suite.

- N…Non… tu… C'est ok. Dit le brun. C…Continue je t'en pris.

Kurt enfonça son doigt un peu plus loin, puis commença à le bouger.

Après un moment, il en entra un deuxième, puis un troisième pour finir. Blaine l'avertit qu'il était ok, puis les retira.

C'était le moment.

- Maintenant Kurt…

Le châtain déroula donc le condom autour de son sexe, se replaça entre les jambes du brun, puis le souleva légèrement. Il tâta son sexe, puis l'approcha lentement de Blaine, avant de le pénétré doucement.

Blaine gémit de douleur en sentent Kurt en lui, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le plaisir prit vite place.

Le châtain commença à bouger lentement en lui, mais il s'était coucher contre son torse, pour pourvoir continuer de l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin.

- T…Tellement bon… Kurt… Gémit le brun sous lui.

- Je t'aime tellement Blaine. Lui répondit le châtain en faisait un cou de bassin.

Le plus jeune gémit, puis enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son petit ami, pour l'inciter à entrer encore plus en lui.

- Merde Blaine…

Il continua de bouger essayant de retenir toute les émotions différentes qu'il était en train de vivre contrairement à sa première fois. Il était avec Blaine… Le garçon qui s'avérait être l'homme de sa vie. Celui qui l'avait soutenu et aimer telle qu'il était. Il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas duré trop longtemps. Les jeunes ados continuèrent pendant un instant, avant que Blaine ne soit plus qu'impatient.

- Kurt… Vite… t'en pris. Essaya-t-il de dire le plus clairement possible.

Le châtain entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite, pénétrant Blaine de plus en plus violemment. Mais il n'oubliait pas de l'embrassé et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à la fin.

- J'en peux plus Blaine… Gémit Kurt très près.

- Moi…aussi Kurt… Encore…

Le châtain fit un dernier mouvement brusque, puis atteint la prostate du brun, ce qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher le plus jeune, qui gémit une dernière fois le nom de son amoureux, avant de se déverser sur leurs torses.

Kurt le suivit immédiatement quand son petit ami s'était resserré autour de lui. Il jouit, puis s'écroula contre le torse collant de Blaine, essoufflé, mais heureux. Tout comme le brun.

Aucun mots ne fut nécessaire quand Kurt revint se coucher à ses coté après avoir été jeté le préservatif. Qu'un seul regard pour savoir comment ils étaient heureux et comblé. Un seul regard pour savoir que c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de leur vie. Et qu'un seul regard, pour savoir qu'il avait trouvé LA bonne personne. L'amour de leur vie.

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouver? ^^

La chanson que Kurt à chanter était _L'amour existe encore_ de _Céline Dion._

Jespères que vous avez apprécier, puisque moi j'ai adoré écrire se chapitre. Je vous avertit d'avance, les trois prochain serons riche en câlins! xD Je l'ais ais écrit depuis le début de l'été quand je suis aller à mon chalet.

Vous pouvez donc en conclure que le Klaine partira dans le boisé ^^

Je ne vous en dit pas plus. A la prochaine pour la suite. N'hésitez à me laisser des review. Ciao!


End file.
